Sanguine Twilight
by Light-of-Halo
Summary: These broken people were left to pick up where Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha left off. They are the ones to vanquish Naraku. They are the ones who will set things right once more. Shounen Ai SesshoumaruMiroku:KougaKikyo
1. Prelude

Ok! First thing is first) I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, or 'Vindicated' by Dash board confessionals, this applies throughout the entire fic. 

Secondly) pairings are **Sess/Miroku****, Kouga/Kikyo and some Inu/Kag. **This is not a lemon…but it is a Yaoi, so if you are disinclined to read that go back! XD. Third) this is NOT a kikyo-bash fic so if you are so adamant about seeing Kikyo burn in the fiery depths of hell, shoo! XD Fourth) this is slightly AU, same time and characters, but a slightly different scenario; don't be surprised if characters like Jakotsu and Bankotsu are alive .. Finally, Fifth) If you're still reading; I really hope you enjoy this fic; _I LOVE alternate pairings_ and mixed up scenarios. I noticed that the categories were getting kind of repetitive so I mixed it up. Also, this is a teaser chapter, I might not continue this story at first or at all…depends on how my other fic, The Indigo Waltz is going.

"speech"

'thoughts'

/…/ song lyrics

Well…enough of that trash AN! I hope you like it 'cause here we go!!!

Prelude

**-(-**

_/I am vindicated _

_I am selfish, I am wrong_

_I am right; I swear I'm right, _

_I swear I knew it all along /_

He knew he should have been there, but he didn't go. No, not this icy, calculating Taiyoukai; he was superior to aiding his half brother in a battle against Naraku. Besides, it went against his customs and beliefs that his brother should be dead; he should not be worthy of walking the Western lands with him, especially with Tessaiga. 'That does not matter now. I am too late; he has already ascended into the afterlife.' Sesshoumaru thought bitterly as he came upon the burned, scarred charred land those only days before, was the field of a giant massacre.

He was instantly glad he left Rin behind; she definitely should not be witness to such a gruesome sight. Demon limbs, heads and innards littered the earth like confetti, while his brother...no half brother, and his comrades lay splayed in their own blood. 'One is missing. One of his rag-tag group was not here, although, with all the scents of blood in the air; it is hard to figure out if the missing one had just gotten thrown somewhere.' Sesshoumaru pondered as he reached his brother's corpse, his eyes glassy, his once thick silver hair, lay matted and clotted in blood.

'He should not have died this way', Sesshoumaru's eyes lined with crimson. 'If the hanyou were to ever die, it should have been by my claws, not Naraku's.' Sesshoumaru clenched his instinctively lengthening claws, Inuyasha's fang, the Tessaiga, lay near his battered body, while his hand was amorously, and foolishly, clenched with the human miko's.

Neither of them could be resurrected, it has been too long; the demons have already claimed them. 'I, Sesshoumaru, made a mistake. I should have come earlier, even though Naraku is horrendously injured, he still lives. This is _not_ this Sesshoumaru's fault, but I _should_ have been here to _prevent_ it! I should have _acted_, rather than being passive.' Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as his Tenseiga pulsed, a body nearby could be resurrected.

His nose twitched, the monk, Miroku, the only one of Inuyasha's comrades he knew the name of. Sesshoumaru instantly went to the Miroku's side; his molten gold eyes were wide with determination. 'He has past away, but I can resurrect him.' Sesshoumaru's stomach flipped seeing the Miroku's condition and his own brother's...half brother. Miroku was impaled with a huge spear, his eyes were closed though, he almost looked...peaceful? Sesshoumaru frowned and whipped out Tenseiga, and in a mighty blue arc. He severed clean through the underworld demons and sheathed his fang.

"Wha...Sesshoumaru? Wait! Inuaysha, Sango, Kagome where are they?!" His lavender eyes constricted as he bolted upright, startling the Taiyoukai out of his thoughts. Miroku, the usual carefree, immature, monk, was stricken with grief, for not ten feet from him was the pale, dead face of his infatuation, Sango.

"Damn you Naraku! Damn you to purgatory!!" Miroku's lavender eyes pooled with unshed tears, and Sesshoumaru did not feel disgusted by the salty scent, but, almost concerned. 'Though, the concern only comes from the need of Tessaiga, and if he is willing to give it to me.' Sesshoumaru reassured himself.

"Please Sesshoumaru, you must...I beg of you as a monk, please revive her!" Miroku, out of blind haste, had almost forgotten his manners and respect to a Taiyoukai. Miroku felt like vomiting, they were beaten...he should feel like all is lost, but seeing Sesshoumaru beside him made Miroku feel more at ease, there was someone _alive_.

"This Sesshoumaru cannot revive your human companions..." he paused when Miroku saw Tenseiga pulse "This Sesshoumaru, however, will aid you in your quest to gain back your friends if you grant me a favor." Miroku knew what he meant, the Shikon no Tama, if they could collect all the shards they could wish back Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and the others. Miroku's expression lightened. He straitened himself up so he was sitting next to the Taiyoukai.

"What is your request Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku's voice tried to pass off as unshaken, but with all that happened; his usually upbeat voice wavered unhappily.

"Give me the Tessaiga." Sesshoumaru stated, more coldly than he intended. Miroku looked the slightest bit hurt, and irritated.

* * *

_/I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well. I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself/_

She was _sprinting_. Not floating, or walking, or even jogging, Kikyo was in a full sprint. Her soul and body had been returned and her hatred towards Inuyasha had waned...so much so that the only thing she hated him for was favoring her reincarnation than herself. Kikyo pressed on. Her bow clutched in her white-knuckled hand, her limbs and cheeks getting scratched and poked by branches as the usually composed Priestess dashed through the forest. Tears dropped to the forest floor like sapphire rain.

'Naraku, I _will_ kill you if Inuyasha is dead!' Kikyo's legs burned under her hakama, but she continued; she knew where she was going. She could sense where the battle took place, and just as importantly, the shikon no kakera that her reincarnation possessed. Kikyo was very distraught, and simply didn't even know what to do if her Inuyasha were alive. She wanted to be with _him_, she wanted Inuyasha to be _hers_, not anyone else's. But, in her greed and hatred, she made him choose, to be alive and with Kagome, or to be dead and be with herself.

'I knew I had no chance...When I was forced to be recreated by that awful witch, the only thing I could feel was hatred...and the only person I ever felt anything for was Inuyasha. It had nothing to do with Naraku betraying us. I knew Naraku did it; Inuyasha told me, but if I let go of that hatred, then I let go of the only thing that tied me to this world. I could not live in the afterlife _without_ Inuyasha again...I knew the only solution for me to be happy, was to _take_ him with me.'

Kikyo cried out as a branch whipped her on the cheek creating a red line on her flawless, warm, tear-stained, human cheek. 'I was so _stupid_, so _selfish_, no wonder I ended up giving Naraku those shards, no wonder I couldn't stay in a village to tend to the children...my clay body was filled with _nothing_ but hatred and selfishness...that drove my Inuyasha away from me.' As Kikyo neared the charred earth of the field, she felt the presence of a great youkai...Sesshoumaru? The only youkai of that caliber that was not entirely evil that Kikyo could think of; was him. She knew it wasn't Inuyasha, he was a hanyou.

Kikyo, clumsily, pushed through the thicket of bushes that opened up to the field that housed the massacre. Her sepia-brown eyes, filled with anxiety, could only think of one thing, 'Get to Inuyasha.' Her onyx, satin hair surged out behind her like a stream, as she knelt down to the corpse of her old lover, his cold, dead hand clasped with her reincarnation's hand.

She didn't know what was worse, him dying, or seeing him dead with her reincarnation.

Kikyo then lost whatever composure she had held, and her sapphire tears streamed down her high cheek bones and onto his haori. She knew that around the neck of her reincarnation were the Shikon no kakera, but she could always purify them later. She just wanted some time alone with her love that went so terribly...terribly wrong. Unfortunately, however, a Taiyoukai and a monk were witnessing the entire event. Both looked surprised to see her, but Kikyo didn't care, her soul, body, sanity, and heart were back, but all in vain, Inuaysha was dead and she was alive.

"Naraku...I _swear_ on the life of Inuyasha you will die by my arrows!" Kikyo stood up in rage, her sepia eyes afire with vengeance. She took an arrow from quiver and shot it in the air, then another, then another, a fourth, a fifth, a sixth. The purified arrows, surrounded in an ethereal, white light, were all in the air simultaneously before the first one touched earth. As her rage ceased, she regained composure and turned her witnesses.

"Ahem...what are you doing here Sesshoumaru...sama?" She questioned curiously, putting her free hand on her hip. 'Her sepia eyes burn with a familiar aura, one would have thought to have belonged to Kagome.' Miroku thought. 'But then again, Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo, so it was Kagome who was reminiscent of Kikyo, not the other way around.' Miroku mused, already on his feet; he was just about to give into Sesshoumaru's request of the Tessaiga, He knew he would need Sesshoumaru's help.

"Here to claim what...is going to be mine, the Tessaiga." Kikyo changed her stance, and her face scowled slightly, but her lips still were dainty in a straight line. She did not like the idea of having her Inuyasha's fang being taken from him...it seems dishonorable.

"Why do you need it? You are already strong enough without it." Kikyo retorted.

"It is none of your concern miko!" Sesshoumaru snarled slightly, making Miroku edge farther away from him, the grip on his staff tightened.

"I suppose it isn't..." Kikyo almost gave in to her old hatred of Inuyasha. 'He _deserves_ to not have his fang because of choosing Kagome.' Kikyo reflected, but she let the hatred go. "No wait, I loved him, and I need a good reason before I let you take his sword!" She stood in front of his body, Sesshoumaru's eyes bled, but before he could simply get rid of the miko obstacle, she whipped around, facing the North, with an arrow strung and pointed to a void. Then Sesshoumaru sensed it, a fast coming demon was nearing them at speeds that rivaled his own!

"WHERE IS MY WOMAN!" A large twister consumed all the dust and innards of the dead demons and twirled them about as the wolf-prince slowed down to an impressive stop. Kouga's eyes were lined crimson, but that was not the most alarming thing; the most alarming thing was his large fangs were bared like some sort of feral beast that would ravage everything in its path. Kouga's ears were pressed far back on his head, even though they were human-like, and his nostrils flared as his eyes narrowed first at the closest life form, the startled Miroku.

Sesshoumaru turned from Kikyo to step between Kouga and Miroku, effectively blocking Miroku from an unprovoked attack. One might even be so _brash_ to say Sesshoumaru stance was protective. Sesshoumaru's lethal claws grappled around Tokijin as Kouga acidly spoke.

"Monk tell me! Kagome....where is _she_?!" He snarled, his nose, as well as Sesshoumaru's, was clogged with the scent of blood; or Sesshoumaru would have noticed him coming, and Kouga would not only have noticed Kagome's body, but her incarnation as well. Miroku stepped out of Sesshoumaru's blind and as calm as he could, he strung those fatal words together.

"She was killed by Naraku... I am sorry Kou-" Miroku's calm, almost melodic voice, was snapped off by a entirely crimson-eyed, Wolf Prince charging at Miroku with speeds that even the great, wide-eyed in alarm, Sesshoumaru did not anticipate. Right before Kouga closed the nearing gap between him and the stunned Miroku; a searing arrow implanted itself in the ground and made Kouga come to a dead stop.

Miroku let out an audible sigh. Though he was armed with his sutra and his staff, he would have been severely wounded, if not dead, if Kouga punched him. He owed Kikyo. Kouga's teal eyes no longer were crimson as he turned to Kikyo with a hopeful, euphoric expression. Sesshoumaru, still taking no more chances, made sure he was between Kouga and Miroku, if one noticed carefully, Sesshoumaru's fangs were lengthened in pure demonic rage.

"You, with the shikon no kakera in your legs, what is your name?" Kikyo, stood with a glare emanating from her sepia eyes. Her smooth onyx hair had become untied in the twister and now fluttered around her body as tresses of silk. Kouga's expression, though, was heartbroken. His sense of smell had cleared, and he noticed, her scent was different form Kagome's. Though they both smelled of cherry blossoms, Kikyo had a scent of bellflowers and rain that made her seem more natural than Kagome's sweet honey scent.

"You...are not Kagome, you are nothing but an imposter." Kouga spat. Before Kikyo could properly load another arrow, he rushed to her. His stature towered over her smaller, yet still splendid form. He looked to her left, and saw Kagome's body, in her ripped and bloody, school uniform, holding the dead, hand of Inuyasha.

Something inside of him _broke_...something _snapped_...something made him want to turn and run away. But instead of doing that, his strong legs collapsed near her body and did the first thing that came to his mind, he howled. 'My woman…my Kagome. I wasn't here; I was just too far away. You look so comforted with that mutt-face…_why_? Would you rather be with him, _dead_ than alive with me?'

Sesshoumaru turned, listening to his howl, he hardly knew Kouga, and Sesshoumaru was very impatient to get the Tessaiga, but he waited till the wolf was finished. Sesshoumaru knew a wolf's howl, especially this one that seemed to make his hair stand on end, was not one to be disrespected. He too, so secretly mourned the passing of another. He would _never_ _ever_ admit such a truth to _anyone_, but he was troubled deeply by his brother's passing. Sesshoumaru knew, as he told Miroku before Kikyo arrived; that if he did not claim Tessaiga, Naraku could get it, and easily wield it because he is a Hanyou just like Inuyasha. 'I will _never_ let that abhorrent Hanyou, Naraku, gain possession of Inuyasha's fang. That, would be a disgrace I will save Inuyasha.'

Miroku, took Kouga's suit and knelt down next to the nearby Sango's body. He murmured a quick prayer, turned her on her back, folded her broken arms over her partially exposed chest, and closed her eyes. 'Sango...there was never one quite like you. I will _always_ remember you; hold you close to my heart. You were _so_ special to me Sango, I am so sorry I could not have protected you better, I _failed_. But...I will not fail in annihilating Naraku.' Miroku's thoughts turned to Sesshoumaru, '_Sesshoumaru_, of all people, will help me in destroying him. He is not all that bad, and...who knows, perhaps Kikyo and Kouga will join our group too. I'll _miss_ you, Sango, the strongest Taija in the lands.'

Kikyo was stunned. How could she be the imposter? Was she really that atrocious that everyone adored her reincarnation more than she? Kikyo then realized there was no denying it; her reincarnation was much more captivating than she. Kagome lit up the room, she had her own aura, and she, Kikyo, had it too, just not as vivid. Kikyo looked to Inuyasha, she realized that it was her fault that they were pushed away, she did it solely. Because of her own greed and selfishness, she not only aligned herself to the likes of Naraku, but she did it to drag her most cherished loved one to _hell_! 'Inuyasha...I _will_ avenge your death, I will collect all the shikon no kakera and make a wish. I _swear_; I will even travel with the monk and your half-brother to do so. I will use the shikon no kakera to wish you...and my reincarnate, back to life. It is the least I can do since I caused you so much pain. I am sorry my Inuyasha.'

"Can someone tell me what all of you all are doing here? And who are you!?" Kouga piped up and looked at Kikyo, trying in vain to become his old cocky self. Miroku managed a small smile while his eyes lay upon the gallant silver haired form of Sesshoumaru standing nobly in front of him.

"She is Kikyo, and I am here for Inuyasha's fang. If I do not collect it, Naraku will surely come to claim it, and I will not allow that." Sesshoumaru snapped as he looked to Miroku, who was trying to bring himself to be carefree. Miroku started to walk to the body of Inuyasha, looking warily at Kouga and then Priestess, who was resolute about protecting the sanctity of Inuyasha's corpse.

"Oh…. Why don't you answer why _you_ smell so much like Kagome!" Kouga turned to Kikyo who furrowed her eyebrows over her ebony, lashed, sepia eyes.

"I am Kikyo the incarnate, not the imposter, of Kagome. And if you make that mistake again, I will purify you to _powder_." She said curtly. She did not want to be mistaken as Kagome, who seemed to be superior of her in every way. Kikyo then, saw the jewel shards around Kagome's neck, and before Kouga had the chance to protest; Kikyo grabbed them and put them around her neck, automatically purifying them.

Kouga also watched as the handsome, lavender, eyed monk, Miroku, leaned down and picked up Tessaiga without any problem, since he was a human, and walk back to Sesshoumaru. As Miroku walked to Sesshoumaru, in the recesses of his mind, he noticed how gallant, yet graceful he was.

He still had one arm, but he seemed nonetheless _perfect_. The way his silver hair cascaded down his back, flanked by his soft, furry tail that looped over his shoulder. The most entrancing thing about him, were his molten gold eyes and how his indigo moon marking and his maroon stripes accented them. Miroku, confused that _he_ was thinking such things about a _male_ _youkai_, quickly handed him Tessaiga.

"Thank you, Miroku." Sesshoumaru's lips rolled over the syllables of his name as he tentatively grabbed Tessaiga. Miroku prepared for a resistance, put up his staff, but it was not needed. The sword accepted Sesshoumaru effortlessly, to which Sesshoumaru was pleased. Sesshoumaru let the Tessaiga transform to its full glory in his one hand. The look of pure amazement in Sesshoumaru's eyes almost compelled Miroku to get closer to the Taiyoukai.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Miroku, I ask for...your help. I will need your help in collecting the rest of the Shikon no kakera so I may purify it and use it. I will wish Inuyasha and my reincarnation back to the world of the living. I suppose the taija too." Sesshoumaru looked at her unbelievingly. She had the shards of the jewel, the things that Naraku will be after _most_ definitely. Sesshoumaru concluded that if she were to be left alone, Naraku would get to her; two of the last four shards would be in _his_ possession. 'Besides, Kikyo is exceptionally powerful, more than her reincarnate, so she'll helpful in killing Naraku.' He noticed Miroku nodded to him lightly, looking to him for approval.

"That would be acceptable Kikyo." Sesshoumaru turned to Kouga; unfortunately, the same could happen to Kouga if he were left alone. He did not care for the wolf demon nor the miko in the least; he just did _not_ want Naraku to become more powerful. "Kouga, you also must join us if you want Naraku dead." Sesshoumaru concluded, sheathing Tessaiga, but noticing that he had three swords. 'One sword too many…' Miroku noticed. Then, Miroku had a plan; he'd use Tokijin as bait.

"Why should I join you?! I can defeat Naraku without you!" Kouga, knew in his heart of hearts that this was _not_ the case. 'If Inuyasha was defeated by that bastard Naraku, then I do not have a very good chance _alone_.' Kouga inwardly winced as he noticed the Miko glance towards the monk and Sesshoumaru. 'But, there is _no_ way that I will allow myself to be subordinate to a _Dog demon_, Taiyoukai or not!'

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I notice that you have one too many swords. What if you compensated Kouga with your extra fang? Surely you do not need Tokijin if you have Tessaiga." Miroku imputed with his slick talking. Sesshoumaru knew that Miroku was right; he did not need Tokijin any longer. Though the prospect of giving one of his swords to Kouga was unbearable; he was getting a disturbing jaki reaction from having the Tokijin sword and Tessaiga too close together. Sesshoumaru slowly withdrew Tokijin and threw it to Kouga, the evil aura surrounding the sword mysteriously faded. Then he figured it out, 'Inuyasha is dead, the evil aura is gone, it is now just merely a very powerful sword. Since it was forged by an incarnation of Naraku, it would be very ironic if it were used against him.' Sesshoumaru mused.

"Ok, fine, but I'm only doing it because you guys would be dead within minutes without me!" Sesshoumaru snorted, while Kikyo rolled her eyes and Miroku just plain smirked. Kouga brandished his new sword, proudly, and removed his old plain katana to place Tokijin in its place. Looking regal, he strutted up to Miroku with his new fang.

"Before we go on our quest, we must prepare the dead." Kikyo said sharply, to remind them not to forget the dead simply because of some rather peculiar events. Miroku, of course, nodded and walked up to Kikyo. As Kikyo bent over to prepare Inuyasha for his ceremony, he groped her. Feeling a _male_ hand on a most part of _her _body where it _shouldn't_ be, she reached over and smacked him hard on the face.

"What kind of monk are you!?" She yelled, falling backwards from the surprise, her sepia eyes wide with incredulity. Miroku cheekily grinned, effectively putting in some much needed humor to the whole situation.

"Why Kikyo-sama, you didn't think that _I_ would purposely do such a deed!" Miroku beamed, rubbing the red-handprint on his face. Kikyo, instead of getting angrier, managed a small smile, but followed by clutching her bow with her right hand. 'If he thinks he is going to do that again, he is asking for it!' The Taiyoukai, done with being aggravated with the monk's antics, leaped into a tree, leaving Kouga deep in thought about what was actually going to happen now.

_/Hope dangles on a string, like slow spinning redemption/_

**-(-**

AN:: -clips of lyrics- Vindicated by Dashboard Confessionals.

Well how did you like it? I hope Kikyo was not OOC, I want her to actually have a personality as a live human, because I think it is very hard to have a sparkling personality when you are made of dirt. XD I like Kikyo's character, she is not my favorite, in fact, surprisingly Sango is, but she is dead…so…that is sad. ()

BTW, in this fic, kouga and Kikyo have never met, if this isn't the case in the anime or manga…sorry. ;;

PLEASE R&R I know this story is a long-shot to actually _get_ reviews, but I worked hard on this chapter, and I'd like some feedback! XD

Well got to fly! Ja! fellow alt pairing readers!

your ff buddy L.O.H.


	2. Tumultous Harmony

Tumultuous Harmony

/_My eyes are feeling heavy,  
but they never seem to close.  
The fan blades on the ceiling spin,  
but the air is never cold  
And even though you are next to me  
I still feel so alone./_

Kagura was beyond angry, she was enraged. She vehemently tore at her chains holding her to the wall again; her body was racked with bruises, an especially nasty one on her chin from Naraku, and the chains were not helping her body heal any faster. 'This is what I get, for displeasing Naraku. He is trying to break my spirit, but it _won't_ happen. I refuse to be submissive under his tyrannical fist!'

Unlike his newest pet, the Phantom Youkai…

She knew why she was chained to the wall like this, she didn't kill a single one of Inuyasha's gang, and that is why Naraku is so damaged. That is why it was far from a quick, painless, devious victory. 'I didn't kill the monk and I didn't hold off Inuyasha.' Kagura let out a weak smirk from her dried-blood stained lips. 'I let Inuyasha right to Naraku, but in such a devious way not even Naraku even knew what I was up to. And outsmarting Naraku is a near impossible task.' Kagura spotted her cyclonic fans on a table and remembered the encounter with Inuyasha.

'It was so _simple_ really, all I did was to allow myself to be clumsy and let Inuyasha use the Bakuryuuha attack. Since the Bakuryuuha is a group of cyclones; I merely diverted them away from myself, killing off most of Naraku's prized incarnates, turning the tide of the battle.' Kagura's claret eyes narrowed, but all of her hard work was put to shame; Inuyasha's gang all died, and Sesshoumaru was a fucking _no-show_! Each and everyone was murdered by Naraku's traps and demons. Kagura let out a heavy sigh. 'There was _nothing_ more I could do. I couldn't directly attack Naraku, yet I couldn't attack my only hope of gaining my freedom either.'

She was powerless to prevent it; the event that sealed Naraku's close victory.

All Naraku had to do was to kill Kagome. And even though that has proved very difficult in the past; Naraku simply took matters into his own hands for once, and knocked Inuyasha out of the way, leaving a clear path for his incarnates to quickly dispatch of the human Miko before she had the chance to retaliate. In fact, the only thing she had time to do was to scream.

Kagura recalled the scream; it was pure agony, pure defeat, and pure fear. She was utterly defenseless by that time because I was fighting the Monk, and the Taija was even farther away than Inuyasha. Kagura remembered the look on Inuyasha's face when he knelt down beside the dead miko; it was enough to make Kagura's blood rush from her body and onto the ground. 'At that time I thought he had a chance at killing Naraku, I thought that all the rage that Inuyasha built up would carve Naraku into little shreds. But things never work out that way.'

Naraku anticipated Inuyasha's rage, and knew that he would charge madly. So, he called forth his own youkai power, and with a short, but far from painless battle, Naraku slew Inuyasha, leaving him only enough strength to go back to the human Miko and clutch her hand.

Kagura didn't want to visualize the details, nor reminisce on the past; she just wanted to be free, out of these cursed chains that held her fast to the wall. But all hope was lost. Inuyasha and all of his comrades are gone.

But, that wasn't the most aggravating part. After the battle, Naraku concocted another incarnation, the phantom youkai, Matsuke. Kagura suppressed a shiver from the mention of Matsuke; with the added power of Matsuke, Sesshoumaru alone could not stop Naraku.

"All is lost." Kagura muttered angrily, in spite of her jaw injury. Just as she was about to pull her chains again, Kanna entered her cell with her mirror. There was an unusual glint in her eye, a sparkle. Kanna didn't take anyone's soul in the massacre either, she stayed mostly by Naraku's side, but she didn't get damaged by any of Inuyasha's lethal attacks, _nor_ did she deflect any.

"Look Kagura." She whispered lightly as her ghostly mirror reflected up an image towards Kagura. An Image Kagura thought she'd never see. She caught herself gasping at the sight; Sesshoumaru, the Monk, Kikyo, and that stupid Wolf Prince are together, walking through the woods. 'I can't believe it! Not only is that monk _alive_, but those idiots are_ working_ _together_! This means one thing…if they attack Naraku as a group; then all is not lost! I still have a shred of hope left.' Kagura couldn't help but grin, even though it hurt to move her jaw.

"Kanna, I do believe that the winds have shifted." Kanna registered Kagura's words with a small smile as she lifted one of Kagura's fans and handed it to her before disappearing into darkness. My fingers gripped the familiar weapon and I sliced my way through the chains.

(scene change)

/_Can you feel it beating? My heart's sinking like a weight_./

"Where the hell are we going anyway?! We don't even know where Naraku is! Why should this stupid dog lead us to a destination that could be the wrong way!?" Kouga bellowed to anyone who would listen. The sun rose to noon hours ago, and since then Kouga had not said too much till now. Kikyo, who was traveling in spite of her reasoning beside Kouga, prepared for a battle between the two youkai.

"If you do not silence yourself I will be forced to do so for you." Sesshoumaru flatly replied, his short fuse of patience wearing deadly thin. Miroku, traveling near the end of the pack, sighed and counted down the seconds before Kouga retaliated.

3…

2…

1…

"I'd like to see you try Dog! You don't threaten me in the least! I should be leader, I am the leader of a pack, you couldn't lead a circus—" Sesshoumaru whipped around in a silvery blur, catching the ranting Kouga completely off-guard. Kikyo took a few steps backwards, fearing the Taiyoukai would loose all of his self-control. 'This demon wanes on my patience as much as Inuyasha did!' Sesshoumaru snorted to himself

"In case you haven't noticed, I am leading a circus. And where we are going is of no concern to you pathetic youkai, or you humans." Sesshoumaru hissed out, his jaki spiked and his claws glowed green to emphasize his point. Kouga, not willing to back down quite yet, took a few steps forward, clenching his fist. Miroku looked on with wide-eyes at Sesshoumaru, feeling a bit downcast. 'We shouldn't be fighting, if we kill each other off then we will play right into Naraku's hands!' Miroku, gathered his brush to quickly write a sutra.

"I am no circus freak! Look at yourself! At least I have two arms! You can't even hold a katana right you fucking mutt!" With that, Sesshoumaru lashed out with his venomous talons and struck Kouga in the arm, intending to sever it, but Kouga jumped back and only took a deep gash. Kikyo looked on as the two lightning-fast youkai battled. She had to stop this petty argument before one ended up dead. She looked to the monk, who was writing a sutra.

"You two stop this petty argument immediately!" Kikyo shouted and balled her small fist, summoning her purification power, and then unleashing the deadly pink ki by unclenching her fist. Sesshoumaru and Kouga, burned by the purification, stumbled back from the blast, both crimson eyed and stunned.

"If we are going to defeat Naraku, you two arrogant youkai are going to have to get along! I don't care how powerful you both think you are! If we are going to succeed, we must all be alive!" Kikyo's sepia eyes burned at Kouga and Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru was far from letting some Miko tell him off as such! He lifted his arm and summoned his whip, but before he could attack Kikyo with it, Miroku slapped the sutras on the Taiyoukai, and the Wolf prince.

"Ningen remove this now, or face the consequences." Sesshoumaru icily turned to the monk. "Yeah, take this damn thing off now you stupid monk!" Kouga snarled, trying in vain to reach to his back to remove the sutra. Kikyo laughed at Kouga's frustration, only to make him charge towards her. But instead of attacking her, he stopped, yawned and collapsed at her feet in a deep sleep. Kikyo sweatdropped.

"I don't think so, These sutras are sleeping sutras, pretty soon they will both be asleep." Miroku grinned at the disgruntled Sesshoumaru before he too fell to his knees and slept in the dust, in an uncharacteristic pose. Kikyo sighed, 'Stupid wolf demon, if we hadn't stopped their battle chances are, he'd be dead.' She knelt down to the battered Kouga, and began to bandage his arm gash, putting herbs in the wound to dispel the toxic flower poison.

"So, it's just you and me Kikyo…" Miroku sighed and sat down between her and Sesshoumaru. Kikyo shot her eyes towards him sharply.

"Do not get any ideas. How long are they asleep for anyway?" She asked absently as she finished bandaging Kouga's major wounds, her slender fingers brushing against his facial features, gazing at his sleeping figure. Miroku shifted and took out a rice cake.

"I don't know, a few hours, a little less for Sesshoumaru I bet…" Miroku paused, formulating his question. "What will you do when you wish Inuyasha back to life?" Miroku prodded, not one to resist prying up dirt. Kikyo paused from looking up Kouga and a frown darkened her features as she looked back to Miroku.

"What do you want me to say? That I will kill him once he returns to the world of the living? That I will whisk him away from your dear friend Kagome? Or that I changed my mind and decided to use the jewel for some other purpose? I am not stupid Miroku! I know you hate me, so please if you can; save me the false sense of security!" With that Kikyo stood up and marched out into the forest, leaving a puzzled and rather frustrated Miroku.

'She doesn't trust me; not that it's not expected. But how are we going to work together to defeat Naraku, if Kouga and Sesshoumaru will kill each other, and Kikyo thinks that I am 'out to get her'? He sighed, it was truly unfair to ask her such a question; he had no right to pry knowing that it would only make her more troubled.

"Well, it's not like I knew this wouldn't be easy." Miroku began to eat his food, mentally noting that they have to eventually going to warm up to each other if we were to ever defeat Naraku. Quite unintentionally, his lavender eyes flitted down towards Sesshoumaru.

The great Taiyoukai was lying in the middle of the dirt path, his glossy silver hair fanned out around his tall body like a veil. Miroku looked at his facial features; his golden eyes were closed by delicate lids of crimson. Miroku found himself pushing back some of his silver bangs so he could get a better look at his expertly chiseled nose and his slightly parted lips. A warm feeling spread over Miroku's cheeks, a blush.

'Oh crap what am I doing?! This can't be happening…can it? I'm a _Monk_! I am attracted to _women_ not men! This sort of thing is unheard of, I must think of a woman to get my mind off of _him_.' Miroku thought of Sango, but that didn't make him feel happier. In fact, it made him depressed inside. He knew that the only chance of seeing her again was to get the Shikon no Tama, but with this mismatched group it seemed utterly impossible. With that thought, Miroku stood up with a determined look stained on his features. He went to go find Kikyo, to apologize so they could at try to make this group work.

'Perhaps the monk did not mean anything by those words he said…but still, no one knows how agonizing it was to be betrayed by the one you love, only to be reborn and figure out it wasn't him, and unable to get rid of that hatred. If I wasn't clay and mud back then, things probably would have worked out differently; I _probably_ would have forgave him…but then again, Kagome only made things that more _complicated_.' Kikyo stared at her reflection in the stream, her eyes were back to the shimmering sepia they once were, her skin was now warm and soft, her lips were now full, but it doesn't matter if one feels empty inside.

Kikyo dipped her hands in to drink, when she heard a rustling behind her. She whipped around to see the interrogating monk behind her, looking rather sullen. Kikyo knew that Miroku lost people he cared deeply for too, she reasoned she could be too hard on him. She watched him as his mouth opened.

"I'm sorry, I guess I had no right to pry. But please understand that we must stay allies." Miroku grinned, putting a hand behind his head. Kikyo stood up, sighed, and took a step foreword. 'I guess its best if I accept this fool's apology, it would make life easier.' Kikyo reasoned.

"It's alright Monk, I might have overacted." Miroku then swept beside Kikyo with a mischievous grin, putting his arm around her shoulder before she could protest. Miroku, smiling to himself; began to walk back to Sesshoumaru and Kouga with her.

"Please call me Miroku, Lady Kikyo!" Kikyo then turned red, she felt that monk's hand go somewhere on _her_ person it most _shouldn't_ be, _again_! Kikyo's eyebrows furrowed as she took the collar of Miroku's shirt, and with a mighty heave, unexpected the lecherous monk was flung into the stream, staff and all.

"Lady Kikyo you have me all wrong!" Miroku sputtered from the river. Kikyo looked at him in disdain as she stomped back off towards the sleeping youkai; a mental image of Miroku drowning came to her mind. 'I probably should have shot that lecher!' her mind burned as she found her way back to camp, noticing for the first time that they just left two sleeping youkai in the woods completely unprotected.

"I like looking after children, but these two are one huge exception." Kikyo sighed heavily as she sat gracefully down near Kouga, beginning to change his bandages as she prepared the fire since it was near twilight. Little did Kikyo know; that by touching Kouga, she was actually speeding up the sutra's spell. Half indulged in the fire making, she didn't notice Kouga move and sit up.

'There she is! She'll pay for saying those things about me, and defending Sesshoumaru, and purifying me!' Kouga as usual, jumped to conclusions that Kikyo favored Sesshoumaru. His teal eyes glowed as he winded his arm back for a punch, but then noticed the bandages on his arm. 'She bandaged me up? Without me even asking? And she dispelled Sesshoumaru's poison…She just did that out of good of heart...' Kouga retracted his arm and instead tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump.

"You are awake?! Miroku said it be another few hours!" Kikyo, completely surprised, tried to disguise her slight relief that Kouga was fine. 'Of course that stupid youkai is ok! Why would his life be in danger by only a gash and a few scratches?'

"Heh, of course I woke up, woman! Unlike that stupid mutt over there that is still snoozing. I should exact my revenge right now." Kouga spiked his own ki, expecting a protest from Kikyo, but none came. Kouga began to get frustrated, if she wasn't even going to watch or pay attention, then what was the point?!

"Hey woman! Aren't you going to stop me from killing a fellow group member?" He strutted over to Sesshoumaru's sleeping form, putting his newly acquired Tokijin over Sesshoumaru's face-down figure for emphasis. His fangs sparkled in the firelight that Kikyo was trying to maintain while cooking.

"That's a pretty dishonorable way to kill a rival, in a spell induced sleep with a sword he gave you…I thought better of you Kouga." Kikyo ridiculed lightly, pretending not to pay much attention to Kouga at all. She secretly praised herself for coming up with the reverse-psychology to trick him. Kouga, predictably, put Tokijin back and sat with a huff, muttering a few choice words that Kikyo didn't hear.

"I guess you are right woman, I'll kill him as soon as he awakens!" Kouga puffed out his chest, sitting by Kikyo noticing for the first time that she was cooking something. His nose twitched to the side as he leaned over her shoulder.

His long black ponytail began to merge with Kikyo's own silken onyx locks. Kouga could feel Kikyo's body heat radiate to him, it almost as hot as the fire. With his sharp ears, he also noticed her heartbeat was growing quicker the closer he leaned into her back. Their faces were side by side, and Kouga didn't seem to mind all that much. 'She is a lot like Kagome, yet so damn different at the same time. I don't know if this woman is a better choice than Kagome.'

"Whatcha makin? Anything a youkai like me can eat?!" Kikyo tried to gaze only at the fire, but her eyes wanted to look at him. She suppressed the urges to laugh, scowl and run away. Something about him hovering over her made something inside her turn and flutter, yet the tears of Inuyasha in her heart, fought the contented flutters with evil fervor. 'I do not know what I feel for this Kouga, but it isn't of _any_ importance. I probably only feel this way because Inyasha is gone.' Yet, she contemplated why she didn't feel the same way about Miroku groping her.

"I don't know what annoying wolf demons eat, but you might like it; it's soup." Kikyo smirked, causing Kouga to growl. She wouldn't have been so apprehensive if the growl wasn't right in her ears. Luckily, Kouga had no intention of hurting Kikyo at this time. He actually _liked _the sly attitude that she gave off. 'It is much more pleasing to my ears than Kagome's shrill yelling and whining.' Kouga then paused, not just because he realized that he was comparing _Kikyo_ to his Kagome, but Miroku came into the clearing.

"Hey Monk! I'm gonna get you back one of these days for those damn sutras!" Kouga turned from Kikyo to face the damp Miroku, who seemed to be in better spirits than a few minutes ago. It strangely seemed that being able to grope and annoy women was beginning to heal his emotional wounds…even if the issue of Sesshoumaru and his exquisite golden eyes were always in the back of his mind.

"My apologises Kouga-sama" Miroku mock complemented "I was merely acting as a Monk would do in that type of situation." Kouga snorted and returned his attention to the juicy smelling stew that Kikyo was stirring. Miroku had no intention of talking with Kouga further; in fact, he was much more interested of watching the dauntless Taiyoukai stir in his uncustomary slumber.

Miroku walked to Sesshoumaru, wondering if Sesshoumaru woke up, that he would attack him. 'No, of course he wouldn't.' the thought of Sesshoumaru deliberately hurting him was out of question to the lavender-eyed monk. Unfortunately, the moment Sesshoumaru's crimson eyelids lifted to reveal gold. The taiyoukai pinned the poor Miroku up against a nearby tree by his throat.

"You have disgraced and humiliated this Sesshoumaru. For that I will take your life." Sesshoumaru glared icily into the shaking form of Miroku. Sesshoumaru just couldn't believe that Miroku would go and humiliate him like this! He could see that miko, but him?

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I apologize, I didn't mean to disgrace you at all!" Sesshoumaru only glared into his lavender eyes harder. 'No matter, this Monk means _nothing_ to me at all! I am Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western lands, and if I want to kill this Monk then I shall!' With that in mind, poison began to coagulate at his clawed fingertips.

"Hey wait up there! It's not like he beat you are anything! He just made you take a nap I was asleep too!" Kouga barked, standing up from his leaning position against Kikyo to run near Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru would have no interferences though. 'Why was the wolf defending the Monk _anyway_?'

"Be gone wolf." With an agile attack, he kicked Kouga in his wounded arm, which made him flinch; then round-house kicked him into three trees before hitting his head on a stone, knocking him unconscious. Miroku looked on in terror; he underestimated Sesshoumaru's thirst for vengeance. He quickly took off his rosary beads, but left the fabric over his Kazaana. 'I'll have to use it if things get bad, although the thought of using this against Sesshoumaru is sickening.'

Kikyo was fuming. Not only was Kouga injured and unconscious, but she needed to think up a plan to save this Monk's life as well from an overly vengeful Taiyoukai! She stood up, and put a smile on her delicate features. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what will you accomplish by killing the Monk?"

"What business is it of yours ningen?" Sesshoumaru roared back, his gold eyes constricting into steely slits. Miroku seemed to feel a little more at ease, but he still couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru attacked him. Sesshoumaru didn't realize he had let his emotions take the better of him, but his pride will not allow this Miko to change his mind.

"It's not just my business, but Kouga's too. We need Miroku to beat Naraku, have you forgotten the promise you forged? Around my neck are shards of the Shikon no Tama, a reminder that Naraku still lurks out there, watching our every move. If we end up destroying each other then he will win!" Kikyo paused for effect. "Take out your vengeance, and your emotions on Naraku and his incarnations, not Kouga, and Miroku." Kikyo added soon after, "The soup is ready."

Kikyo poured the soup into bowls she found in Miroku's bag that they picked up earlier that morning from a village, and went quickly to go aid Kouga. 'Kouga _didn't_ deserve that; Sesshoumaru simply needs to find a better outlet for his suppressed feelings…and I suppose his grief for his half-brother as well.' Kikyo inwardly sighed…since when has _she_ had to be the kind, calm _mediator_?! She was just as conflicted and distressed as the rest…and she hated medieating!

/_How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done?  
I don't know if I should stay, or turn around and run  
I know that I hurt you, things will never be the same_ /- Breathing by Yellowcard

AN- well, I got five reviews! Hooray! people don't care hmph well I do, I am very proud of my reviews!

I hope I portrayed Sesshie's character right, he didn't get much insight this chapter, but he will in the next!

I also would like to apologize for the rather mean AN in the beginning, I was making sure that people wouldn't flame me, and so far no one has! I'm quite astonished.

Oh, and yes, Kouga does have the jewel shards in his legs…if that is not the case In the anime or manga, keep in mind this is fan fiction and I do not own Inuyasha manga...but i do fallow the anime and am quite sad that kagura took Kouga's shards...oh well.


	3. Assassin Serenade

Assassin Serenade

_/The stars will cry  
The blackest tears tonight/_

'This has proved quite interesting, quite interesting indeed.' Naraku chuckled to himself, praising his luck. 'It looks as if all of the fools that could ever possibly be of any hindrance; have collected together and are currently ripping themselves apart!' Naraku's sides hurt, not only from his wounds, but from the sheer irony of the whole situation; they were making it too easy for him.

At first, Naraku_ had_ been concerned that this band of miscreants would do damage, especially the esteemed Sesshoumaru. But now, as he witnessed Sesshoumaru heavily damage the Wolf Prince and almost strangle the revived Monk, he knew that not even Sesshoumaru had a chance against him.

However, the fact that Sesshoumaru has acquired Tetsusaiga, which_ actually_ accepted him, was bothersome, not to mention the Wolf Prince is in possession of Tokijin, which Naraku had _not_ planned on at all. 'All I need to do is to destroy Sesshoumaru, and all the others will fall like dominoes.' Naraku schemed silently, Kanna beside him looked down at the floor; her eyebrows furrowed a little more than usual.

Kanna knew that Naraku was hatching a plan to destroy their group, her sister's _only_ chance at getting free. And that troubled Kanna, it troubled her _deeply_. She did not crave for freedom like her sister did, but she knew the Kagura did want freedom, and Kanna would aid her sister to get this freedom…because Kagura deserved it.

"Kanna, summon me your newest brother, Keiji. I have a job for him to accomplish." Naraku coiled his voice into Kanna's obedient ears. Naraku knew that Kagura had no inclination of the newest incarnation he had created.

"Yes Master Naraku." Kanna slowly replied in her eerie pitched voice. Naraku almost laughed at the sheer coincidence that his incarnation he had created, was an old assassin. 'To be more precise, the _Eastern Land's_ assassin.' Naraku foamed at the battle that would wage. Many years ago, the Eastern Lands had trained youkai to be assassins. Since the Eastern kingdom's rival was the Western lands, and the Western Lord was Inutaisho, they trained special Youkai to make the Inu youkai's strength's their weaknesses.

Naraku also noted, while tucking a piece of his curly ebony hair behind his pale ear, that the same techniques will work against the Ookami demons also, Kouga will meet his demise also.

"Master Naraku, you have called for my services this soon?" The handsome youkai was human-like in stature. His dark purple hair was tightly pulled back into a high bun; a few wispy bangs flanked his forehead. His searching dark blue pupils darted like bats in his cold eyes. The bottom half of his face was covered with a mask of black fabric. He wore plain black hamaka's with a white haori that had a twisting black dragon on the left side and sleeve. Kanna noted the symbol on his forehead, a black crescent moon on it's back, the downfall of the Inuyoukai. Keiji's weapons, two long Sais, were at his sides, both emitting a very strange aura.

"Yes Keiji, You are to dispatch of this band of miscreants that have on them the last remaining shards of the Shikon no Tama." Naraku paused as the image of the band came into view. "It might also be of interest that the Lord of the Western Lands is apart of this group." Naraku imputed fluidly, his low sickening voice seeped into the void of the castle room like a tangible miasma.

"Yes, so it is, Sesshoumaru. I will honor my Lord by collecting Sesshoumaru's head; and his ally's heads as well." Keiji stated proudly, though he really had no idea who those others were. He only knew his lord of the Eastern lands was deeply threatened by that awful Inu-youkai and he do anything in his power to fulfill the Lord of the Eastern Land's wishes of destroying them. Keiji remembered vividly how the Inu youkai ravaged their villages without mercy; and how they killed the lady of the Eastern Lands.

"By killing Sesshoumaru and Kouga, the humans will be powerless. Bring me the four shards of the Jewel when you are through with your duty." Naraku said coldly, Keiji began to wonder about this Shikon no Tama, but he didn't think much of it, his only concern was to dispatch Sesshoumaru _cleanly_ to honor his lord. Keiji called upon his youki to fly him from the castle that seemed to have him on edge, even for a calm collected assassin.

"Take Kanna with you, she will be of help when dealing with multiple enemies." Keiji frowned under his mask; he could easily take on four opponents! Kanna looked to Keiji. He was different from the rest; he pledged his allegiance to his Lord, not to Naraku. 'Then again, Naraku had complete control over that….doesn't he?' Keiji picked up the almost light as a feather Kanna, and placed her behind him.

"Hold on little…er…girl?" Keiji was wondering why he couldn't smell anything on her, she smelled like nothing, but nothing was better than the stench Naraku gave off. Kanna did as she was instructed and held on the back of Keiji's legs as he formed his youki, much like Sesshoumaru's own, and flew off Southwest towards Sesshoumaru. Keiji, and secretly Kanna as well, were very relieved to be out of the wretched castle that Naraku concocted.

"You are not like the others." Kanna whispered. He reminded her of the shounijin-tai that each had a jewel shard in his forehead. Though right now, they were back at the castle. Kanna supposed that Naraku had no use for them, unless this Keiji did not complete his task.

Keiji heard her comment with his ears, but did not feel at ease by them. He did not associate himself with those others, especially that very odd Matsuke and Hakudoushi. Matsuke was a phantom demon, Hakudoushi was just evil; the only pleasure they enjoyed was causing sorrow and killing. Keiji did_ not_ care for that _at all_. He just wanted to complete his task he started so long ago. Kanna shifted her grip slightly; He wanted to shake her from him. He was not used to having someone cling to him; he was usually alone.

"What others? Those demons in Naraku's castle do not know anything. The only reason I serve under Naraku is because he gave me the second chance to finish my mission, nothing more." Keiji stopped. He was not used to talking so much. He was an assassin! Keji rationalized that passing the time of flight by talking with Kanna was not such a horrible idea.

"I am sure, however, Naraku will kill me as soon as I deliver the shards to him. Those stupid Shikon no Kakera is all that Naraku desires, and as soon as he gets them, he will probably dispose of you; and your sister Kagura as well." Kanna swallowed a lump in her throat. She was not afraid of death, but the death of Kagura would not be the same as her own. Kanna found herself deep in thought, ignoring the rising sun in the east, and the grin behind Keiji's mask.

* * *

_/And this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air  
Here I am pouring my heart onto these rooftops/_

The group was silent as they walked towards the west, only Sesshoumaru knew where they were going, and for the time being, Kikyo, Kouga and Miroku left it at that. They were all deep in thought, all uncertain of the future to come, but none showed it externally, save Miroku. Miroku looked _haggard_, even more so than the recovering Kouga. The dark circles that rimmed Miroku's eyes, and the purple, black and green buises on his neck gave off a pained, downtrodden expression that Sesshoumaru did not miss.

'What in the world has gotten into me? Why do I _care_ that these people do not trust me? So what if I am in some sort of group! This Sesshoumaru is _only _the leader of the Western Lands, _not_ the leader of some rag-tag group that the _only_ thing holding them together is the hatred of a certain evil hanyou…' Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly.

Miroku had not even looked his way since I almost killed him, and Kouga was perpetually wary of anything, Sesshoumaru was no fool, he knew Kouga was baring his fangs at him the entire way.

Sesshoumaru's expression changed when they finally came insight of his castle…well…castle ruins. Ever since that day, only the Western Wing of the Castle has been intact. Kouga also looked up, noticing their destination. He knew the story of what happened here, the attack, the murder…Kouga knew that there were only one survivor of the attack; the icy, arrogant,_ bastard_ Sesshoumaru.

Kouga bared his fangs again, he wanted nothing more to _rip_ off Sesshoumaru's head and feed his body to his pack of wolves, but first, his head and his back needed to heal fully, since they both silently racked with pain. 'Damn that stupid Taiyoukai. He thinks he is so high and mighty, when in reality he is _nothing_. He has no pack to call his own; he simply travels about his land like a wandering hobo! He didn't even protect his human people from attacks! He didn't patrol his lands, he was _no_ leader; he was _no_ Lord!

Miroku looked on in awe; even in ruins the castle looked i_mpressive_. The crumbled intricate stone walls and the remains of rotting teak were spattered about the clearing haphazardly, but clearly were remnants of something old and exquisite. The Western Wing itself looked like a small castle. Miroku knew there was a reason that this castle never got refurbished...but he did not know. He didn't even know Sesshoumaru _had_ a castle, let alone a mostly ruined one. Miroku then sensed something, and noticed it was very quiet…interesting.

Kikyo had a bad feeling in the pit of her gut. She knew that by coming here Sesshoumaru was just _asking_ for Naraku to knock on his door. 'If Sesshoumaru thinks that Naraku does not know of this group's existence, he is more of a fool than my Inuyasha.' Kikyo smiled sadly, he doesn't even _remotely_ care; we are _nothing _to Sesshoumaru.

Kikyo frowned, turning her thoughts from Sesshoumaru to 'her' Inuyasha. What was she going to do after she revived Inuyasha and her reincarnation?! She is no longer dead, so dragging him to hell is no longer an option…so…what now? Kikyo sighed, she was _tired_, she just needed to sleep; she'd think things through later. 'Is he My Inuyasha?'

"This is my palace; we shall stay here…." Sesshoumaru paused as he looked back to Kouga. 'Rin does not like wolf youkai, I will have to keep Rin occupied so she doesn't notice him. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes laid on Miroku. "You monk, you shall be in charge of looking after Rin." Miroku, looking unusually cross, looked to Kikyo with his lavender eyes.

"My name is _Miroku_, and Kikyo will be better with Rin, ask her instead of ordering me. I am merely a human monk; aren't I incapable of such a_ momentous_ task?" Miroku shot back sarcastically. Usually he was compliant, but he was just tired and something in him_ snapped_.

"Rin? Can someone tell me what a damn Rin is?!" Kouga asked, noticing the hostile nature of the monk, made his wolf blood hostile in return. Sesshoumaru, by this time was inwardly seething at Miroku and Kouga, contemplating how he should kill them.

Kikyo really had _enough_ of their bickering; it had nothing to do with her anyway. It didn't matter where they were, no one had a clue where Naraku was, not even her. So, they would just have to wait for Naraku to resurface, though not he personally. 'It will be harder this time to kill Naraku because he won't be as careless this time, he will be more cunning.' She then turned her attention towards the more complete parts of the ruins, noticing a small figure.

Is_ that_ the child? She doesn't look right at all...is she poisoned?

Sesshoumaru whipped around harshly to see Rin standing by a stone wall, but she wasn't moving, and she wasn't breathing properly. Sesshoumaru was on edge, his jaki spiked as he walked towards Rin, trying to maintain composure. 'She is just a human, but she is mine, and if anyone has done anything to her aru sniffed the air. Something was not right, something was definitely wrong. Whoever did this will surely _pay_.'

Miroku noticed Sesshoumaru and looked towards Rin; Then as if almost on queue, the hairs on her neck stood on end, an evil jaki was approaching. Kouga noticed too, he and Miroku began to follow Sesshoumaru, Miroku's grip on his rod tightened as he saw a figure perched on top of a half-crumbled stone wall. The figure to say the least; did not look friendly.

"Who in the hell are you?!" Kouga shouted at the demon, in spite of his throbbing headache. Kouga by his wolfish nature was more aggressive. He balled his fist as he raced towards the figure to get a better look, but before he could get close; the figure disappeared and reappeared next to the small girl. Miroku gasped, he was luring Sesshoumaru, and doing a good job considering Sesshoumaru started bounding over.

"What have you done with Rin!?" Sesshoumaru commanded his silver hair blew in the breeze like a sail, half concealing his still stoic face. The figure merely laughed. His dark blue eyes were constricting like a snake ready to strike.

"I never would have thought that you would be with humans, especially a small girl, a Monk and a _Miko_." He said lowly, Sesshoumaru nearly seethed when Rin's limp body collapsed to the ground in a light thud, by this time Kikyo already notched an arrow. No one does such cruel things to children and gets away with it.

"How dare you do that to a child!" Her powerful arrow shocked Kouga and Miroku because they were so used to Kagome's weaker arrows. This arrow was _double_ the strength easily; Kouga noticed Kikyo's arrow's aim was true. Sadly, no matter how powerful the arrow was, it did not prepare them for what happened next. The youkai pulled out both his Sais, put the two blades together; then separated them at a blinding pace. The blade the sais made deflected the arrow high into the sky.

"Very Impressive." With that, the demon disappeared again, reappearing between Kouga and Kikyo. Miroku would have used his Kazaana, but he wouldn't risk sucking in Kikyo and Kouga as well. With a quick move, Kouga ran and tried to kick the nuisance away from Kikyo, but he was a second too late. The damage had already been done.

The assassin threw three poisonous knives at Kikyo, she blocked two with a hasty forcefield; but the last one struck her in the side, causing her to buckle over in pain. Kouga, to say the least, was beyond a little _pissed_.

"Kyyaaaaa." Kikyo fell to the ground, the long knife sticking from her side dangerously. Miroku by that time was done being on the sidelines, he ran up to the assassin youkai along with Kouga.

"You'll pay for that you sneaky, cowardly bastard!" Kouga chased the bounding assassin, while Miroku tried to head him off on the other side. Sesshoumaru, was contemplating what he should do, the smell of the Miko's blood was already seeping to his nose, but would he_ allow_ himself to care? He went silently to Rin's side, noticing automatically that she was poisoned, he could smell it.

"Rin...Rin...Rin..." He tried to rouse her, but she didn't budge. This disturbed him. He was used to see her happily bounding around with such life in her chocolate brown eyes, but her eyes were lifeless, and her skin was pasty pale. She didn't even _smell_ like was supposed to.

He then turned to the assassin, noticing that Kouga and Miroku were trying to fight together. Sesshoumaru had _no_ idea what it was like to fight as a team. He will just wait for Kouga and Miroku to be defeated then he would go in.

"It looks as if your Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't care whether you live or die." The assassin with the dark purple hair slickly imputed. Miroku's mind stalled, looking at the Taiyoukai. He _kne_w Sesshoumaru didn't care about him, but it still didn't make him_ feel_ any better. Miroku felt as if his chest had enormous weight on it when he said those words.

"Feh. He is not my Lord you stupid Pissant! Now stop running and fight, you coward! Let me rip your face from your scull!" Kouga punched the assassin as he landed, sending him back a few steps, enough steps for Miroku to use his kazaana.

"Move Kouga!" Miroku ripped off his rosary beads and the sacred fabric. The winds that were emitted, formed a giant vortex that begun to suck in debris into his hand. However, Miroku did not notice the poisonous insects that were lurking in the castle ruins. Before the lavender eyed monk could stop his air-rip, many poisonous insects slipped in, and immediately he fell to his knees breaking out in a cold sweat.

'With all the times I've gotten poisoned, one would think I would be immune to it by now.' Miroku mused before he blacked out, several yards from where Kikyo lay; her miko powers helping little to heal her wound.

"And then there were two." The assassin hissed. Kouga jumped back a small bit, trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do next. He had Tokijin, but he wanted to save that for emergencies. Sesshoumaru rushed over to Miroku and Kouga in an half concerned, half fed-up speed.

That is when Sesshoumaru noticed the mark on the assassin's forehead, the mark of the dying moon. It was then when he saw the suffering face of Miroku, and the flashbacks of his mother and his sister did he become truly irritated. He knew this demon, this demon was one of three assassins that infiltrated his castle and burned most of it to the ground.

"I should have killed you the moment I sensed you, Keiji." Kouga turned slightly to face Sesshoumaru who was collecting jade poison in his claws. Kouga figured it out too quickly. 'This Youkai must be one of those assassins that attacked Inutaisho's castle over fifty years ago. I heard a rumor that they had the dying moon on their foreheads, but I _never _thought that one of those horrible assassins would resurface.' Kouga was no fool; he knew that he would actually have to use Tokijin to kill Keiji.

"Sesshoumaru, you won't survive this." Keji took the sais from his belt and twirled them once before gripping them and taking an offensive stance, his dark blue eyes concentrating on Sesshoumaru, ignoring Kouga. Sesshoumaru watched as Keiji disappeared from view again and reappeared next to him in a flash. Sesshoumaru jumped to the side dodging Keiji's attack while clawing the mask off Keiji. His mouth was a straight line framed by cold lips.

Kouga decided he did not want to be forgotten, drew Tokijin and charged at Keji leaving a cyclone in his wake. Keiji whipped around and parried Kouga's attack with his sais. They were in a deadlock; both weapons were shaking with the intensity of each other's jaki. Keiji frowned; he knew that this sword was _not_ forged from an _Inu youkai's fang_. Kouga had the advantage and was slowly pushing the two sais back.

"Time's up bastard!" Kouga pushed with all his might and triumphantly won the deadlock. Beads of sweat dripped from Kouga as his rage soared and he let loose a vertical blade of jaki towards the recovering Keiji. Keiji _barely_ dodged Kouga's attack, that sliced the ruins behind him in two. He jumped high in the air and dove on Kouga with his sais. Kouga counterattacked, but his timing was off. Kouga was sent crashing back into the ruins. A pile of rubble and stones soon incased Kouga.

"Now you will pay. You will pay for the death of the Lady of the Eastern Lands." Keiji sneered as he took a stance to face Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's gold eyes hardened. 'The past should _stay_ in the past. His land already got revenge by killing my _mother_ and _sister_ while my father wasn't present. I need to rid my land of this pest.' Sesshoumaru concluded, unsheathing Tessaiga.

"You need to leave now." Sesshoumaru icily hissed as they both jumped towards each other sais and swords drawn. Sesshoumaru slashed at Keiji, but since Tessaiga was so large, and meant to be wielded mostly with two hands, his attacks were a fraction _too slow_. Keiji took this advantage to slice up Sesshoumaru in quick, deep cuts.

Sesshoumaru was slowly getting frustrated, even the few hits he got on Keiji, the damage was not as lethal as it should be; something was_ amiss_. And with each cut that was made on Sesshouamaru's body, the slower he got due to blood loss.

"Since death is so quick upon you, I'll tell you my secrets. My body is resistant to Inu fangs and attacks; and my sais are more potent against Inu enemies." Sesshoumaru put the pieces together. 'That is why they were able to slaughter my mother over fifty years ago, her attacks weren't effective and his did more damage against Inu youkai, being incredibly effective.' Sesshoumaru realized he _needed_ to use the Kaze no Kizu.

"Die." Sesshoumaru had the wind scar in sight already so all Sesshoumaru had to do was slice. The deadly attack shot towards the surprised Keiji, but before Sesshoumaru could be pleased in his victory; Kanna stepped into view and the Kaze no Kizu was repelled back at him! Sesshoumaru, with one arm, couldn't draw Tensaiga in time. Sesshoumaru was wide-eyed as the attack reached point blank range.

"Hyaaaah!" Kouga leapt in front of Sesshoumaru at the last second with Tokijin drawn. Kouga's _rage_ was burning as he lashed out Tokijin horizontally, creating a_ tsunami_ of violet jaki that cancelled out the Kaze no Kizu. The sonic blast blew the small frame of Kanna back so she was no longer protecting the hurt Keiji.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kouga for a brief second before leaping into the air with his poison whip drawn. The poison whip was the only weapon effective to Keiji; he coiled the poison whip around the neck of the weakened Keiji.

All Sesshoumaru had to do was to pull.

"You and your…friends can do it." Keji's limp, dying form fell to the ground with soft thud. Ribbons of blood and Sesshoumaru's poison fell from Keji's lips. Kanna looked at him from a safe distance, her dark eyes were wide and her white hair was blowing. She was _slightly_ anguished with the death of her brother, yet _slightly _happy. Keiji didn't belong, and it was better to die at the hands of that_ taiyoukai_, than _enslaved_ by Naraku. Kanna was through being sad for him. He was in a different realm now, and with his last words in mind; She smiled a ghost of a smile.

'If the Monk and the Miko survive, and they unite; there is hope yet.' She looked back one last time at Kouga lifting Kikyo off the ground, and Sesshoumaru sheathing Tessaiga before she vanished into the thin, morning air.

_/Just a ghost to the world  
thats exactly  
exactly what I need/ _-Anthem of Our Dying Day by Story of The Year

Well that's chapter three, I hope you like it. I know you guys are angry with me because this totally disrupts any manga/anime plot lines… but this is a fan fiction and I hope my creative liberty will satisfy you! And I hope that none of the characters are too OOC, I will do some more character analysis in the next chapters since I have not delved into their characters very thoroughly.

Next is the chapter devoted mostly to Sesshoumaru and Miroku!


	4. Injured's Anthem

Injured Amerada

_/Crowded streets all cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run/_

Kouga limped slowly, but surely to Kikyo's bloody form, lying haphazardly in the middle of the clearing. His head was pounding like a hammer and the rest of his body was racking with visible pain. Yet, he kept walking towards her; he didn't know why, he didn't really care. Emotions and understanding them were never a concern of Kouga; he acted almost purely on instinct and impulse. His teal eyes were weary as he knelt down beside the fallen Miko, her eyes pinched shut in pain; beads of sweat rolled down her forehead and off onto the plains of her cheeks.

She didn't smell well… she was potently poisoned.

"Dammit all!" Kouga quietly snarled as he placed his dirty, bloody hand onto her forehead. She was burning up, and with the little knowledge of humans that he had, even he knew that it was serious. 'No...no NO! This_ can't _happen again! It just can't happen to Kikyo _too_! I won't let it...but what can I do? I don't know the first thing about poison.' Kouga's mouth went desert dry as he wiped some of the poison induced sweat from Kikyo's burning forehead.

Kouga's gaze lifted up to Sesshoumaru, his armor had been apparently cut off during the battle, and over his entire form were deep blossoming, crimson stains where he was sliced open. There was even a cut on his left cheek bone that dribbled blood down his neck. Sesshoumaru will live, it's Kikyo and Miroku who are in question, and not to mention the child Rin who was placed in the dirt a ways off. Yet, Kouga didn't quite understand why Sesshoumaru's bleeding _wasn't _slowing.

"Hey, you!" Kouga shouted, Sesshoumaru merely ignored him and licked the blood from his fingers while making his way to Miroku who was blacked out, probably as bad off as Kikyo.

"FINE! Sesshoumaru! Do you have any antidote for her poison?" Sesshoumaru regarded the Wolf Prince with a dart of his golden eyes. His usual straight lined mouth down turned slightly at the Miko's condition. Sesshoumaru figured out that the poison in her system would have been dispelled by now if it were a youkai poison. Sniffing the air lightly, he concluded that it wasn't the case.

"No." Sesshoumaru had other things to worry about than the condition of that Miko or Miroku…right? Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly. He knew how to fix the miko's condition, but the condition of the monk troubled him. The monk could not purify the poison inside of him. 'Perhaps, the wolf might know what to do. He had been known with to be around his brother's tagalongs before…'

"What are you_ going_ to do then?! Are you going to let her di—" Kouga's tired rants were cut off with a sharp glance from Sesshoumaru.

"I know how to help the Miko. Stand aside." Sesshoumaru stood. His actions were slowed by his loss of blood that was very apparent across the ground in erratic splatters and puddles. Sesshoumaru neared the unconscious Kikyo and regarded her for a second. 'How strange, my idiot brother fell for this Miko, then chose her _reincarnation_ over her when she died. I wonder if this human can feel betrayal as well...' Sesshoumaru's thoughts cut off as he saw Kouga's battered tail twitch in nervousness.

Sesshoumaru allowed a small bit of his deadly toxic poison to seep from one claw. He bent down slowly and deposited it into her infectious wound.

"_What was that supposed to do?!_" Kouga roared. 'Sesshoumaru is going to _kill_ Kikyo to put her out of her misery!' Kouga's eyes began to flash red at the misinterpretation of Sesshoumaru's actions.

"When my youkai poison merges with the non-youkai poison she will be able to purify both, healing herself internally." Sesshoumaru paused, not only because Kouga was automatically at ease, but because Kouga _trusted_ him to save her life. Sesshoumaru had only really been trusted before by three people. Yet then his thoughts fell unexpectedly on the fallen monk, Miroku.

"Do you know of a way to cure the monk? Were you not with my brother and his companions?" Kouga thought for a moment. Kagome knew all sorts of treatments, but…of course…Kouga's face fell thinking of his 'mate.' Then he remembered that village they stayed at with that old woman Kaede. She was a miko, he could smell it. And if anyone can cure a poison, a miko could.

"I bet that old bat Kaede could cure the poison…She's the miko that lives in the village just outside your territory, the fishing village, Ya know?" To tell the truth, Kouga really knew little about humans and villages, except the small amounts from the ones that he destroyed, and Kagome of course.

"Kaede…she still lives." Sesshoumaru was not an idiot;_ that_ was the village in which Kikyo housed the Shikon no Tama fifty years ago. _That_ _village_ was the one that his idiot brother was sealed near, and the one that Kaede was appointed the miko protectorate of.

Kouga grew tired of watching that stuck-up Taiyoukai think about whatever he was thinking about, so he began to wonder about his own tribe, and if they were alright leaderless. 'I did kinda leave them suddenly…I bet Ginta and Hakkaku are fine though, they can run the place till I regain my strength to return.

Kouga was roused from his ponderings when Sesshoumaru picked up Miroku and put him on his good shoulder.

"I shall take Miroku and Rin to the village." Sesshoumaru announced as he walked over to the small child and managed to pick her up with his weary, snow white tail. Kouga could still smell the blood oozing from Sesshoumaru's innumerable wounds.

With Miroku over his right shoulder, and Rin coiled in his tail, Sesshoumaru bounded off into the direction of the fishing village of Edo. Kouga watched on as Sesshoumaru leapt to the East. With a heavy sigh, Kouga rested back against a chunk of ruin. Kouga closed his tired eyes, keeping his other senses on alert incase Kikyo's condition worsened, or a threat arose. He silently hoped that _neither_ would occur.

Sesshoumaru's mouth turned downwards into a frown. 'Why am I even _doing_ this? What possesses me to have Miroku _alive_?' Sesshoumaru cleared his mind of thought as he subconsciously readjusted Rin in his tail. 'I am _not _becoming soft like Father.' Sesshoumaru looked up towards the cheerful midday sun and noticed that he was almost at Edo.

* * *

_/Show me how we end this alright. Show me how defenseless you really are/_

"Kaede! It's been three days! What if...what if Kagome is hurt or _worse_! I have to go to look for her, they might need my help!" Shippo squealed towards the old Miko cooking lunch over the small fire in the rickety hut. Kaede turned to the small kit and sighed heavily. She knew that Naraku was still alive, she could feel it.

"Aye child don't ye be doing foolish things. Patience is a virtue. They will return, just ye wait." Shippo calmed down enough to stop his cying; but he was wringing his small hands, and his body was wracking. Kirara went over to Shippo and curled in his lap, he was momentarily comforted by the gesture.'Please Inuyasha, Kagome...be safe, come back soon.'

Then Kirara got up and growled, and that is when Kaede sensed it...Sesshoumaru was near, no doubt about it.

"Kaede I-I s-smell Sesshoumaru's blood...He is looking Kagome and Inuyasha!" Shippo accused as he tensed up and went to the door of the hut, with a transformed Kirara behind him. But what Shippo smelled confused him. He smelled a lot of Sesshoumaru's blood, Miroku and a girl! However, this didn't fool Shippo; he transformed into the first form he could think of...Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru was at first taken aback when he saw his younger brother Inuyasha in the doorway of the hut. He forgot that there was a Kitsune in Inuyasha's group. Sesshoumaru also didn't realize how _wide_ his eyes where until he narrowed them. He looked inside the hut, the Neko youkai was protecting the old Miko and the Miko dropped the arrow she was stringing. Sesshoumaru didn't feel like conversing with either of the three, but he had to unfortunately.

"Miko, you know how to dispel poisons do you not?" Sesshoumaru stated more than asked. Kaede stared at Sesshoumaru; he was drenched fresh blood and covered in deep cuts, one even marred his face. He unraveled Rin in his tail and placed her down with Miroku. All three occupants in the hut were confused and enraged. Before the Miko had a chance to reply, Shippo noticed the Tessaiga, lost control and tried to punch the weary Taiyoukai.

"You you Bastard! I_ hate_ you! You _killed_ them! You killed them all didn't you?! You killed my mom and Inuyasha! That's why you have Tessaiga! _You cold bastard_ I swear I'll kill you!" Shippo shrieked as he punched and kicked at Sesshoumaru, still in his Inuyasha form. Sesshoumaru tired of this; he dodged the kit's hasty attacks, becoming aware of how much blood he lost.

"Silence kit. I did not kill my brother." Sesshoumaru clipped in a bored tone as he picked up the kit and threw him into a tree. Shippo slumped against the tree, loosing his Inuyasha form, but when he lifted his head; his eyes were bleeding red with _pure_ hatred for Sesshoumaru.

"Half-brother! There is no way Inuyasha could be _your_ full brother!" Shippo got up from being knocked into a tree. Kirara flew from the hut and landed between Shippo and Sesshoumaru. Kirara knew something was amiss…if Sesshoumaru did in fact kill Inuyasha, why did he reek of Naraku and save Miroku?

"Was. Naraku killed Inuyasha and your companions." Kirara then growled and spoke in a youkai tongue. Sesshoumaru growled back, and left Shippo and the Neko and proceeded inside the hut. Shippo, too fired up and angry to go back inside, remained outside and silently bawled with Kirara by his side.

"What happened to ye? Ye're covered in your own blood from head to toe, and tis not stopping." Kaede asked the stoic Taiyoukai as he came into the hut. Usually a question like this would receive a beheading by Sesshoumaru for pointing out a weakness. This time, however, he needed this Miko and Sesshoumaru was _not_ in the mood for fighting. Seeing the image of his brother livid at him put Sesshoumaru in a dismal mood.

"One of Naraku's incarnates attacked us. He was apart of the dying moon assassins." Sesshoumaru sat down, licking the blood that ran down onto his fingers from his arm. Kaede sat and put wet cloths on Rin's and Miroku's foreheads, she was thankful that one of their group was still alive; there was hope yet.

"Us? Ye mean this wee child and Miroku?" Kaede asked again, disregarding lunch entirely as she prepared herbs for Miroku's antidote. Sesshoumaru eyed her inconspicuously. 'I suppose she should know about her sister…it doesn't matter to me one way or another.'

"Not entirely, that Wolf Prince and your sister were attacked as well." Kaede dropped the pestle in her bowl. 'My sister, Kouga, Miroku and Sesshoumaru are traveling _together_?!' Kaede then had an urgent feeling to see her sister. 'If poor Kagome truly died, then Kikyo would have her body and soul back. I pray to Buddha she is fairing well.' Kaede thought.

"And ye have Tessaiga. Ye must be pleased about such a triumph." She noted as she poured the powdered herbal mixture into the warm water and stirred. Sesshoumaru looked to his side and saw Tessaiga, but he did not feel triumphant. He did not feel any happier. Ever since he arrived at the ruins of his father's old empire, those haunting words were in the back of his mind echoing like a lost child on a mountain.

_"Protect your brother Sesshoumaru…protect Inuyasha from harm…" _

Sesshoumaru growled lowly 'Why should I have to keep a promise to father that _he_ did _not_ keep to my _mother or sister_! He did _not_ protect mother or sister when the assassins arrived! He was _away_! Away reviving Izayoi from that nobleman with _THIS_ fang! He _betrayed_ us!' Sesshoumaru had it, he was sick of being constantly reminded of the past. He took Tenseiga and threw it through the wall of the hut where it plunged in the ground.

'…the katana that revives lives. That fang's jaki is on Miroku and the girl, interesting.' Kirara noted and stepped lightly towards the sword and plucked it up with her fangs, and held it. Shippo, who was too deep in a depression to care, sobbed against the tree.

"So my sister travels with ye. What are your plans for the Shikon no tama?" Kaede quickly changed the subject as she gave Miroku the antidote. Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku's face, his black bangs plastered to his forehead, his eyes knit closed in pain. He also looked at the bruises on his neck. A small speck of a feeling landed in his gut, concern, and a little of something else that was deeper. 'Guilt? Worry?...no it can't be.'

Then he looked to Rin, she seemed to be fairing better than Miroku or the Miko. Keiji must have just subjected Rin to the poisonous aura of his sais and not the actual poison itself. Sesshoumaru could not place why he was relieved that Rin was getting better. He found a ghost of a smile creep on his stone carved lips before he promptly killed it.

However, Kaede didn't miss it.

"Plans? Foolish wench. This Sesshoumaru has no plans for such a foolish thing." As Kaede prepared the other antidote, Sesshoumaru began to feel a little tired...his eyesight began to get blurry. He leaned up against the side of the hut for support, his breath become short, as if he wasn't getting enough air.

"Aye, Sesshoumaru-sama, ye need to bandage those wounds, ye haven't stopped bleeding." Kaede reached over towards the 'guaze' as Kagome once called it, but Sesshoumaru just glared at her.

"Prepare those _potions_ miko. That is what I _told_ you to do, do so quickly." Sesshoumaru's voice rumbled lowly like a dog's growl. Her one eye widened in surprise. 'He is conserned for them, concerned for Miroku and the small girl over his own health.' Kaede did as she was told and tried her best to concoct the right antidote for Rin's poison.

Her facial features darkened. 'Sesshoumaru was right, this poison was made by assassins over fifty years ago; I learned it as a child when it was fairly common. Yet, I wonder if those assassins were the ones that killed the Lady of the Western Lands—'Her thoughts where cut off by a scamper of small feet coming into the hut. A grief-stricken Shippo turned to Sesshoumaru, his emerald eyes constricted and red from tears.

"What happened to them? Did Naraku _actually _kill them? _Please _tell me!" Shippo pleaded to the half-conscious Youkai Lord. Sesshoumaru's golden gaze flashed to the kit. 'He is truly concerned over his comrades, and his 'mother'.'Trough his mind echoed again: 'Protect your brother Sesshoumaru….protect Inuyasha from harm.'

"I arrived at the scene of the battle that claimed their lives. I was able to revive the monk, so I did. Then the miko, Kikyo, arrived and shortly after did the Wolf Prince." Sesshoumaru paused as the Kitsune scooted closer to him as if he was telling a fairy tale story, much like Rin does. "I claimed Tessaiga, for not only is it _mine_, but if Naraku returned he could have wielded it, being a _hanyou_. The Miko buried your friends and collected the shards. As of late, we traveled to my father's old empire and got ambushed by Naraku's _spawn_." Sesshoumaru looked down at the Kitsune who was sniffling quietly.

"I don't get it…Inuyasha _always_ said you were really mean and cold and a _bastard_, but you tried to come rescue him even though you didn't have too. You couldn't revive Inuyasha, but you revived Miroku, his friend." Shippo paused, his dank emerald eyes gained hope. "Are you going to wish them back with the jewel? Is _that_ why you are traveling with them?" Shippo's line of questions ended as he looked into the cold eyes of the Lord of the Western Lands.

'He reminds me of Inuyasha when he was little, a pup.' Sesshoumaru didn't answer at first, he just stared, not glared, back at Shippo, but then Sesshoumaru's lips moved.

"The jewel has no consequence to me; I am not collecting the fragments, nor do I wish to use them. However, if you, kit, are searching for them, _you_ need to talk to the Miko." Sesshoumaru finished, a flame of hope burned in Shippo's eyes.

"So you're sayin' that I can bring Kagome back?!" Shippo smiled, tears rimming his emerald eyes.

"If you collect the jewel shards, I don't see why you cannot." Sesshoumaru stated. Shippo, bursting with a new found sense of joy, leapt, without thinking, into Sesshoumaru and hugged him. Kaede nearly laughed at the surprised Sesshoumaru being hugged by a smiling, small, red-brown puff of fur.

Then Shippo realized that he was signing his death sentence and jumped off the youkai Lord. Sesshoumaru, too tired to retaliate, let the Kitsune escape to the other wall of the hut. 'Feh, stupid kit, I'll teach him a lesson later.'

Sesshoumaru moved to get up, but realized that his joints were stiff. He looked down at his hand and found it deathly pale. 'Damn it all, I am not healing fast enough, only a few of my wounds have stopped bleeding.' As if on queue, a roll of gauze and a large tube of 'Neo-spo-Rin' fell into his lap. He looked up to see the kit grinning.

"Don't look at me, it was Kirara's idea." Shippo shrugged. 'Just like Inuyasha.' Sesshoumaru noted. Shippo left the hut leaving the silent Miko in the corner tending to Rin's fever, and Sesshoumaru with his thoughts and gauze. And as Sesshoumaru lifted his one arm to apply the strange herb 'Neo-spo-Rin' to his wounds and to gauze them, he noticed Miroku stir slightly. Sesshoumaru didn't pay heed until he heard his name.

"Sess-s-houmaru where…Kaede?" Miroku sat up slowly, propping up first on his elbows then actually sitting up. Everytime he got poisoned by those insects, the quicker the recovery. Miroku looked to Sesshoumaru, who to him looked half-dead. Miroku couldn't believe that in the condition that Sesshoumaru was in, that he managed to carry him, and Rin, this far. 'He isn't such a bad guy after all…' Miroku grinned.

"Aye child, take things easy, ye hast had a tiresome journey." Kaede smiled, handing the monk a bowl of water. Miroku was then reminded of when Sango and Inuyasha and Kagome were still alive. 'Sango and her hirakotsu would be on that side, Kagome and Shippo would be over there, across from Inuyasha, and then I'd be across from Sango.' Miroku let out a somber laugh of when Sango-chan used to slap him and laugh.

"Is something funny?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly from the corner, noticing Miroku's slight smile. 'He misses his comrades as well. To him, I am probably _still_ just the icy '_bastard_'.' Before Miroku could respond, Kirara leapt into the room and nestled herself in Miroku's lap. Miroku's expression lightened seeing the familiar youkai friend.

'Perhaps, this go around, things will be different, Midoriko.' Kirara mused, gazing at Rin.

"MIIIROOOKUUUU!" Shippo flew, literally, back through the door of the hut and jumped into his lap also. Shippo was so thankful that there was someone that he could talk to about Kagome with when he went on his journey. "I missed you so much!" was all the kit could think of saying. Miroku ruffled the kit's fur; Sesshoumaru turned his head.

Kaede from the side of the hut, gave Rin her antidote, and looked at the rag-tag group of survivors. 'Who would have guessed it? Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Kikyo, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara are the _only_ chance left to defeat Naraku. 'Watch out Naraku, they plan to send you straight to hell.' Kaede said inwardly.

"Shippo, Kirara how have you guys been?" Miroku asked a little breathlessly, from just waking up and being ran into by a speeding puff of fur. Sesshoumaru pretended to ignore them completely as he attempted to wrap his wounds with the squishy fabric. 'This would be less tedious with two arms.'…then Sesshoumaru thought of Tessaiga and growled.

"Is something wrong Sesshoumaru-sama? Do you…require assistance?" Miroku asked as lavender met gold. Sesshoumaru seethed. He was _not_ a charity case! He was a _Taiyoukai_!

"Why would _I_ require assistance of some _weak_ ningen?" Sesshoumaru stoically responded, though even Shippo could tell Sesshoumaru was irritated. Miroku felt badly at first, he didn't mean for Sesshoumaru to feel weak. 'But he has no right calling me weak, I survived this far.' Miroku narrowed his lavender eyes and looked to the floor. There was silence for a few minutes…until Rin stirred.

"Where is Rin? Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru instantly looked up from his bandaged wounds to see the little girl spring to life. The Taiyoukai sighed inwardly at the girl's antics as she immediately sat down in front of Sesshoumaru. Then she gasped.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is _hurt_; Rin must help! Rin will fetch water! Don't worry Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin will _save_ you!" She immediately stood up and ran from the hut to find a stream.

"Wait…er Rin! I'll help you too!" Shippo leapt up and ran out the hut followed closely by Kirara. 'Don't worry Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin will _save_ you.' That sentence ran though Sesshoumaru's mind a few times, trying to figure out what the girl meant by that.

Sesshoumaru looked to Miroku sitting on the dirt floor. Miroku did not know why, but he knew something was troubling Sesshoumaru, then he noticed that Tenseiga was missing.

"Did you lose Tenseiga?" Miroku asked calmly, noticing that Kaede looked his way and motioned him to drop the subject.

"No. Now get up, we are leaving." was Sesshoumaru's blunt and abrupt reply as he stood up, mostly bandaged, and walked from the hut. Miroku gave Kaede quick thanks before exiting as well. Shippo, Kirara and Rin were outside of the hut, struggling to drag up a huge bucket of water. Obviously Taiyoukai's require a large amount. Miroku smiled

"Miroku! Kirara and I are coming with you! I am going to wish back Kagome!" Shippo grinned as he left the bucket of water and hopped up and down with pride. Kirara, noting the impatience in Sesshoumaru's stance, transformed.

"That's great Shippo." Miroku managed to say, he didn't know how to respond.

"Rin, we are leaving, get on the neko." Rin beamed and hopped on Kirara's back, followed by Shippo, who was now chattering with Rin, and lastly Miroku. Miroku did not feel tops, but he was glad he was leaving. The old hut brought back too many memories. And as Kirara took to the sky in a fiery blaze, back to the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru lingered behind. Implanted in front of the god-tree was Tenseiga, with Kirara's scent. Sesshoumaru looked at the tree and sighed heavily while plucking Tenseiga out of the mud and into his obi.

"I didn't protect him. I failed you before, but I won't now." With that, Sesshoumaru bounded away silently, running from the god tree towards home. Kaede heard everything.

_/If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry  
You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hands on me one last time/-_So cold by breaking Benjamin.

AN:: TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!!!! 9-25-88…I'm 16!!! Sorry about the late update, I hoped you liked it anyway! Yeah, this chapter was longer than the rest by a half a page….whew…sorry if this story is not very fast paced, it wont be one of those "they all fall in love within the first two chapters" stories. It will take time to develop the relationships.

Also, a clarification one: I know that in the anime, Kagura's power is less than the Kize no Kizu, but in this story I made her stronger because….kagura is just one of the best characters…you have to give her props. Also, yes, I did add a sister to Sesshoumaru's family, Don't get mad, she is dead for real, she isn't coming back.

Clarification two: Yes I know that technically Kikyo got her soul back her body wouldn't change back, but in this story it did because I believe that if you have your soul, you can get a body too.

Last clarification: Kouga is now the weilder of Tokijin, and Tokijin draws off the power of rage and anger (making it up, but since goshinki had such hatred towards Inuyasha, and because Kouga gets inraged easily and is jealous of Inuyasha, I am making the swords trigger rage) Like Tessaiga's trigger is, protecting humans. Tokijin will have its own special attack(s). Sesshoumaru didn't have any of these 'special attack(s)' because Sesshoumaru rarely gets inraged.

Ok that's done if you have any questions, review, and I'll answer.

Ja ne!


	5. Discord Fermata

**-(****-** dream sequence

Discord Fermata

_/I wish I was too dead to cry  
__my__ self-affliction fades  
__stones__ to throw at my creator  
__Masochists to which I cater/_

"Hmph. So they are tougher than they appear…foolish. They will all perish for the inconvenience they caused me." Naraku was less than pleased; inside he felt like an inferno. He thought that Keiji would be suitable for bringing down those pathetic souls, but he miscalculated.

Naraku _hated_ miscalculating anything, especially something as trivial as _teamwork_. Naraku had dismissed from his mind that the team would even ban together and now they are helping each other! Inconceivable. Naraku's claret eyes sharply darted to the nearest person, who happened to be Kanna just returning from her less than pleasing journey. The miasma tripled in intensity.

No one dared show themselves to an angry Naraku; his wrath matched a typhoon's.

"Kanna; How was it that Keiji was slain?" Naraku lowly hissed; his ebony curls coiled about him like the snakes of medusa with a glare to match. Yet, Kanna was already stone and therefore immune to the enraged glare that Naraku was permeating. The albino-white girl took a few fearless steps foreword so her placid voice could be heard.

"Sesshoumaru used his whip of light to poison and strangle Keiji." Her deadpan voice was unwavering as she showed the image in her mirror as proof. Naraku lurched back on his cushion; the miasma began to lessen, much to Kanna's invisible delight. Her black eyes showed nothing to denote that she did not like Naraku any longer. He was the one to give her life, but she didn't like the way he lived. He believed that the ends justified the means, which to Kanna, was simply preposterous. 'The shikon no tama isn't worth killing over.' Kanna thought, then the plum haired Keiji, entered her mind, but quickly left.

"How did that crater come to be?" Naraku inquired empirically. Kanna looked in her mirror and sure enough, there was a massive crater where the two attacks collided, the Kaze no Kizu that she deflected and the Tsunami no Rippuku which countered it. She heard the wolf demon name the attack right as the battle was over. Naraku was slightly irritated; this crater was very large, what could have caused it?

"Sesshoumaru used the Kaze no Kizu to attack Keiji; I reflected the attack back to the Demon Lord. At the last moment Kouga interfered and used Tokijin's Tsunami no Rippuku to counter the Kaze no Kizu. That resulted in Keiji's downfall." Kanna had rarely spoken so much in such a short period of time. Kanna looked at the contemplating visage of Naraku, his claret eyes lidded with an icy blue made him look like a serpent. His wavy, black rippling hair did not help to that effect either.

"You are to say, that the Tokijin is as powerful as the Tessiaga even wielded by Sesshoumaru?" Naraku was stunned indeed. Sesshoumaru was supposed to know how to wield it so effectively he could slice though any attack, yet this was not the case at all. His attack was cancelled by the wolf youkai, Kouga! Naraku chuckled lowly to himself; things were coming up roses in his perspective. Tokijin, Tessaiga, he could have either and still be more powerful than the rag-tag party because of his Jewel shards.

"I suppose Lord Sesshoumaru." Kanna spoke stoically, like a harp whose strings have been long forgotten. Naraku smirked, yet inside he was slowly devising a plan. He was going to steal one of those katanas, but which one? There was no doubt in his mind that Sesshoumaru was his most formidable opponent, yet Kouga proved himself lethal as well. And Naraku did not even want to think of Kikyo. She looked plain to most, but to him, she was far from plain. He had the _urge_ to see her.

"Kanna show me Kikyo." Kanna did as she was told silently. She had to keep up her façade of obedience so that Naraku would trust her enough so that she could help Kagura escape. Kanna was underestimated by nearly everyone, just because she cannot physically harm, but she can harm one's soul. When the image appeared on her mirror, Naraku's beady eyes entirely glowed.

Kouga…was…holding her. _His_ Kikyo! 'I claimed her…no I didn't; I didn't want her. Yes I did; I always have! No, I could never be so weak as to love her. But I want her so badly. Yet I want to kill her. I couldn't kill her, I failed in doing so. I will kill her later, no doubt. Yet after I will get what I always wanted from her.' Naraku fought with his personalities, Kanna slightly amused. He thought about it for a moment. The only way to make a miko impure was to lay with one.

He grinned to himself after concluding his inner conflict; he liked this proposition. He would satisfy is lust with her, then kill her. It seemed like a good plan. Yet there was something inside of Naraku that wanted Kikyo _now_. He did not like having Kouga near to her; he hated him touching her. So he would fix that. He would kill the wolf demon first, to show Kikyo what it meant to belong to Naraku.

"You are dismissed Kanna, be sure to tell Kagura that very shortly she shall have to go on a mission for me." Naraku, with a wave of a hand and a twist of a head, dismissed Kanna without a second thought. Kanna did not mind of course, she left. Kanna, however, was confused inside. How could she help Kagura? Everything she did ended up in helping Narku. She did not know why she saved Keiji then, if she had not then Kouga would be off his radar and take Naraku later by surprise. But she wanted to save Keiji, he was _different_ than the others.

"Yo what do you want?" Kagura asked the small, pale girl who entered her room. 'It is odd', Kagura noted, 'Kanna doesn't even seem focused, she seems to be actually thinking something in that blank mind of hers.' Kagura looked at her through her liquid ruby eyes, 'She looks almost _puzzled_, but then again, no one can tell because she shows no emotion. I don't think she can.'

"Naraku wanted me to inform you that are to go on a mission soon." Kanna looked back blankly at her "younger sister" who was seething with fury. Kagura gripped her fan underneath her elaborate Kimono.

"Is that all you are, Naraku's little puppet? All you do is _comply_!" Kagura snapped; her crimson lips in a definite snarl. Kanna knew this was the truth, but she could not help it, she did what she was supposed to do…since she had no emotion, she really had no choice.

"I am _not_ a puppet." Kanna replied weakly, her voice almost lost in the wind that Kagura created.

"You are not? What are you then? Tell me!" Kagura was getting livid, everyone seemed to be against her, everyone! Naraku _hated_ her, as well did Inuyasha and the strange garbed miko. She also knew that even though Sesshoumaru tolerated her, he wanted nothing to do with her the way she wanted to. She was fed up and she just wanted someone to be on her side. But no! She was a traitor, an enemy, a spy, a pack killer, and a worthless _spawn_! Kagura hated it, every minute of it. That one reason why she craved freedom, to prove to herself and everyone she was none of those things!

"The youkai would call us sisters; there fore I am a sister." Kanna spoke not meekly, but with a hidden confidence that Kagura had not heard. Her winds circling the room in a whipping vortex ceased and she stood looking at Kanna, brushing her ebony bangs from her liquid ruby eyes.

"Kanna, youkai do not understand me! They think of me as evil and vile and not worth the wind I control! They are free, we are not!" Kagura replied defensively back, her words leaving her mouth like sorrow drenched needles. Kanna's black eyes widened. Keiji was _different_. He was not a mere incarnation; he was _alive_ once. He had his freedom once before he was moulded into Naraku. He understood their predicament because he knew that they never had freedom. Kanna wished Keiji was alive, because he would help them escape.

"Keiji did." Kanna murmured softly before she dissipated. Kagura was confused. Who was Keiji? But that didn't matter, if someone had understood, others will too.

* * *

_/I wish I had a reason, my flaws are open season  
__for__ this I gave up trying, one good turn deserves my dying/___

'_Stupid ungrateful mutt Sesshoumaru_! He didn't even thank me for saving his sorry ass!' Kouga realized with an angry snarl, still thinking of his new attack, the Tsunami no Rippuku. 'Well, he owes me! I'll make sure he pays me back too, a wolf never forgets a debt.' Just as the battered, tired Kouga was falling into a light asleep, a squawking sound marred his delicate ears. He mentally cursed whoever decided to bother him, he could feel no disturbing jaki, and it certainly wasn't Kikyo.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Mi'lord Sesshoumaru! Oh where _are _you?!" Kouga's pinched closed eyes twitched as he opened one slit teal iris to reveal a foul smelling toad like demon. Kouga immediately recognized the disturbance as Jaken, Sesshoumaru's little bitc—servant.

"Shut up willya?! I'm tryin to sleep you loudmouthed toad." Kouga snarled as he closed his eyes again. Jaken, however, was not offended, just shocked. 'My master's blood is spattered the ground, along with that incarnation of Naraku and of course the Miko's. Wait...miko?! What is a Miko doing here along with the wolf youkai? Where is that insufferable child and mi'lord?!!'

"I demand to know where my master is this instant you mangy wolf!" Kouga growled, no one called him that and got away with it. Kouga's sharp teal eyes flashed open, to his luck the shikon no kakera were healing his legs rapidly. Jaken looked fearless against the limber, strongly muscled wolf Youkai, yet under his robes he was trembling. It was his duty to protect his Lord and Rin from trouble, and if finding out where they were resulted in a bruising, he would take it.

Jaken, then had a plan, he'd use the wounded Miko against him. Not the most honorable of methods, but he needed to know if Sesshoumaru was in peril!

"Buzz off toad!" Kouga's low, smooth voice belted to the small green creature. Yet when Kouga opened his eyes, Jaken was leaning towards Kikyo with his Nintoujou over her sleeping face. Kouga reflexively growled and his left hand balled into a fist as his right went to Tokijin. 'This Toad is really pissing me off.'

"Tell me where he is or I'll kill the Miko!" Jaken slyly grinned, yet his grin paled as he watched Kouga take from his belt his master's sword, Tokijin and point its lethal blade to Jaken's forehead. Jaken stumbled backwards, his green skin paled in disbelief leaving his bulbous saffron eyes wide as plates. 'How?! How did he obtain Tokijin? My Lord... Was the massacre a trap? Did that heinous Naraku come here and lure you to your doom?'

"You hurt Ka-Kikyo and I'll destroy you!" Kouga paused; gauging Jaken's angry expression "Your Lord is at that fishing village…Edo. NOW SHUT UP!" Jaken fell backwards, feet to the air. 'Mi'Lord is ok thank kami!' As Jaken got up he found himself staring at the closed eyes of the miko, he noted how much she looked like the one that was traveling with Inuyasha, but she was different. Jaken did not think anything else of the miko as he sat away from Kouga.

Yet Kouga mentally pictured Kikyo in his head. Her facial features were more delicate, her scent was not unnaturally sweet, she smelled like the bellflower just after a rain storm. Of course he thought those thoughts before, but now he was actually thinking about her, not just noticing things. It was then that Kouga heard the rustling of fabric. He opened his eyes to see the Miko writhing in her sleep, her fists clenched, and eyes knit shut.

**-(- **_"Inuyasha." I cry in joy as I run to his silver haired form, topped with the adorable dog ears that I fell in love with from the beginning. Yet when I approached him, his amber eyes were not warm and cheery like they were when we first met. Not filled with love, compassion, humor and mischief, but hard, cold crystallized towards me. And I don't know why._

_"What is wrong Inuyasha? You know I did not kill you; it was all just a mistake. Let us go. Let us travel together like we wanted to so many years ago." I smile, my full lips turning into a crescent shape as I grab for his hand, yet he yanks it away as if I am acid to the touch. I feel my heart sink into my stomach, what is going on?_

_"Kikyo don't be stupid. I don't want to do anything with you anymore." He spits at me as if I am nothing but trash, or a demon who isn't worth his time destroying. He still must be angry with me about dragging him to hell. I know it was selfish, but I was so obsessed, so in love, I was willing to do anything to be with him if I could not get my soul back._

_"Inuyasha, I know I have done foolish things, but we can bury the past, we can start anew. Please take my hand and let us go start a journey together." I reach for his hand again, but this time he rears back and tries to claw me. His eyes are red with hatred. Then I see her, my reincarnation, right behind him, smiling smugly as if she won a trophy. As if she had beaten someone in a race and wanted to rub the victory in their face._

_"Didn't ya hear him? He said he doesn't love you anymore! He loves me, not a cold, uncaring clay pot like yourself! You tried to drag him to hell, now the only thing we will be burying is you!" Her high-pitched voice shrieks at me as she aims her arrow and fires a shot at me. Funny I don't even remember her having a bow. The arrow whizzes at me, and a try to jump to dodge it, but someone holds me in place…Naraku!_

_"Foolish Miko.__ Toying with my heart like it was some toy. You shall feel the pain that has been inside me for fifty years!" Naraku's voice snakes into my ears like a toxic miasma. His red eyes gleam at me like two poisonous bugs ready to bite. I look frantically to Inuyasha, only to find him holding my other arm preventing me from moving to dodge._

_"Inuaysha please!__ I meant no harm really I did not!" My stomach was curling into knots as I feel tears stream down my cheeks. He threw me away for the new version of myself. I am being replaced, and I am even stronger than she is! I am a better Miko than she is, but that doesn't matter in his eyes. Nothing I seem to do is right! No one seems to care about the miko who had the reincarnation that made everyone laugh. No one cares about why the incarnation was too broken to laugh, to dispirited to smile. I don't understand, why does everything, everyone that I love, loves my reincarnation more than me._

_"Goodbye you worthless miko."__ I cry harder now, my Inuyasha does not love me anymore. The arrow is coming at me, full force. I scream as the arrow pierces my chest, my skin burns away to nothing. _**-(-**__

"NO! Inuaysha!" She shot up screaming, hot sapphire tears flowed down her cheeks and sheen of sweat made her bangs stick to her forehead. Half of her hair was out of its place and rained down her right shoulder, her side was still red and raw from the poisoned stiletto, but her miko abilities healed most of the wound. Her heart was pounding, her body trembling. At first she thought she was alone, but she felt a presence next to her. She looked up with her puffy pink eyes to see the wolf demon Kouga kneeling over her, his eyes wide with curiosity and concern.

"Did you just have a nightmare about that mutt-butt?" Kouga asked; looking at the trembling Miko with his head tilted to one side. She was a powerful Miko, she could purify some of the strongest demons, but here she is, scared to death over a _nightmare_. Some reason he could not think of it as childish, because he was plagued with nightmares too, and sometimes he would wish he could just scream when he woke up too. Yet he didn't understand; why would she have a nightmare over that mutt? What connection did she have to him? Did Inuyasha do her harm when he was alive?

"I-I—Kouga yes I did." Kikyo managed to quietly say. She was about to shed another tear when a pair of strong warm arms wrapped around her quivering frame and lifted her up. She was shocked, but as her wet sepia looked into the sharp teal ones of Kouga, she calmed down. Kouga grinned as he looked down at the uncharacteristically vulnerable Miko. She wasn't like_ this_ before, she never quite showed emotion. She was a warrior Miko. Yet now, it is as if seeing another person. 'What did that mutt-butt do to her to make her this agonized?' Kouga thought.

"Did that mutt hurt you? How did you know him?" Kouga asked seriously, yet his low smooth voice did not carry a sharp edge to it. Her face was just a few inches away as Kouga looked at the beautiful form that he had in his arms, her fragile features, full lips, her thick-lashed sepia eyes, even her silk like onyx hair that was in disarray. His heart was playing some sort of game with him, because he knew he had to be loyal to Kagome, but here was this woman who was in his arms, and he did not feel wrong holding her. She opened her lips to form an answer, an answer for some reason felt wrong saying it to Kouga.

"He was my love. Before Kagome, we were together and then Naraku interfered. I loved him." Kouga's smile crashed. He was like a shipwrecked sailor. 'How could I have been so stupid? Thinking that she could have been the one?! She still loves that Inu-trasha! Why did everyone love him, what made him so goddamned special? Was it the silver hair and dog ears? Was it his heritage to the prestigious Inutaisho?! Is fate out to get me? It is not my fault that I do not have silver hair nor am I a taiyoukai! Kagome and Kikyo both loved that stupid dog hanyou, yet no one even cares what happens to me.' Kouga didn't even realize that his eyes were rimmed with red. He usually never lost control of his emotions like this. In fact, until recently he had never until Kikyo entered the picture and Kagome left. He didn't know what was happening; all he knew is that something inside him had changed.

"You! You love that stupid mutt?! Why?! Huh? Inuyasha loved Kagome not you! Can't you tell, can't you see Inuyasha is a stupid spoiled Hanyou who was selfish? He wasn't that special! He wanted the jewel for himself you know. You are a fool you sit and tell me you loved him! You are pathetic and I hope you never bring him back, because you are not getting the jewel shards out of my legs for that sack of crap-yasha!" Kouga bellowed the derogatory comments, his fangs barred. Kouga knew he might have gone too far, but he didn't care, he acted on impulse and instinct. He had long ago let go of Kikyo, long ago thought of what she looked like. He ignored the confused, hurt and nervous eyes of Kikyo as he turned from her.

His teal eyes were flaming as he stood up, and looked down at the bewildered miko. No one understood. No one understood what it felt like to be second best in a race of two, twice when it mattered most. He stormed away from Kikyo, he ran a distance away to a clearing. He needed to clear his head. He needed to think.

"Stupid! How could I have been so blind! She is going to use those shards to bring Inuyasha back to life, but I can't let her. I need to bring back my pack…and Kagome." Kouga growled, but then had an epiphany "Perhaps I can pretend to like Kikyo so I can get her Shikon no Kakera and use them for my wish. Yes that is what I will do, I will use her!" Kouga knew this was the only way. He usually hated being dishonest, he had never lied before, but he had changed. Besides…Kikyo didn't mean a thing

Yet, Kouga was unaware that he was being watched in the clearing by large yellow eyes. Jaken heard the plan to manipulate Kikyo, but didn't know what to do. Jaken at that moment did not care; for he was too busy cremating the dead Ah-Un that was killed by Keiji's arrival.

Jaken liked Ah-Un, and knew that a cremation would be perfect for the dragon that flew amongst the trees like his ashes did now. Jaken would have waited for his master to return to revive Ah-Un, but Ah-Un's heads were chopped off and Jaken did not think that his master could revive them both. Jaken then stood up, and watched the normal Wolf youkai storm back through the bush back into the clearing where the miko was. Jaken had no idea of what was going on, but he really didn't care, He was just waiting for his Lord to return to him like he always did.

Yet, when he left so suddenly three days ago, to where his half-brother and Naraku had fought, Jaken noticed his Lord's stoic mask had thinned. Yes, though he'd never admit it, Sesshoumaru had a look of urgency to his eyes that made Jaken wonder if Sesshoumaru cared about Inuyasha. The look of urgency wasn't the only thing something else was also very peculiar…Tenseiga was pulsing. Rapidly. The blue aura that Tenseiga let off was almost blinding, yet Sesshoumaru disregarded it…until it pulsed no more.

That is the instant Sesshoumaru left, and Jaken knew what had befallen his half-brother. Jaken knew that Inuyasha had died at the hands of that horrid Naraku. Even though Inuyasha was a fool, and could not wield Tessaiga to the best of his abilities; Jaken feared that Sesshoumaru-sama would now be in for a troublesome quest to defeat Naraku alone. With those last trains of thought, Jaken left the remains of Ah-Un's ashes and went back to the ruins to wait for Sesshoumaru.

'I _don't_ get him, I really _don't._' Kikyo got up from the dirt and grabbed her bows and quiver that had been discarded. She fully intended on leaving; that is all that she usually did when she was dead, roam from village to village or just wander. It was all she could do to pass the time that did not _stop_ or _slow_ for her. No. Before she was just a wandering soul, time had no place for her, nor did living things.

That is why they were so quick to _hate_, quick to _judge_, because they did not understand her. They feared her all because she was resurrected with out even wanting to be alive. To Kikyo, it wasn't fair it turned out like this. So she left clearing, opting for the open woods to nurse her journeying needs.

She _wanted_ to stay with Sesshoumaru, it would certainly make things less arduous, traveling with the Lord of the Western lands was pretty much stating 'Mess with me, he'll mess you up.' She also wanted to stay because she enjoyed the vivacious feeling she got around the monk, the humor. That was not to say she liked being groped, no the opposite. She _didn't_ like it, and that is why she wanted to stay, that small edge of _discomfort_ made her feel _alive_, the mischievous smile he would give that would make her smile in return.

Yet, She knew that she could take care of herself, or better yet she wanted to prove it to someone. She made up her mind; she was leaving. She stood tall in the thick, emerald forest, looking up at the canopy of muscular trees that fringed the ruins of the ancient InuTaisho empire.

That wolf youkai struck a nerve with her; most of the things he said about Inuyasha were untrue: he was _not _spoiled and he did _not _get the things he wanted; the obvious was true with his death. Yet that was not what her heart clench, it was his other words "You are a fool to sit and tell me you loved him. You are pathetic." Kikyo sighed as she noticed that her soul catchers finally caught up with her. She figured that they would leave her once she regained life, but yet they stuck by her, _loyally_. It was strange, no one else has ever stood by her, and yet these snake-like demons do. Her full lips gathered in a frown as she felt her light form being lifted from the fertile soil to the sky-splotched canopy of jade camphor trees.

She felt _free_, _unhindered_, yet _numb_. She felt numb to the world around her, and that _concerned_ her. She wanted to feel. She wanted emotion, yet she knew that the emotion that the wolf youkai evoked was not the emotion she was seeking. As her hair rippled around her like a cape of inky silk, a small tug entered the back of her mind…shikon shards.

"HEY! Come back!" Kouga called as he urged his tired muscles to jump from tree branch to tree branch to catch her. His thick ponytail failing behind him like a tail, Kikyo frowned, what did he care if she stayed? Her soul catchers continued to carry her higher, but Kouga was too persistent. "I am leaving. I bid you luck in your battles." Kikyo stated stoically, for some reason, she found showing the correct emotion to Kouga was very hard, so she would just be stoic with him. Kouga could not take this as an answer and with a last ditch leap, grabbed onto her ankle causing her to gasp.

"You said we're supposed to be together to defeat Naraku! It's your responsibility too; you can't leave when the going gets tough! We all have the duty to slay Naraku and I am not going to let you go because once you go everyone else will!" Kouga thundered back, pulling Kikyo down to earth. Suddenly she felt foolish, and confused. Why was she so pivotal? Why would anyone care if she left? No one cared about her since she was reborn, and now he claims some do?

"Why would anyone care if I left? I am nothing, just a Miko. You cannot say for example that Sesshoumaru would be affected if I left." Kikyo quipped, her sepia eyes hard and sharp like splinters of stained mahogany. Kouga just glared at her back, noting how her sharp gaze made him feel edgy.

"He saved your life with his poison; he obviously wants you here if he did that. We are all fucking _important _you selfish woman!" Kouga retorted; Kikyo slightly shocked that came out of his mouth. Sesshoumaru _saved _her? She now had a debt to pay to a _Taiyoukai_ of all things! This wasn't her day and Kouga was not making it any better…at least she didn't think so.

"What am _I_ important to you? Why does it have to be me? Find another Miko to be your traveling partner." Kikyo almost pleaded with her hand on her bow. She just wanted to distance herself far from this situation. It made her feel taut, suppressed, she didn't like being around Kouga.

"You are the guardian of the Shikon no Tama right? We need you to see the Jewel shards to find Naraku, and besides you seem to balance shit out." By this time, Kikyo was on the soft lush ground, stunned by what Kouga had said. He seriously didn't want her to leave. He might have ulterior motives, but she didn't care, someone _wanted_ her _somewhere_. She knew it was her duty to complete the Shikon no Tama, but she didn't know it was to be with this bag of mixed-nuts.

"You have convinced me Kouga, I will stay, but you shall never mention Inuyasha's name again." Kouga visibly straightened when Kikyo's Miko aura rose and her eyes, for a brief second, flashed an eerie lilac color. It was at that point, that Kouga looked to the East; Sesshoumaru, the kid, and Miroku were back, but they brought company.

_/And you don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds/-Slipknot (one of my fave bands) Bother._

AN: well how is everyone? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, though I think you will survive! And by the way, I really hope that Kouga's new attack thingy translates to "Tsunami of rage" if it doesn't sorry, I was listening to AFI while I was proofreading and I probably messed a few things up XD. Yes, I know, more angst and stuff for Kikyo and Kouga to go through, and to explain; that was Kikyo's dream so of course in Kikyo's dream people are going to be out of character…such as Kagome. But, since kagome is dead in this story…it doesn't really matter does it? XP

Feh, never did like Kags that much anyway.Anyway, if I get any characters messed up in their descriptions…review and holla back…J

Anyway… its time for me to respond to reviews b/c I have been bad in neglecting my poor reviewers.

Annoyed person: Thanx for being my first reviewer, and surprise, it isn't a flame you love it!

Hereiko Nakashima: Aw, I feel bad for Miroku too…don't worry though, as time passes he will feel a lot better. Thank your for the compliment!

Sesshy's-obsessor: WOW another compliment on my writing capabilities! I am so flattered! And well, Kikyo hasn't really forgiven Inuyasha, she just feels betrayed I know I would

autoraisarete: Ok I will update, I have been slow haven't I?

cute-big-headed-anime-goodness: Yay! I love alt parings too! I really hope you guys like this chapter, you get to see inside of Kikyo and Kouga a little more!

HMPrune: Neat name XD no offense if you like prunes, but I really don't. Yeah, it will be interesting how I get Miroku and Sesshoumaru to work together…what have I gotten myself into!!!! -.-() XD

Razberry: wow you do have a lot of questions, this last one has answered the big "where in the bloody hell is Jaken?" question. And to answer your question about Kohaku…sorry he is dead with Sango…ill go into that a little while later. Any way, I hope I didn't make Kikyo too weak and damsel in distress…even though she is having some sort of breakdown.

Krymson Tyde: im glad you think my story idea is "hott" and yes It is a semi AU…I think, it is still set in the same time in place so it can't be a complete AU. Im glad you are enjoying the Sess/Mir!

high-school-girl: thans high-school-girl! Yeah, sorry I haven't been online much, my compy has been flipping out. And I have to say a word of advice to all the guys …don't grope Kikyo, she is a miko, and she will kick your booty!

Victoria Wolf: Jaken is here never fear! Jaken is one of my fave characters…read my one shot about Jaken. XD. And actually, even though Shippo is my least fave character in the entire series…We need a little friend for Rin and who is better to fill that role than Shippo?!

Xtremechick YAY! You think my couples are refreshing; well I am so glad about that! I wanted to spice things up, esp with the Kouga/Kikyo pairing b/c that pairing to me has been **way** over looked. I mean it seems plausible I don't know I am liking how this is working out so far.

Anyway thank you for your wonderful reviews I love them all!!!!!!!! Please review again so I can get your feedback! I accept flames…they keep me warm so my fam doesn't have to pay for a gas bill!

Ja ne alt pairing lovers!


	6. B sharp

**B sharp**

- _Our days are numbered 666  
And I'll begin the countdown by calling off the circus  
Somewhere in these cryptic scriptures  
I'll find myself drifting in a sky  
__full__ of scars they cut into you  
Blisters rose colored hue  
Mayday we're going down-_

Miroku sat wearily on Kirara's back, inwardly still shaking. He was glad that he wasn't _really_ trembling, or the clinging Rin and Shippo might fall off as they soared back towards the unfamiliar ruins empty with foreign noises and people. How he _wished_ that he was sitting behind her, preparing for battle, with her molasses brown ponytail. But she wasn't here…yet.

Something inside of Miroku wasn't objecting as much to working with Sesshoumaru as he thought it would. He did not loathe him, but he did not care for the Tai-youkai either. 'Hate will only divert myself from the task at hand.' Miroku sighed and looked back quickly to see the still majestic Youkai Lord drifting along behind them, seeming careless. 'Yet he is a puzzle that I cannot decipher. One minute he doesn't care about my well-being, the next he sends me to Kaede's. Who_ is_ the _real_ Sesshoumaru, the ice or the water?

When Miroku turned around just as quickly, his vision began to swim, his stomach clenched in a knot and his head felt very light. Then the lights went out. His balance failed and he swayed to the side, the poison may have gone out of his system but he was still very drained. With out so much as a small gasp out of Shippo, all three of them toppled off Kirara, plummeting towards the dense forest below. Kirara could only grab Rin and Shippo's kimonos before watching Miroku's unconscious form fall.

Sesshoumaru's listless gazing golden eyes flickered sharply towards Miroku as they fell off Kirara. 'Stupid Miroku!' was his first thought as he dove like a fatigued falcon towards Miroku. Ignoring his throbbing, hampering injuries, he tried his hardest to get Miroku before he hit the forest floor. Adrenaline surged though his sluggish body and Sesshoumaru didn't pay any attention as the first canopy of branches lacerated his body; he was almost _there_.

Sesshoumaru gauged the distance 100 ft. 'Damn Ningen!' Sesshoumaru, as a last ditch effort, grabbed Miroku by the back of his haori and pulled him up before the Tai-youkai hit the ground, knees buckling in a hasty kneel as a shockwave of dirt, blood and noise erupted through the forest.

The impact nearly made the Tai-youkai yelp out in pain, his wounds were not healed, and he was cursing his weakness with crimson-lidded closed eyes. 'I will kill Naraku for making me feel such a weakness. _Damn_ Keiji, _damn_ this human, _damn_ this predicament. I should kill them all! I can take on Naraku by myself!' Sesshoumaru regarded Miroku with an indolent glare as the viscous poison coagulated in his fingertips, eating into Miroku's bloody, tattered haori.

'Now, for the kill.' Sesshoumaru silently beckoned as he wished for more toxic flower poison to eat Miroku's skin from his neck as he looked at his unconscious form.

His short black hair was still intact in his ponytail, but his flesh was shredded where the branches tore at his soft skin. His blood was spilling though his robes. He just looked at the poor monk, confused and irritated. 'Am I second guessing my intentions? _Never_. I will finish the kill.' Sesshoumaru tightened the grip on Miroku's bruised neck, but to his surprise, no poison came out. His mind was tearing in two.

"What?" he murmured outloud. 'Keiji's poisonous aura stopped me from making toxin.' Sesshoumaru surmised that it _must_ be that, because it definitely _could not_ be anything else. Just then, a halo of bluish light began to glow faintly from his side…_Tenseiga_?

Not only was Sesshoumaru surprised, but also Kirara, Rin and Shippo. Sesshoumaru removed his long fingers from Miroku's neck when he felt the most wonderful sensation come over him, his injuries were healing! The horrible, crippling fatigue and stinging was dissipating, and so were Miroku's injuries. Sesshoumaru watched in wonder, Tenseiga never reacted this way before, and just before he knew it, they were completely healed.

"Sesshoumaru? What?" Miroku's lavender eyes opened slowly taking in the stark, pale face of Sesshoumaru. He noticed immediately that the taiyoukai's eyes were a fraction wider than normal, and the horrible cut on his cheek was gone.

'I must remember to keep myself composed around this human. He is human, nothing mo—' Sesshoumaru's thoughts were cut off by Rin as he stood up regally.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You s_aved_ Miroku, you have done a good deed! You are a _hero_!" Rin giggled as she ran up to the seemingly apathetic tai youkai and hopped up and down. Miroku stood up and patted Rin on the head with a warm grin, she regarded him with a smile of her own before looking up to Sesshoumaru again. Shippo looked at Rin, with a meditative frown on his small face; wondering how to react to such a peculiar situation.

'I just _don't_ get it. Not three days ago, Sesshoumaru would have killed Miroku with a flick of the wrist, now he goes and risks his life to save him! I know that Rin couldn't have sensed it, but Sesshoumaru's youki was dangerously low, until that weird sword healed him… I give up! Dog demons are impossible! What happened to Sesshoumaru to make him care about Miroku or Inuyasha?' Shippo's mouth scrunched up.

"You are right; I am in Sesshoumaru's debt." Miroku beamed as Rin looked to him and then to Sesshoumaru, her chocolate eyes filled with a spark of hope and mischief. 'Sesshoumaru is good!' Rin smiled as she looked up to her fatherly guardian in an angelic admiration. 'He saved Rin, he saved Miroku, he'll save us all!'

"I know what you are thinking Rin. You desire this monk as a keeper instead of Jaken." Sesshoumaru's voice came from his lips like a stale harmony of the barest baritone. Miroku could not figure it out; he would use his name some, and then refer to him as monk the other times. Does Sesshoumaru think of me as a _person_ or a _human_?

"Oh yes Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin would desire that very much! Rin can have two daddies!" Sesshoumaru's eyebrow raised the slightest of increments and Miroku let out a roaring laugh, along with the little Shippo 'Me and Sesshoumaru, fathers, together?! Oh geez that's rich. That's like saying the sun is going to rise in the _west_ and the sky will turn _green_!' The impassive Sesshoumaru saw their antics, and so did the confused Rin.

"Rin, Miroku is not your father, nor am I. Miroku will teach you how to write, and perhaps some enchantment training since he favors sutras so much." Miroku stopped laughing to get the sutra joke. 'geez the guy can really hold a grudge' Miroku's lavender eyes fell upon Rin, who looked saddened, but not enough to douse her ever-happy spirit.

"I would be more than happy to help with Rin." Miroku's fluid voice played over each word in such a way that Sesshoumaru had no other choice but to pay attention to him. Sesshoumaru did not like Miroku much at all, there was something about him that every time he said something in a certain way, his senses would block out _everything_ and hone in on him. 'If he ever said something like that in battle, I would not be too forgiving.'

"You don't have a choice ningen." Sesshoumaru dismissed Miroku with a wave of an aristocratic hand, and Miroku felt anger bubble inside of him slightly. 'Who does he think he is, ordering me about?! He thinks he is hot shit, but in all reality, I bet he doesn't even know what he is doing right now.' Right as Miroku was about to retaliate with a small, backhanded quip, a shrill squawk came into the clearing. Miroku wished he had his scepter so he could rid everyone of that annoying Jaken

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Oh dear Lord Sesshoumaru what ever happened to you, your youki felt so _weak_ a moment ago, but now you are perfectly fine!" Sesshoumaru's frowned when Jaken, the annoying toad like demon picked up his weakness. He turned to Jaken and in doing so, the wind blew his silken silver hair, and his cloud-fluffy tail making him seem nether-worldly, like a sculpture that seemed too perfect to even look at or touch, at least that is what the back of Miroku's mind thought.

"Sesshoumaru-sama saved Miroku, Jaken! Sesshoumaru-sama is a hero!" Rin giggled as Shippo checked Rin see if she had a fever. 'Sesshoumaru a hero? Yeah right!' Shippo had come to a conclusion, if Sesshoumaru was ever to be considered a 'hero', He would have to prove himself against Naraku first. Shippo was growing bored of watching Rin naively idolize that icy bastard, so he began to look for that Kikyo girl whom he was supposed to seek out and ask if he could revive Kagome. Then, Shippo noticed, almost as if Kikyo had known of Shippo's search, a tiny rustle in a nearby bush revealed Shippo's quarry.

"You saved Miroku as well?" Kikyo emerged from the bushes; actually, it seemed as if she just mystically _revealed_ herself as if she had been there all along. Shippo immediately perked his ears up; Kikyo _seemed_ so much like Kagome that he nearly bounded into her arms. Sesshoumaru's attention didn't divert to her, though he noted how she expertly masked her ki.

"Yes he did Miss Kikyo, I suspect he did the same to you?" Miroku was shocked; his lavender eyes widened almost twice their size as he regarded the regenerated Miko. He was glad that she was alive and well, she was after all, the only person who could purify the Shikon no Kakera and unite them.

But he was also glad that she was alive for the fact that she was human, like him. She was also someone that he wanted to know from his experience, not by Inuyasha's old love, and Kagome's envious thoughts. He could not help but feel _at ease_ around her, and it wasn't just him who felt it because he could tell that Shippo, Rin, Kirara and Jaken seemed to _relax_ and seem _less edgy_ or tense when she revealed herself.

"That is what Kouga said. Is that correct Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru turned his head and regarded the Miko with an impending stare, he did not glare at the miko because he didn't feel the need to. She exhibited respect, which he liked, but she was always hiding something. 'She is a _fool_, still loving Inuyasha even though he left her for the younger, updated model. Yet she doesn't seem foolish, and I don't know why. She seems intelligent and capable, almost _dependable_, unlike her reincarnation. She _isn't_ brash, her emotions don't take over, she is strong, yet she has a small _flame_ to her that alerts that she isn't cold or icy.'

And that flame is what intrigued Sesshoumaru so much because if you were to examine and break down their personalities…Sesshoumaru's and Kikyo's would be almost _exactly_ the same, save for that warm flame that Kikyo had wrapped about her face, especially around her lips which gave birth to her smile.

"I did save you, to a point. I merely made it so that you could heal yourself. Do not look into it. I do not care about you in the least." Sesshoumaru stoically spat towards the miko, who to his surprised showed no recoil of his harsh words. She knew that it was all tactics and strategy. She was needed as a shard collector and she was _happy_ for that. She didn't care that she was only needed for that. To her, it did not matter what they thought of her because she had a duty before she met them to unite the shards. Then Kouga leaped into her mind, and she noted that he did not return from his thinking session.

She wouldn't have known where he had gone to if she did not send one of her shinigamis to look after him.

"I am in your debt Lord Sesshoumaru, and I think that I will be able to repay amply; if you so allow me." Kikyo walked towards him, involuntarily swaying her hips in an unintentional seductive manner when she walked to Sesshoumaru, her sepia eyes deep with undecipherable emotion. 'She is an ordinary woman, she is pretty in human standards, but her sepia eyes aren't that special…what makes her so much more alluring than her reincarnation?'

"What can a Miko do for a Demon?" Sesshoumaru almost scoffed. What could she possibly do to help his situation. She could not make him stronger, she could not make him faster. He looked to Tessaiga, the sword that he could not wield effectively without another arm. He was getting sort of frustrated at her attempts to repay her debt.

"I can regenerate your lost arm." This unobtrusive remark sent _all_ the people in the clearing reeling. Miroku nearly fell over. 'Can a Miko regenerate a Demon arm? Is she really that powerful?' Miroku thought as he began thinking through his mind of all the scrolls and enchantments that could regenerate demon limbs.

"There is no way you are that great! Kagome wasn't _nearly_ that powerful; how could you be!?" Shippo blabbed across the clearing, obviously confused how this replica of his old foster mother could _possibly_ be mightier than her. Jaken had a similar expression on his face, one of contorted confusion. He scratched his head, he had never heard of a Miko so powerful, one able to regenerate other limbs. But, surprisingly, Sesshoumaru was not very skeptical. He took one look at the Miko, her onyx hair bound loosely, her sepia eyes in a determined gaze in spite of cynical stares. There was something about this Miko that told him that she might be _competent _of such an achievement.

"How would you go about doing this?" Sesshoumaru's attention was on the miko as he turned fully towards her, his eyes were a flicker with different emotions, one very tiny one was indeed a slight flicker of _hope_ that Miroku did not miss.

"My duty is to protect the Shikon no tama. In order to do so, I had to study many types of sorcery and eclectic arts. One of which is a type of dark art that had been passed down as a way to make more herbs. Though as a pure Miko, I would never practice such forms unless it was of an utmost importance." Kikyo's light, serious voice reached Taiyoukai's delicate ears and he took in the words as a backhanded statement. Pretty much she is saying is that he will fail at defeating Naraku if he could not hold his katana properly.

Miroku then knew of the technique that she was talking about: the duplication scroll. Though the spell itself seems _harmless_, the intention of the spell was not to regenerate herbs or demon limbs, but to duplicate whole demons to create an _army_. 'However,' Miroku thought 'The spell was too complicated and flawed that it was never taught to miko's as a means of duplicating demons, but herbs, silk worms, and seeds.'

"You speak of the duplication scroll don't you?" Miroku asked Kikyo who responded in a small nod and smile. Just then, Rin hopped up and ran towards Kikyo with her chocolate eyes sparkling.

"You mean that you can make Sesshoumaru-sama _perfect_ again?!" Rin clapped her hands and smiled toothily, while Jaken pondered this information further.

"This scroll can duplicate my other arm?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Well, not entirely, you hand will of course be a left, and I am able to create an almost perfect replica of your old arm, claws and healing abilities included, but I am not making any promises on the toxin in your claws considering that I have not had much practice with this particular spell." Kikyo admitted. Sesshoumaru was _pleased_. He did not care if there was no toxin in his left arm, that was a detail he'd overlook to have complete control over his Tessaiga.

"Are there any side effects that I should be aware of?" Sesshoumaru questioned, walking towards the petite Miko who was trying her best to stand tall and proud.

"I know of none." She said simply, Sesshoumaru looked her hard in the eyes, searching for any hints of betrayal or falseness, but found none. Though human emotions are usually _obvious_ to read, this Miko was definitely an _exception_.

"Good, we shall proceed with this spell tonight." Sesshoumaru turned his back to Kikyo "And be sure to have all ingredients before we commence." Sesshoumaru began to walk by the group, vaguely aware of the gawking stares.

"Mi'lord, what if we are attacked during the night?!" Jaken squawked.

"I know all that goes on in my lands. But if Naraku arrives, Kouga will guard; he has proven himself that valuable." Sesshoumaru ended as he walked past Miroku without a glance, into the forest alone. Miroku understood; he needed some time alone. 'He isn't used to spending this much time with people, and to top it off, Keiji seemed to open some old past wounds as well.'

"Hey guys, I can't sense Kouga anywhere! What if he left?!" Shippo said as he looked about the area, not liking the current situation one bit. He instinctively turned to Kikyo who was looking at the young kitsune with a warm smile that radiated similar _warmth_ to that of Kagome's except it was more subtle, and almost _smoother_.

"My shinigami are monitoring him. Let's think of some other things, it looks like you have a question for me little Kitsune, do ask." Kikyo's velvet voice spoke maternally.

"Err…um. I was wonderin' if I could use the Shikon no tama to bring back Kagome…if it is ok with you. I guess the Jewel was kinda yours to begin with." Shippo's voice wavered and he looked down from Kikyo's eyes, digging his heels in the grassy dirt. Shippo didn't know _why_ he acted so timid when asking Kikyo his question. He couldn't possibly care what Kikyo_ thought_ of him.

"I see." Kikyo knelt down to Shippo's height, wary of her bow and quiver digging into the dirt "Well, the jewel is complicated. It can only grant one wish, which in turn might only allow one person to be resurrected. We shall see, Shippo, what the Jewel can d—"

"You mean that the jewel won't allow Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome to come back?" Miroku quipped into the conversation with a slightly irritated expression on his brow.

"I don't know. I _never_ got the chance to make a wish on it." Kikyo countered, standing tall to meet Miroku's taller frame. His soft lavender eyes overcast with a dark bitterness.

"I know that. We all know of your _love_ for Inuyasha, and that is what worries me, is that you will make the wish to say Inuyasha's name first, and _only_ he will get resurrected." Miroku said calmly back, his fist clenched white tight at his side.

"I loved Inuyasha. Yes, that does make me biased, but can you not say the same for yourself. We are _all biased_ here." Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the taken-aback monk and Shippo got the picture. 'She is right, I'd rather see Kagome alive than anyone else given the choice…' Shippo concluded solemnly.

_

* * *

-Our days are numbered 321 And when you bit the bullet I held the smoking gun-_

Kagura stared in revulsion as she entered Matsuke's and Hakudoshi's living chamber. She cringed; it smelled of rotted flesh and waste. 'How they live in such conditions, this is beyond me.' Kagura thought with a sneer on her face, Hakudoshi was gone, but she spotted Matsuke lounging on a pile of bones and flesh in the corner of the room.

"Kagura, _always_ a pleasure." His voice was a perpetual whisper, never had she ever heard his real voice, save the times when he contacted her though his mind. He was a phantom Youkai, a _powerfully_ rare one at that. His tangled hair of blood red was the only color on him, making him look like a barely opaque gray entity with unruly red hair. His eyes did not have pupils, he was blind to light, but he could sense the jaki and ki of any youkai, large or small, better than _any other_ youkai, even Naraku.

"You have a mission. Naraku wants you and Hakudoshi to single out Kouga and retrieve his shikon no kakera and sword." Kagura said hastily, hoping that Matsuke missed some of what she said. Yet the claret eyed Sorceress was let down when Matsuke answered with a high shrieking peel of whispering laughter. His chiseled gray face was contorted in a maniacal excuse for a smile as he approached Kagura, floating above the cold stones.

"Oh, do I ever have a plan for him. It will be so much fun twisting his soul and breaking it while feasting on his flesh." Matsuke opened his mouth revealing _every_ tooth in his mouth was in fact a long thin jagged fang like a Venus fly trap. "In fact, there is only two other things that I wish to torture more than him." Matsuke whispered. His dirty, wild blood red hair blew backwards as he retreated back to his bed of bones to snack on a leg.

"Let me guess. Kikyo and Sesshoumaru." Kagura snorted. All of Naraku's little pets had a thing for that Priestess. Kagura didn't know what it was exactly, she looked pretty plain to her, besides the priestess part, she could be considered normal. Yet, Naraku _loved _toying with her emotions, so why wouldn't Matsuke?'

"No. Not her, but I'll give you a hint. One is even paler than me, and the other's hair is almost as black and warped as my heart." Matsuke languidly said; the words dripping from his jagged fangs like coagulated blood. Kagura nearly gasped as she realized whom he was talking about. _Kanna_. 'Why on this fucking earth would he be interested in Kanna?' and the only other person who had pitch-black hair was _Naraku_. 'He wants to kill Naraku? I don't want to believe it, because it seems like _he can_. Even though Naraku gave birth to this abomination, he could give Naraku a run for his money. Miasma won't keep this psycho at bay!' Kagura took an unintentional step back, her ruby eyes wide at the monstrosity before her. Sure, he wasn't the only person who wanted Naraku to pay, but he is the only one to say it. 'I can see him take over Naraku and _break_ his soul…'

"I bet you are wondering why Kanna and Naraku. So far, she is the only being I know of that has _no_ emotion, and needless to say I am intrigued. I will break her. And I will love it." Matsuke rose up; his barely opaque form began to glow an eerie red, similar to his hair color. "Naraku, needs to be reminded of who he _can_ control. You can control my shattered body, but no one can control my mind. He needs to learn a lesson. I will teach it to him, Never underestimate a youkai who can reveal his inner most desires and shatter them from the inside out…" he brought a wispy talon to her chin, caressing it lightly before disappearing from sight leaving Kagura to ponder what he whispered.

'He is completely insane! Not only does he love to slaughter things, he has a pleasure unparalleled in breaking people mentally. I wonder if Naraku really _underestimates_ Matsuke. He must tell him what he is planning.' Kagura, taken by the fear induced adrenaline, traveled to Naraku's chamber. Her feet made no noise against the stone floor as she walked down the miasma decorated halls, illuminated by the polished bones that adorned the wooden walls in intricate designs. She waited by the shoji screen, she heard voices behind the doors.

"Kagura you are late." Kagura, confused, opened the shoji doors to reveal Naraku, Kanna, Hakudoshi and Matsuke. She knitted her eyebrows as she sauntered towards Naraku and knelt down, for if she did not, she'd be chained to the wall again. She looked to Kanna with a weak gaze, and Kanna did not care. Obviously, Kanna, who was clutching her Mirror was showing Naraku something. Kagura sneered 'Probably Kikyo.'

"Naraku, I told Matsuke of the mission and he…." She paused when she received a full fanged grin from Matsuke, she knew if she told Naraku his plan, that Matsuke would deny it, and she would be punished. She felt a _weakness _come over her, a powerlessness not felt in her before. She couldn't warn Kanna either.

"Kagura I grow bored of your brainless tongue holding, speak before I take your tongue from your mouth and mount it where it would be suited as a symbol of what treacherous tongues bring." Naraku's voice uncoiled like a hidden asp as Kanna showed Kagura the image of Kouga standing alone in a secluded spot on the fringes of the old Inutaisho palace. Kagura felt a rage boil inside her, like a teapot that could not be removed from the stove. She was _not_ treacherous, at least not like _Matsuke_ was.

She wanted to be rid of Naraku! She was _not_ out to break the ebony haired hanyou. She didn't know why she bothered to stick her neck out for him or Kanna! Kanna didn't care about her, she _couldn't feel_ emotion! Naraku certainly did not care, he was too _malicious_. 'If that stupid idiot miscalculates Matsuke it's not my fault! He should see what that Phantom youkai could be capable of!' She turned her claret eyes towards him.

"Nothing. I am ready to go." She announced. Naraku nodded as Hakudoshi, Matsuke and Kagura all boarded her feather and left towards the old Inutaisho Empire. Yet Naraku did not miss the rushed look in Kagura's ruby eyes, and how she held her tongue. Kagura _never_ held her tongue. Naraku was no idiot; he noticed the eccentric grin that Matsuke gave Kagura when she was about to talk. Something is up.

"Something Matsuke has done has concerned Kagura." He spoke out loud, pondering over what he should do about it. 'Matsuke invoked _so much_ emotion in Kagura. Are you jealous? Jealous, why would I be; I have Kikyo. Kagura is nothing but a pile of trash that I removed from myself to do dirty work. Kikyo _is_ beautiful. Yes she is, Kagura is nothing _compared_ to Kikyo's beauty.'

"Master Naraku?" Kanna's unemotional voice pulled him to reality.

"Show me Kikyo." Kanna showed him Kikyo…_alone_ with Sesshoumaru.

-_And I would sick up half of my cold eye  
to set you on your head  
If I were you then I would memorize  
This loose lipped lullaby instead of waiting  
Carving out your own- _(shatterday by vendetta red)

AN: well I hope you like this chapter, I made it extra long since It was soooo late.yes this chapter was a little late coming out but I do hope you forgive my tardiness, the holidays are always quite crazy and I needed to get back my creative muse to write this chappie. I guess it also didn't help that my compy was down for a good week . oh well. Its almost new years and I am going to partay like its 1999! Hehehehehehe I'm sooooo welcoming 2005, it has to be better than 2004, right? XD anyway, review please!

You are also probably wondering, what the hell is up with naraku's discussions with himself…you will find out later. And also, probably wondering why Kikyo is being so nice to Sesshoumaru. Well, to put it honestly, he saved her life and she is indebted, so she will go back to being regular kikyo soon.

Also, her name might be spelled kikyou…but right now…its just kikyo…I think that is the original Japanese spelling even though Kikyou means bellfower.


	7. Sonnet Suffering

Sonnet Suffering

_-Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?  
The ones you love, the ones you love, the ones you love-_

_"_Hmph. I don't know why I bother! Stupid Miko, with her stupid brown eyes and her equally dumb melancholy look!" Kouga snorted as he play-fought with his new favorite toy that doubled as a deadly weapon, Tokijin. He swung hard to the left, and flicked his wrist upwards to take a final quick slice of the offending tree before he retreated back to a standing stance to look at his work of art. His black hair paired with his dark toned skin with a light layer of sweat made him look indigenous and strong as he looked at his artistry on the tree bark.

"…I'm sorry I lost you, but I won't let you go." Kouga announced to the tree that engraved in its dark bark was a portrait of a girl with wavy hair, large eyes and a peculiarly short skirt. Kouga's tail swished back and forth unintentionally; he was completely unaware of the Shinigami looking after him, and Miroku making his way stealthily towards him.

If you will hold on, we'll hold on together.

"I will never let you go! No not ever! I won't lose you to Inuyasha, I will bring you back and we will be happily mated and have lots of pups with our tribe. Everything will be perfect, that I _swear_ to you my woman, K-" Kouga cut himself off from saying her name as he looked to a nearby shrub and smirked. He shot a burst of bluish-purple ki a few feet from the bush making Miroku jump.

"So monk, were you planning on watching me the entire time?" He turned his teal eyes towards the sweat dropping monk who was slowing getting himself out of the bush with his new found gold rod. Miroku didn't mean to sky on Kouga; he actually came to get him to go back to camp, but he decided to listen to Kouga. His devotion to Kagome was overwhelming, like a wet blanket over the area, Kouga's love still clung to her.

"Sorry, but you see, I came to get you back to camp. You see, right now Sesshoumaru can't be on guard, so since you are the only youkai here strong enough to guard, I came to get you." Miroku explained quickly, looking at Kouga with his full lavender eyes, masked with a false placidity. Miroku's mind was reeling, Kouga's admiration towards Kagome only reminded him of Sango, and seeing Kaede and Kirara and Shippo just brought back all of those memories. Miroku unconsciously gripped his rod tighter 'this is getting too hard to bear. Sango…my sweet Sango. I can't…I don't know if I am strong enough. I need some direction.'

Why couldn't I protect you? You'd be my compass; I'd be your sailor.

"Sure whatever. I'm done here anyway." Kouga put Tokijin in his hilt and stole one more look at his portrait before turning to leave with Miroku. "That bastard Dog would be no good at guarding anyway. He only knows how to look after himself only. You saw the way he hung you and I, and even Kikyo out to dry during that fight. I even saved his life and he didn't bother to thank me." The last comment that Kouga snarled took Miroku by surprise. 'Kouga saved Sesshoumaru!' Miroku pondered that information as they casually walked back to camp, trailed a few meters back by the Shinigami.

"Why did you save him, you obviously knew he didn't care." Miroku quipped; almost mad the statements that Kouga made were obviously true. Sesshoumaru didn't care; he just merely keeps us around for his benefit as distractions for the enemy. We are disposable, maybe save for Kikyo who is needed to purify the jewel. Then a pang of jealousy surged through Miroku, she is the only one that Sesshoumaru even pays the time of day to. Yet, no matter how much Miroku thought that Sesshoumaru didn't care, the instance when he saved him from plummeting to his death caught in his mind, and when he took him to Kaedes…If he wasn't disposable, and he wasn't liked, what was he?

"Instinct Miroku." Kouga's deep words pulled Miroku out of his thoughts like a lifeline. "When you are the leader of a pack you develop the instinct to look after your allies in battle, no matter what pricks they are. Sesshoumaru is a prick, no doubt, but I know that I didn't give a hundred percent of myself to save him, I'd carry that burden knowing he died because I failed to do my duty." Miroku's jaw dropped at Kouga's honesty. He was so used to Inuyasha's concealing of emotion or false reasoning and brashness, that he just automatically assumed that Kouga would be the same, but he wasn't. He was the only person here who was actually honest. Miroku needed that.

"You are a very wise person…err youkai I mean. But just wondering how did you save him?" Miroku asked out of curiosity, as they ventured back to camp, unaware of the danger looming ever near them. The Shinigami sensed it but continued to follow to report to their mistress Kikyo.

"Feh, that bastard's attacks were too slow, so that stupid white mirror girl reflected the Kaze no Kizu right back at that stupid dog. So I jumped right in front and cancelled out the attack with one of my own, the Tsunami no Rippuku, Tsunami of rage. Heh, like the name? I named it myself." Kouga boasted sticking out his chest proudly and tilting his sharp chin up with a grin on his face. Miroku processed this information while inwardly smirking at Kouga's pride; on the other hand he and Inuyasha were very similar. Kouga cancelled out Sesshoumaru's attack…Kanna the all-seeing incarnation was there…

"I see. We—" Miroku was cut off by Kouga sniffing the air and leaping towards a clearing in the ruins, ignoring the other scents of Kirara, Jaken and Shippo to hone in on Kikyo, who resembled Kagome not only in looks, but in scent. He whipped into the clearing with a small cyclone of wind before Miroku could explain what Sesshoumaru and Kikyo were actually doing.

Kouga's eyes looked like shattered glass, his tail went between his legs. The world stopped spinning for him. He was left to spin the earth on his own. Kikyo was straddling Sesshoumaru, a shirtless Sesshoumaru, on the ground. Kikyo's full concentration was on Sesshoumaru as she had one hand over Sesshoumaru's arm, and the other over the part of the arm that was forming. Sesshoumaru's arms and chest were covered in an herbal solution and Kikyo had a string connecting her wrists together, with the shikon no kakera in the middle to make the process go smoother. A lilac ki was cycling though the string, and Sesshoumaru, but Kouga paid no heed to that, for Kikyo was smiling softly.

And so softly did everything fall. Kouga broke as it fell through his fingers.Like a punch to the stomach, Kouga felt sick. He wanted to scream and curse and kill Sesshoumaru, but he couldn't. His numb hands couldn't even form fists over the shock. Kouga's mouth opened a bit, his mouth mysteriously parched.

"I…just don't…Kagome, Kikyo…Dogs…why? Damn why!" Kouga's whole form slumped as he trudged with his handsome head hung low in the opposite direction of where Kikyo was now frowning, a worried expression marking her brow. She felt the jewel shards in Kouga's legs and wondered if he knew exactly what Sesshoumaru and she were doing. 'So what if he doesn't it's not as if he matters to me or not.' She sighed and concentrated on her enchantment, she finished the elbow, but the hardest part was soon to come, and Sesshoumaru already showed signs of inevitable fatigue.

"Concerate. You must control your Youkai outbursts against the purification." She told him with a monotone to her harmonious voice. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes shot up to her in annoyance, if she weren't growing back his arm, and he wasn't using all of his concentration to prevent his youkai instincts from lashing out against the purification, he would have struck her. He also would have yelled at Kouga for intruding, but a small voice inside of him told him to stay silent. He felt Kouga's rejection.

"Kouga, it's not what it looks like; she is just healing him, his arm!" Miroku scrambled after the entranced Kouga who looked like a defeated soldier. 'Nobody cares here. Nobody at all. This place is filled with people who would rather eat poison than be benign to me. Sesshoumaru is an ass. Kikyo is a frigid…a frigid bitch! And Miroku just thinks that I am after Kagome, which I am, but even Kagome betrayed me. Why am I even here, I don't need these people, I don't want to be near these people. I want to go back to my pack, to be free. To have my mate and to continue with my life of the Ookami.'

Just let me start back over without any of you.

"Why in the fuck does everyone has to betray me? Damn them all for all I care. Naraku could rip them limb from limb, or Kagura could just envelop them in a maelstrom of bone! I don't need this; I don't deserve this. I am going home tomorrow." He glared back with his devastating teal eyes at Miroku who was catching up to him and his long strides. Miroku didn't know what it felt like to be betrayed, he was always the one betraying the hearts of countless women, and attempting to seduce them.

Miroku never really got close enough to someone for them to betray him, and that was a regret of Miroku. He never got close to anyone, putting up layer after layer to disguise himself. He did it to Sango, and how he regretted it. Miroku never had felt pain, like the type that crushed his heart when he saw Sango dead. 'I failed. I didn't protect her, I didn't hold her, I didn't show I cared for her. How I wish I can start over, can't I have a do-over this one time?'

"Kouga be sensible. You want your revenge, you want Kagome and the only way to do tha—" Miroku was interrupted by Kouga jumped up, his youkai senses on alert. He strained his youkai ears for the slightest sound of forest dwelling animals, he would have thought that there was danger ahead of him, but the air showed no signs of disturbance, save for the lack of wind. Then his youkai went on full alert…lack of wind…still air…Kagura. Naraku is coming again.

"Shit. Miroku we've got company." And just as Kouga took out Tokijin, Hakudoshi stepped from the foliage nearby with a contorted smirk displayed on his juvenile features. Miroku suppressed a gulp and dug through his robes for some sutras. 'Hakudoshi, no words express how much I hate him.' Kouga took no time in pointing the tip of Tokijin at Hakudoshi and unleashing a torrent of bluish-purple ki at the enemy, which he dodged.

"Hello Miroku. Isn't this a treat? I get to kill you twice, perhaps ill rip out your eyes and that hand of yours too so you can't come back this time." Hakudoshi cackled softly and with a sharp zigzag motion thrashed towards the waiting Miroku where he was intercepted by Kouga's turquoise sharp eyes.

"You are going no where you little sadistic fuck! I am in no mood for babysitting!" Kouga snarled and with a mighty push sent Hakudoshi flying back, landing a good distance away. He slowly stood up though, grinning from ear to ear. Kouga spent no time in unleashing another spout of blue ki at him, his time hitting his right arm. Hakudoshi merely took his finger and licked his own blood, savoring the metallic flavor.

"Ah. Wolf I am sorry, but I am not your adversary today. Ah no, yours is right behind me, meet Matsuke." Hakudoshi announced with a twitch of an eye and a flick of the wrist. Kouga gritted his fangs and Miroku searched the area for poisonous insects as a youkai materialized behind Hakudoshi, looking and to Kouga smelling like death itself.

"Nice day to die isn't it Kouga? It will be so much fun breaking you. I have learned that wolf and dog demons when they break, shatter like little trinkets of glass." Kouga growled low at that comment and rushed towards Matsuke with tokijin at his side. 'That may be the case for dogs, but wolves are something else entirely.'

"Do you want to bet on that!" Kouga with one arm swung Tokijin horizontally creating a curling wave of violet blue ki that closed in rapidly on Matsuke. Matsuke read the attack with his extremely acute youkai senses, and noted that it was a horizontal wave. He took a flying leap and glided over the attack that dissolved trees and ruins behind him to rubble. Matsuke shook his head and landed a few feet from where he was last.

"Now now kouga. You don't want to use your big attacks on me now; it would be no fun to have no surprises for the finale." Matsuke read Kouga's ki level, he knew who he was going up against, and he knew that he would find the shards of the jewel in the legs of this pathetic Ookami. What he didn't know was why Sesshoumaru and the Miko were not fighting him yet. 'Do they have better things to do than to battle with me!' Matsuke frowned, displeased that not all of his guests have arrived. 'No matter. After I deal with this wolf, I'll go to them.' Matsuke made a motion and over their heads came a thunderous cloud of many youkai, including the poisonous insects.

"Put up or shut up you damned clown!" Kouga charged at Matsuke with his free hand, which was one reason why he liked Tokijin so much was that he could use his left hand to punch and hold when he held Tokijin in the other. Kouga was surprisingly fast considering that he only had one shard in each leg. Matsuke remained calm and proceeded to dodge Kouga's quick, yet hasty attacks with his phantasmal ability to go through dead or inorganic solids. Though the sword itself he could dodge, the ki radiating from the sword could still do damage. Though unfortunately for our poor ookami, Matsuke was just toying with him like a dog with its toy.

"Miroku, Kouga we've come to help!" Shippo yelled atop Kirara who was holding a very disgruntled Jaken in her oversized jaws. Miroku, who was fading fast against the seemingly never-ending wall of youkai, smiled and felt a new rush of vitality pour through his veins like a much needed torrent of life. He took a new stance with his staff and with Kirara's help began to fend off the lesser youkai while keeping a close eye on the ever baleful Hakudoshi.

"Thank you Shippo! Touch down here, there is no use to fly about on Kirara." Miroku thankfully ordered, he had run out of ready-made exorcism sutras and was completely reliant on his staff to repel and electrocute all demons that came into his path. Miroku saw this as a weakness, he could not offensively attack anything, he was a purely defensive fighter, so why was he on the front lines? Miroku's self esteem was suffering; he began to lose his confidence in fighting. 'In no matter what situation, I am always toyed with, or underestimated. I have a weapon, I just can't use it. I am too weak from the last time the poison entered my blood stream.' Miroku's lavender gaze deepened, but continued to fight.

"I shall assist ye in defending Mi'lords home!" Jaken proudly stated, 'perhaps Lord Sesshoumaru will see me being brave and strong!' He waddled surely over to the monk and began to literally burn through the hordes of demons crashing upon them. Miroku looked at the toad like demon with something akin to respect. In some, very slight and of course not physical ways, Jaken and Miroku were similar. They fought in the same way, they may not be the font line offenders, but they are the supporting defenders. Though Jaken, Miroku, Kirara and even little Shippo with his fox fire were fighting off the demons with all their might, they were still getting weakened and pushed back.

"Sesshoumaru, Naraku is here, not only can I sense it, but my shinigami have reported it to me as well. We need to assist Kouga; I do not like the feeling in the air at all. It is stagnant." Kikyo admitted, looking to the left where she could see all sorts of Youkai swooping over the trees like looming bats. Her sepia eyes hid concern. She was concerned for Kouga and Miroku, but she could not allow herself to lose control of her emotions like she did with the battle against Keiji. She became brash and lost her senses, and thus almost died. 'I am not used to being alive, feeling things, seeing things in color or even eating. Here I am complaining, I am alive again…but I am not as grateful.'

I have nothing left. Everything has been stolen from me. The jewel, my life, and Inuyasha

"Continue Miko. Kouga can hold them off, I do not smell anything out of the ordinary." Sesshoumaru plainly said. Though Kikyo was not convinced 'they made the air still to hamper Sesshoumaru's smell. They want Sesshoumaru and Kouga to think that there is little cause for alarm, but I cannot leave…not yet.' She could not leave, not because she was physically unable to, but looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes, she could not help but see Inuyasha there too, and she could not leave Inuyasha when he needed her.

I'd give away my last blood and tears, to be with Inu instead of him.

She looked at Sesshoumaru's arm, it was almost to the wrist, but to do the hand would cause the rest of her Miko power. 'even if I did help after I was finished, it be of no good, I would be too tired.' She looked to her swarm of Shinigami for a second and noticed something peculiar. A poisonous insect was spying on them! A spark of anger boiled inside of her, still aware of the precision spell she was doing; she decided to fight at least a small bit of Naraku if she could. She paused in her spell, which made Sesshoumaru a bit irate.

"Die insect of Naraku." She balled her fist to concentrate her purification power, and right as she was about to release it, her shinigami flew towards the insect and in one bite from one normal shinigami, ate the insect poison and all. She couldn't believe it. 'It didn't make sense! They collected souls not feasting upon Naraku's little insects. It then clicked, Shinigami are demons as well, and they need to eat. Perhaps they eat insects.' Kikyo resumed her menstruations on Sesshoumaru, avoiding his all too painful eyes, when Sesshoumaru spoke in his masculine tone, softer than another with the same eyes.

"Devour all of the insects you can find, it will help the monk." He commanded the Shinigami with the nod approval of Kikyo. With that, the Shinigami went to the battlefield to aid Miroku and Kouga. Sesshoumaru knew that the insects harmed Miroku, and to see those spying nuisances gone would make him more at ease as well. He looked up to the Miko who was busy concentrating; he could smell the salt of her sweat from her brow. Yet, he could not help but picture a man in the back of his head, with lavender eyes. As he thought about why he thought of the monk, a certain wolf prince was continuing to fight tooth and nail against Matsuke.

"Why won't you just DIE!" Kouga yelled as he slammed Tokijin against the ground creating an attack similar to the Tessiaga's Kaze no Kizu to Matsuke who dodged it in the last second. Kouga was getting annoyed, he was thinking of any set of attacks to use against this Matsuke character, but none of it was working! Kouga's rage was building with each blood and sweat filled moment as he charged, yet again, towards the banshee Matsuke. Yet instead of dodging the attack like Matsuke usually did, he began to glow a sickening shade of coagulated blood.

"I am sorry wolf boy, but you see, I have had my fun toying with you like this…" His whispering voice caught the attention of Kouga, but he didn't slow his charge with tokijin out to his side. "You see, I think its time that I played around in your mind a bit…after all. The fastest way to break something, is to find out what to break it with." And with that, Matsuke shot foreword with a speed that Kouga could not comprehend, and touched him on the forehead with his two outstretched fingers. Kouga's eyes widened to an impossible size as his teal irises constricted into little slits.

Miroku, over being distracted by Hakudoshi's attacks, looked as Tokijin slipped from Kouga's grasp and hit the ground with a hard clang. Next came Kouga's knees as the slammed to the ground in front of him, his whole body stiffening into an awkward sitting position. Normally, the body would relax when struck, but all of kouga's joints were rigid, including his tail which was out behind him. Yet, the thing that most considerably changed was his ki vanished.

Lone fighter, lone soldier, lone loser, lone wolf

"Kouga! No!" Miroku shouted from across the clearing, yet was blocked from Kouga by Hakudoshi's sinister frame. Miroku, desperate and enraged, charged Hakudoshi with his staff and collided with Hakudoshi's new spear, the last one was impaled in Miroku in the last battle. Yet, Miroku wasn't the only one concerned with Kouga's fall, so was a certain Miko.

"Kouga!" her head shot up from her spell that had completed Sesshoumaru's wrist. "I must go Sesshoumaru." She began to get up from her position, but Sesshoumaru brought her back down with his other arm. Kikyo had a look in her eyes akin to fire. 'Didn't he realize what could happen! Naraku could take Kouga's shards, his sword, his life! And Sesshoumaru didn't care. Not a bit. Instead of struggling to get up, her back slumped down. And before Sesshoumaru could say a word, if he was going to, Kikyo's voice whispered lowly.

"You act as if this is a war with armies. But it isn't. This is a battle among survivors. You can't afford to lose us Sesshoumaru; Once Naraku gets the jewel, he will be the lord of a vast army, and you will be alone." Sesshoumaru listened to her words, but didn't pay her words any heed. 'Naraku won't get the whole jewel by just capturing Kouga. Kikyo has shards too, Kouga is somewhat expendable.' Yet as he thought that, his youkai senses were pounded by something, he looked at his arm to see Kikyo straining herself to every inch of her purifying power, to get the arm completed. He could already feel the palm of his hand, and his thumb coming to form, yet his whole body was becoming unstable, and he felt himself, itch…then burn all over.

"Miko." He said one word, but she paid no attention. She did not like Sesshoumaru; She wished with every inch of her being that Inuyasha was alive, and Sesshoumaru was dead. 'this taiyoukai is the best youkai that Naraku has!' She wryly thought as she felt weak, but she refused to let herself succumb to fatigue; she had to get to Kouga. She had to protect him because if she didn't, no one else would. And as she formed the last tip of the last finger on Sesshoumaru's new, perfect, hand, a Youkai came into the clearing, with a mop of crimson hair, and ghostly white eyes.

_

* * *

-Cause I'm not a pawn for you to play in your fucking game  
I've got dignity and I dream that I want to change  
The pressure, your troubled and you let me down  
I'm not deaf and all I hear is your empty promises-_

"So Kikyo wants to play that game so be it. It will be this much more fun this way." Naraku turns to Kanna with a wicked look on his satanic features. The look he gave her would make the devil recoil in fear, but not Kanna. Kanna couldn't feel a thing, except for Keiji's death, but over time she has thought about it, and analyzed it. ' I couldn't have felt emotion…not despair or happiness, I must have been tricked. I think I thought that I should feel something for his death…but I don't think I actually did.

"Kanna, show me the graves of Inuyasha and his friends." Kanna lifted her mirror and showed him the plain, unadorned graves of the two humans and one Hanyou labled as, "Sango", "Kagome", and "Inuyasha". She didn't really know any of them. She didn't really pay any attention to them, they were assignments to her the same as Kagura. Yet Kanna did pay attention to the Taiyoukai, because Kagura paid attention to him, and he seemed be more than just an assignment, along with the friends he had collected, Kikyo of course included.

"Kanna…I require your assistance." Naraku lowly spat, his voice curled about the air in a tangible miasma. Kanna's completely white form looked up at his scalpel sharp ruby eyes to see a glint of mischievousness glowing in their depths. He had a plan, and Kanna knew that this plan was not going to help her sister Kagura get her desired freedom. "I'm going to need you to go to the battle and collect something for me, something of dire importance." Kanna's eyes would have widened if she cared at all.

"What is it master Naraku?" Kanna asked as emotional as a stone

" Sesshoumaru's soul of course. I have grown tired of trying to absorb his worthless hide, so I shall try something else." Naraku smirked like a gargoyle on the precipice of a cathedral, his mouth salivating at his horrid plan. Kanna didn't understand why he needed Sesshoumaru's soul, it was going to be harder to get than that 'Kagomes' soul that she stole a portion of a few months back. This was a Taiyoukai, he could crush her mirror if he got too close, which he would given his incredible speed. Yet, no matter how she thought that she shouldn't be doing this, because Kagura shouldn't do this, she was going to heedless. She had no choice.

"Yes master Naraku, as you command." And with a simple dissipation of white, she was gone, leaving Naraku alone in his castle. 'I can't believe this plan you have hatched, it is a waste of time! No it isn't, just wait and see, it will work out. You are letting your emotions towards that miko cloud your judgment! It's not towards her, this is a brilliant plan that aids everything, once I get to stage two you will understand. No, it is revenge to get back at the miko for being to close to the wolf and dog, you are angry because she made you feel jealous of that slut miko. SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY PLANS!' Naraku backed up against the wall, thinking it was over.

'You have forgotten your place…you should have waited to get Sesshoumaru's power, it would be useful when we rule. No, we do not need his power, and it has nothing to do with Kikyo, she is nothing but an object of lust; Onigumo is gone! Fool, onigumo's heart is in you, and with Kikyo being gorgeous, you can't help but have an attachment towards her, but that is all…she is of no use to you. Kikyo is mine for lust only; I would never let that bastard Onigumo take me over! She is yours, but she is useless. ALL THINGS I DESIRE HAVE USE!' Naraku, clutching his head, fled from the room and looked at his reflection in the still, if not murky, muddy water of the stagnant algae pond.

His reflection showed him pale, thin and incredibly tense. His eyes were flashing ruby red, to mahogany, back to red…he didn't understand what was happening to him…it was as if he was splitting in two, one side wanted Kikyo, the other side wanted something else entirely, something he hadn't identified yet.

Naraku pulled some of his thick, wavy back hair from his head, not even wincing at the pain. He looked at the hair in his hand, not even recognizing it as his before he threw it into the water. He began to try to calm himself, but his head felt like a block of lead being pulverized by steel. Naraku felt for the first time, emotionally weak. And for the first time, in a long time, the sinister Naraku indolently dragged himself back inside to sleep on the old bloodstained futon that he had never slept on, but had used in other 'more vigorous' ways. He laid sideways, his eyes landing on a fluff of feather on the cold floor that must have come from Kagura. 'Matsuke better not…' was the last trace of thought before he fell into a thin sleep.

_-You better watch out  
If you don't know what's going on around you  
You better think twice  
Before you fry off the handle and lose it  
You better join us  
Before you get lost in the shuffle  
You better rise against  
The demons that are gonna try and hold you down- papa roach blood._

AN: well…what is Naraku's plan? What has become of Kouga! Why is sesshoumaru being such an ass? Will kikyo ever get that brand new car (XD) ok…onward, I got no reviews for the last chapter…sigh…I hope to get some now. Please review though, I'd really appreciate it!


	8. Distant Echoes part I

Distant Echoes (part I)

_  
-the needle tears a hole the old familiar sting  
__try to kill it all away but I remember everything what have I become? -  
_

"Ah. The tai-youkai of the West! The great first born of Inutaisho! The invincible Inuyoukai Sesshoumaru!" Matsuke rasped and cackled in his usual whispering mockery. "Adding you to the list of my victims would give my reputation a boost would it not? Sharpening my fangs on your bones will be quite an honor." He opened his mouth to reveal his dagger-like teeth.

He floated confidently towards Sesshoumaru, paying no heed to the Miko except reading her aura. 'She is the priestess that Naraku battles himself over? This plain human? She is of no excellence, of no exceeding beauty. If it were not for her powerful miko abilities, she'd be another face in the crowd. Yet…I can feel that there is something about her that makes me want to take a second look at her. She is a dangerous type of ordinary.' Matsuke pondered as he raised his sharp talons at Sesshoumaru.

"I have no time for you weak demon. Begone." Sesshoumaru raised his right hand and his left a bit more slowly, the new arm still adjusting to having just being constructed. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed as he caught the scent of Kouga on this demon. 'Either Kouga was careless, or this demon is obviously hiding something.' Just then, Matsuke charged at Sesshoumaru with incredible speed. Sesshoumaru barely dodged the attack as he leaped high into the air and swung the Tessaiga towards the advancing enemy. 'This youkai has incredible speed, it is as if he just flies, he has no feet.' Sesshoumaru remained expressionless as he continued to slice at the elusive Matsuke, unaware of the impending doom that he could encounter while Kikyo watched.

Kikyo, temporarily without purification powers, knew she would not be of any help to Sesshoumaru. She quickly got to her feet and sprinted hastily off towards Kouga, hoping, praying that she wasn't too late. Kikyo began to feel a certain sense of Deja-vu: Sprinting through a forest to save the life of someone that Naraku claimed. Yet, she wasn't going to be late this time.

No. Her love for Inuyasha would make sure that she would save this wolf demon, even if she had to use her very life energy as purification power to do so. 'Hang in there Kouga please. I will be there soon.' She calmed herself as she ran towards the hoards of attacking youkai, deflecting and dodging their attacks with little force fields of her energy as she made her way to Miroku.

"Kouga get up! respond! What happened to you!" Miroku continued to try to pry kouga out of his state, but he wouldn't even respond. Miroku felt his heart beating, and he was breathing, but it was as if his soul had been taken over, or as if Kouga was in a totally different place. Miroku had no idea what to do, never in his life had he encountered such a spell.

'We can't lose Kouga; we need him. He…he fought too hard to remain here like this. He started this quest to destroy Naraku, to get his revenge almost from the beginning with me, and I cannot forget that. Even though Kouga and I never really knew each other, and to tell the truth, I never thought all that highly of him, I can't just let go of the past that we shared, because in all reality…

Shippo Kirara and Kouga are all I have left

"Miroku, what happened here?" Miroku turned his attention, in between his attacks to Kikyo who was busy dodging youkai attacks and glares, yet in her eyes was not the fear of being attacked, but the interest of what could have possibly happened to Kouga. In her mind, she was glad that there was no blood to be seen, but that made her more frightened at what could have possibly happened to Kouga without the use of a physical attack.

"A white demon with red hair attacked Kouga. He seemed to know him, and he was just toying with Kouga too. I couldn't hear what the white demon said, but he never seemed angry or indifferent, but he seemed to enjoy himself. He charged at Kouga with a speed I never saw before, and I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't have seen Matsuke touch Kouga on the forehead not a blink of an eye later. After that, Kouga collapsed and ended up like this…" Miroku explained while slapping exorcism spells on the nearby attacking youkai, incinerating them completely. Kikyo's eyes narrowed as she touched the forehead of Kouga, noticing how icy cold it was. Her eyes widened.

"Miroku I need you to use your Kazaana and wipe out these youkai." Kikyo demanded. Her mind reeling with possible spells, curses and enchantments that could not only render a youkai motionless, but with out a ki as well. Then her thoughts went to Sesshoumaru 'could the youkai possibly repeat what he did to Kouga, to Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru is a near perfect warrior, that youkai won't stand a chance against him especially with the Tessaiga.' She turned to a puzzled Miroku.

"What?" Miroku looked to her in surprise. Does she not know about the poisonous insects that prevent me from using it? Miroku blocked a youkai's attack barely with his staff, the golden rings tinkling violently against the jaki.

"My shinigami should have devoured the insects by now, and we don't need distractions." Kikyo said as she knocked an arrow and shot an oncoming youkai with it, though only injuring it since it had no purification powers laced within its normal wood.

"Got it!" Miroku unraveled his prayer beads and took off his cloth and began to suck in everything insight, especially Hakudoshi who had been hanging back, by earlier command of Naraku. 'Damn Naraku, not letting me fight or kill those people till Kanna and Matsuke did their work. Why should I have to wait for that clown, I can take him on! Him with those stupid dream weaver powers, physically, beside his speed, he is not worth the ground I walk on.'

Hakudoshi gripped his spear in frustration, observing Matsuke's handiwork. Noticing the kazaana open and suck in the demon army, Hakudoshi got up and without a moment's hesitation, ran the opposite direction of Miroku's kazaana; frowning that his fun was spoilt. 'Oh well, I didn't want to kill him today anyway, it will be more fun toying with him later.' yet the resentment he had towards Matsuke still hung heavy around him as he sped away leaving Kagura behind him.

Kagura, on the other hand, high up in the sky, was observing Matsuke and Sesshoumaru and did not like what she was seeing. Sesshoumaru was struggling to land a direct attack on Matsuke, and Matsuke, though bruised in some places, and scratched in others, did not seem to be fazed by his attempts. 'Damn…one false move and Sesshoumaru is as good as dead like Kouga. This does not bode well for them. but what can I do?' just then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something snow white, Kanna. She immediately landed and stood beside the first incarnation.

"Kanna what are you doing here?" Kagura asked, surprised that Kanna would be here. 'Why is she here, in such danger, no doubt that Miroku's kazaana has opened and she came here unaccompanied…what is Naraku hiding from me?' Kagura's full lips tore into a frown, then a grin

If Kanna is here, he can't see me, I can do what I want.

"I am ordered to get Sesshoumaru's soul, but since he is in battle with Matsuke, I shall wait until one of them wins." Kanna stated emotionally. Kanna watched has her sister's ruby eyes widened. Kanna knew that Kagura had some sort of attachment towards the youkai lord. What it was, Kanna couldn't say. Yet, Kanna's gaze did turn cloudy for a moment, knowing that if Sesshoumaru's soul was taken, so was any attempt for Kagura's freedom. She wanted Kagura to be free with her emotions because she couldn't be.

"Take his soul! His Soul! What could Naraku possibly want with it! Why only his soul?" Kagura lost all composure and she yelled and snarled at Kanna; shaking Kanna's shoulders slightly. If that person were not Kanna, he would have been scared shitless by then. Kanna opened her mouth to speak, and Kagura took a step back, realizing the emotional rage she was just in did not help the situation.

"That I do not know. I know that he desired his soul." Kagura cringed, this was not going her way…she needed to do something, tell someone something. Even if Sesshoumaru wins the battle against Matsuke, his soul will most likely be taken. Sesshoumaru may be alert and quick, but Kanna has no ki or scent, and will take Sesshoumaru by surprise. Kagura turned to head towards Sesshoumaru, hoping that he wouldn't kill her like his other companions would. Just then she felt the little child Rin cowering in the ruins not too far off. She got up and flew toward her. Noting the child's position; Rin was frightened and hiding from whatever danger could get her.

"Rin is it?" I asked, knowing her name, but how else does one introduce themselves to a child? Kagura, of course, had little experience in the field of formalities, manners and any time of social situations that could happen upon her. Rin stood up, her chocolate eyes smiling.

"Rin is my name. Kagura should know Rin's name because she kidnapped Rin." Rin answered in a rather cheerful way, having no malice to the thought of Kagura kidnapping her and taking her to the lair of their worst enemy, completely defenseless. Kagura looked at the child, and stooped down to her height making sure her information would get through.

"I am not here to take you, but to warn you. You need to tell the others what the youkai with red hair is capable of." Kagura spoke slowly, and used terms she would understand because if a word of this was misinterpreted, Sesshoumaru's demise could come true. Kagura had faith in Sesshoumaru as a fighter, but Matsuke is an incarnation that was so unlike the others before.

"Why?" Rin asked, alert, her eyebrows knit in comprehension.

"Because if you don't, we will all die." I said with a deafening lethal tone that made the little Rin gasp. 'My Sesshoumaru-sama dead! I won't let my Lord Sesshoumaru die! I will help Kagura because she said we, and she means that not only will my friends be gone, but she will too!' Rin reasoned

"You are going to help us then! You said we, and if that guy that Sesshoumaru doesn't like comes to kill, you will be gone too!" Rin asked in a sweet tone, following up with a child's sense of directness. Rin reached out to grap Kagura's hand to comfort her, since Kagura looked almost hurt when she asked that. Rin managed to touch Kagura's finely clawed hand before Kagura pulled it away, she was not used to being touched friendly and even though Rin was no threat, unconsciously she was.

"Perhaps. Listen close little one. This youkai has the power of taking over minds, or manipulating them at will if he touches you on the forehead. If he does so, he sends those youkai into a state of paralysis, or a dream that they won't wake up from. I no not of what else could happen, I have only heard rumors of his powers from Hakudoshi, but what I do know is that if that happens to Sesshoumaru; Naraku will win."

"but there is always a way to wake up! My mom could always wake me up by hugging me! I could just hug Sesshomaru-sama to wake him." Kagura thought to herself… listening to Rin's child-like simplicity did make some sense. Perhaps there is a way to wake the wolf. but I cannot think of that now. Kagura stood up slowly, a faint smile set on her features, knowing that Rin could be trusted. Yet, would she make it there alive? Kagura, without telling Rin, surrounded Rin in a light whirlwind that took away her scent, yet the whirlwind itself was undetectable and too light to be damaging.

"Just hurry and tell the monk and the Miko that information, if you do not, then all is lost." Kagura called out to the waving girl as she plucked a feather from her hair. After that, Kagura got on her feather and drifted away, following Hakudoshi's route back to Naraku's fortress.

"Kikyo, most of the demons have been taken care of, but that red haired demon is no where in sight!" Miroku called out, who had wrapped his kazaana back up in his rosary beads and cloth. Miroku was worried, where was Matsuke? Even if Matsuke was done with Kouga, why didn't he come back for him, or retreat like Hakudoshi or Kagura, who he noted flying quite high in the sky a few minutes ago. Shippo, Kirara and Jaken had finally taken care of some other demons and joined Kikyo and Miroku by the paralyzed Kouga. Shippo looked away and hugged Kirara tight when she went in her kitten form. Jaken, unaffected by the foolish Kouga's demise, looked about for Sesshoumaru.

"Did I not tell you he is—" Just as Kikyo was about to answer, a sprinted, winded Rin came into the clearing, huffing and puffing, pale as if she just saw a ghost.

"Rin! you foolish human what are you doing here and not hiding!" Jaken squalked as Rin blew right past him, crash-hugging Miroku's legs attempting to catch her breath. Miroku looked down, concerned at Rin, she had been far away from anything that would get her, and Sesshoumaru was no doubt near by, what could have frightened her?

"TheyoukaiwiththeredhairisgonnaputSesshoumaru-samainadeepsleep ifhetoucheshisforehead!" Rin managed to get out in one breath as the group looked confused as to what she could have possibly said. Miroku pet Rin on the head to calm her down.

"What are you trying to say Rin?" Miroku asked slowly to the flushed Rin.

"The red haired youkai is going to put Sesshoumaru in a deep sleep by touching his forehead. He won't be able to move and she said that he won't wake up either and that if Sesshoumaru can't wake up that we will all die!" Rin after saying that, tears sprung to her eyes and she began to bawl into Miroku's robes. Everyone in the clearing was instantly confused, anxious, and thinking of Sesshoumaru. "I do—n't want my Sesshou—maru-sama asleep forever!" Rin

"Who is 'she'? who told you about this?" Kikyo asked

"Kagura did, she said that even she'd die if Sesshoumaru couldn't wake up."

"How can we trust Kagura, she is aligned with Naraku! That wind witch is a fool for trying to trick us with those absurd allegations." jaken exclaimed, angry to the core that someone would try to point out fault with Sesshoumaru.

"Fool! Do you not know of Kagura? Naraku controls her, like a puppet only she has a mind. She wants to be free of Naraku, and my bet is that she told this to Rin to make sure this." pointing to Kouga "didn't happen to Sesshoumaru". Kikyo snapped at the ignorant toad demon who promptly shut his mouth.

"Oh kami Sesshoumaru!" With that, Miroku freed himself of Rin and sprinted off to find Sesshoumaru and tell him of the news.

_-what have I become? My sweetest friend. Everyone I know goes away in the end-__

* * *

_(-/-) dream sequence

"Hello…gees…why is it so cold here all the sudden, and why can't my senses pick up anything, a scent, a noise a ki….I'm going insane walking around this mountain range!" Kouga yelled, trying to make sense out of anything, then all of the sudden, the mountain range started to look familiar…it was his mountain range, the one he owned, but something was off…did he see Inuyasha?

"Mangy wolf, what are you doing in my mountain range!" Kouga became confused as he saw Inuyasha, holding Kagome, both sneering at him with a glare full of spite and malice. Kouga growled immediately.

"Your mountain range! Ha! This is mine shit-for brains, my wolf clan has owned this for centuries!" Kouga was about to advance towards him, when he saw coming out of the bushes near Inuyasha, his wolves. And they weren't growling at Inuyasha or Kagome, but him. Kouga clenched his fist.

"It doesn't look like your clan says the same thing Kouga! Gees what a loser you turned out to be, can't even lead your own claaaaan!" Kagome taunted; both petting two of the wolves as they both looked ravenously at Kouga. Kouga felt his blood boil around his heavy stomach. 'this…this can't be right, this can't be my clan! Inuyasha must have…must have…'

"Must have what kouga? Must have realized that they were under control of a petty, weak, stupid leader like you!" Inuyasha taunted, his claws clacking together, motioning the wolves to line up behind him in a formation behind him, something that only Kouga had the right to do. 'Did Inuyasha…did he read my mind?' Kouga shook the possibility from his head and stepped towards the Hanyou.

"What have you done to my tribe! you have brainwashed them all…or…something! I'll get you mutt!" Kouga snarled, ready to battle Inuyasha tooth and nail for command of his tribe, however, when he looked to his hilt, Tokijin was gone. 'Oh well, I don't need that sword anyway, I can beat him with my fists and feet!' He immediately looked to his legs, to feel the reassuring power of the sacred shards, but felt nothing. His pupils shrunk.

'How…how could this be!' Kouga's stomach clenched into a small, hard ball and he felt vomit come up into his throat, burning it.

"Ha! you wish! You pathetic ookami, to think you had a chance with me!" Kagome laced her arms around Inuyasha's neck, holding in her hand two jewel shards. "You are puny with out these Kouga. I can never love a weak youkai, I need a strong man to lead the way for me, and you are not him." Kouga's jaw dropped. The knot he felt in his stomach before rose to his throat. How could she? His world had been ripped apart by someone he loved…how could she? She stole my jewel shards…she betrayed me. I did everything I could for her, I saved her. I devoted myself to her, I showed more care for her than that mutt ever would! I tried so hard to love her…I just wanted to hold her and mate with her.

that's when all hell broke loose.

"I'll take back my clan from you both! You traitors! We were supposed to be allies, supposed to be even friends" looking to the smug Kagome "Even mates! I'll show you what happens..." Kouga's eyes turned to slits "When you betray a wolf! You hurt me, Now I'll hurt you!" Kouga ran full tilt at Inuyasha, dodging the wolves lunging at him with enlarged glistening fangs, intent on denting Inuyasha's skull with one of his punches.

Yet his punch never connected. Inuyasha mysteriously dodged it, and Kouga twirled to look behind him in sudden horror…the Kaze no Kizu! Kouga instinctively looked to his hilt for Tokijin, but again found no security in the borrowed blade. Kouga ran as fast has his regular legs could carry him, right into Ayame and Kagome.

"You lost a woman to the Hanyou! What a fool! Ha! To think I even wanted to remember that meaningless promise you made to me! You are not worthy of me!" Ayame threw her deadly razor leaves at Kouga, who was unable to move. Kouga felt them slice up his flesh. Meaningless, I am meaningless? He watched in terror as blood oozed out of the cuts on his body.

He felt the love that he once felt ooze out too…he now felt cold, crushed and alone.

"Ayame, you too! you also—" Kouga wheezed, catching his breath "want to see me dead. You want to take everything that is mine away? You want me to be not only dead but tortured, you all do!" Kouga snarled and looked to Kagome, his heart wrenching out of his chest like a plaything. He would have done anything for Kagome…he would have even renounced his crown of Prince of the Wolves for her. He would have given everything for her, and seeing her against him like this made him feel worthless, like he and his possessions meant nothing at all.

"I loved you Kagome… but why did you do this?" Kouga howled to the sky, his teal eyes brimming with unshed tears. Yes, the ookami was reduced to almost shedding tears. Would he always be alone? Always be inadequate to everything, inadequate to lead, inadequate to fight, inadequate to love? No matter what Kouga did, he always lost.

It is like a bad dream, playing over and over.

"Kouga! You are not worthy of anyone's love!" Kagome knocked an arrow and pointed it at Kouga's vulnerable chest, a ring of wolves surrounded him, and Inuyasha came up from behind him, sniggering to himself with his transformed Tessaiga. 'I can't believe this is happening!' Kagome's arrow flew and struck Kouga in the shoulder, the purifying aura eating his flesh away like acid. Kouga cried out in agony, yet he couldn't admit defeat yet, there was something holding onto him, something warm itching in the back of his mind, trying to reach him. He felt it beating. Was all hope not lost?

"Kouga…Kouga…get up Kouga. Fight it. You must!" He recognized that woman's voice, it sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place it. and it didn't matter, someome was with him, even if it was his imagination.

Kouga got up, wincing all over from the purification power. Yet he was thrown to the ground again by his wolves, he cried out in pain when they ripped at his flesh with their jagged fangs. Kouga kicked wildly, freeing himself of some of the wolves. He punched and kicked until finally all the wolves were off, yet he was exhausted, and lightheaded from losing blood. The blood that was pooling at his feet as if he just got out of a hot spring. He looked about his body and saw the gross number of lacerations, bites and slashes on his body. Yet he stood, because some unknown woman told him too.

"Why do you still stand Kouga? Think you can take on all three of us without those jewel shards? If you think so you are mistaken!" Ayame threw another volley of leaves at him, but this time, he managed to dodge all but one. He breathed heavily, feeling faint from the blood loss, and shaken from the trauma that he was all alone. That no one cared for him, that no one wanted to see him alive. Everyone thought things would be better off he didn't exist. 'I can't let them just dictate to me my will to live. I have the right to live just like the rest of them, and I won't let them destroy that with out a fight!' Kouga had an epiphany, and gathered his ki about him, letting it surge around him. He let them know that he was a Prince of Wolves, and that wolves won't die alone.

'I may be alone, no one may like me and that they would much rather have a hanyou leading them, or as a mate, but I will not die knowing I let him kill me.'

'Kouga, please, we're here, come back to us, wake up! We need our leader!' Kouga heard faint male voices echo in his head hauntingly familiar. What do those voices mean by wake up? And why are they there? He barred his fangs and his eyes began to turn a blood curdling red. Kagome, Ayame and Inuyasha all studied him with a vague amusement. 'They have never seen my true form, I didn't want it to come down to this, but I have little choice now…'

'I never thought no one would care I was alive.' tears threatened to spill from his rejected eyes. He could feel his heart breaking from all the sudden weight.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayame, I will not back down!" He felt his fangs lengthen and his face contort, his blood coated skin felt tight as thick, sleek, russet fur cloaked his entire body. His once pointed human ears grew furry, long and tapered off into thin tendrils of black fur that whipped about his head like streamers. His tail did the same thing, starting out thick and creamy tan, but tapered off into a long whip of obsidian fur that rippled. His eyes remained red, and his snout was more pointy than Sesshoumaru's true form, but not as pointy as a fox's. His height came to about two thirds of Sesshoumaru's, but his inherent speed made up for that. He let out a blood thinning howl as Kagome, Ayame and Inuyasha, all smirked knowing this was a desperate attempt to win.

'KOUGA! Please stop and think! What you are seeing isn't real. It's an illusion conjured by Naraku! Whatever you are seeing or feeling isn't what's real! This is me Kikyo talking to you and your friends Ginta and Hakkaku. Come back.' The voice was so faint that Kouga could hardly hear it; he had to prick his giant ears. The names Kikyo, Ginta and Hakkaku ran though his mind; those names echoed, bounced and murmured though his senses. Then a scent came to his nose a scent of the rain and bellflowers, and two others that smelled like pine.

He could smell, his senses where not what was wrong, it was Inuyasha, Kagome and Ayame, they had no scents…why?

Inuyasha gathered up the energy for the Kaze no Kizu and looked at Kouga with a maniacal gaze "This ends here Kouga, I now have what you worked your whole life to get. You are a failure without the shards." Inuyasha was just about to unleash the Kaze no Kizu when Kouga found himself listening to reason. 'hmph at least I don't need a sword to fight, a real warrior fights with his paws.'

The wolf Kouga smirked then paused. Kouga's wolf eyes widened as he swallowed the information. 'How does Inuyasha have the Tessaiga in the first place? Sesshoumaru is the one who has it! Sesshoumaru took it after he…died.' That is when Kouga realized why Inuyasha and Kagome had no scents; they were dead. Kouga's true form began to bristle, his jaw opened to reveal his enormous fangs, his mouth dripping blood onto the ground from his internal injuries.

'Yo Naraku, come out! I don't believe this any more! Inuyasha and Kagome are both dead, and Ayame is in the North! So fuck off Naraku I won't fall for your tricks!' Kouga thought in his head, since his true form could not speak. He tilted his head towards Kagome and Ayame, the black tendrils off his ears whipped in a torrent of wind as the scenery began to change. Kagome and Ayame grew fuzzy, and they began to blur away with the background. He was tricked by Naraku! Kouga turned back around to see a fading Inuyasha, but he wasn't prepared for the blow that he received from the Kaze no Kizu.

He felt his body rip and tear. His massive body fell to the ground, and the last thing he saw was a woman with sepia eyes and long dark hair…

"Kagome?" he wheezed out; his body finally succumbing to the wounds he sustained.

_-and you could have it all my empire of dirt  
Iwill let you downI will make you hurt  
__ifI could start again a million miles away  
Iwould keep myselfI would find a way – _hurt by nine inch nails

OK! so how was that chapter for you? I hope it was decent and that you understood the spell thing alright. it will be clarified better later don't worry…

I am sorry that my responds to reviews are so late, I was on vacation w/o my compy and they will be up the next chapter so please review and help me out!

thank you for reading!

L.O.H.


	9. Distant Echoes part II

Distant Echoes Part two

_-Can't you see? It is my solitude!  
__If only pain is truth  
__Can't you see? it is my solitude!  
__Only my solitude I can't let go of-_

Sesshoumaru's patience was slowly wearing thin. The snowy haired taiyoukai felt as if he was almost being toyed with, a feeling that he would not tolerate nor even consider possible. Yet, he was having a difficult time actually landing a direct attack, and this concerned him; he was doing nothing wrong. His swordmanship was always on the mark, and he placed his attacks at the right time, parried when necessary, and dodged as gracefully as a deer, but it wasn't working. It was if Matsuke was hiding something from him. 'Could this incarnation be more powerful than I originally perceived?'

Sesshoumaru slashed his tessaiga again, and managing this time to draw enough blood to consider a slash across Matsuke's left arm. To this, Matsuke hopped back amusedly, his mangled crimson hair remained stagnant in the war of wind. Sesshoumaru stood regally, preparing for the Kaze no Kizu, the finishing blow, when all of a sudden, Matsuke burst out laughing, crossing his arms. The winds around them increased tenfold as they stood facing each other, knowing that the end of this pathetic excuse for a battle would soon end.

"Please, Sesshoumaru, give me some credit, my most honored guest. The Kaze no Kizu will not work on my body; is that what has been bothering you this whole time, what I could be hiding from you, eh?" Matsuke rasped gleefully, drinking in Sesshoumaru's confused and perplexed state of mind like a fine, aged wine, though Sesshoumaru never let on to such things in his stony face. Sessshoumaru did not let down his defenses and instead unleashed the Kaze no Kizu onto the languid Matsuke.

"Die." Sesshoumaru simply whispered at the attack hit the youkai dead on. Sesshoumaru stood a bit straighter, his hand loosening from the Tessaiga just a hair. Then out of the erupted dust, came a squealing peel of haunting laughter that reverberated through Sesshoumaru's fine ears. 'Impossible, he survived the attack, but how? I can wield Tessaiga better than my foolish dead brother; the attack is more powerful, how could someone with his ki not be dust?' Sesshoumaru's golden eyes were fractionally larger than usual, and his silver hair tangled in the wind as the dust settled he noticed that Naraku's incarnation was in fact much more of a threat than initially realized.

"A barrier, you erected a barrier in that split second?" Sesshoumaru questioned as his opponants rusty red hair wavered like satin kite strings, barely moving in the harsh vortex of dusty wind. Matsuke just put his hands behind his head, lazily, and stood there arrogantly with a crooked smile pasted on his needlelike teeth. Sesshoumaru almost frowned to this, he wanted nothing more than to melt those teeth inside of his head with his toxic flower acid.

"Barrier? No, I am afraid that I am much too classy for such a trick. The real answer is, I am a phantom youkai, and the wind passes through me, so the kaze attacks will do nothing." Matsuke admitted, though Sesshoumaru was far from giving into this insane youkai. 'If he truly is a phantom youkai that would explain his fast movement and the reason his hair wont move in the breeze. Sesshoumaru gripped the Tessaiga again, he would just have to decapitate the beast.

"I care not what you are. No one will once you are slain." Sesshoumaru spoke icily and sharply as he used the full extent of his demonic agility and speed to deliver the final blow to the unscrupulous youkai who wasted his time. Matsuke looked all around him, sensing the taiyoukai's swift movements just barely, and when the time came for Sesshoumaru's Tessaiga to come a hairbreadth to Matsuke's throat, Matsuke lifted his arm to Sesshomaru's forehead and with agility that surpassed Sesshoumaru's he touched his forehead at the instant he dodged the decapitation attempt.

Sesshoumaru just stood there as Matsuke's claws touched his precious indigo birthmark, and that was the scene that Miroku ran in on.

"It has been an honor, truly it has. You were such a fun opponent, but now you are nothing but another tally mark." Miroku stood in absolute horror as Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at his adversary who beat him, and for a second, Miroku thought that Sesshoumaru was not affected by the Phantom youkai's soul manipulating abilities, but he was wrong. Miroku's insides shattered as the Tessaiga fell from Sesshoumaru's outstretched hand. Sesshoumaru's gold eyes glassed over like Kouga's dead ones. Any sort of cry, or scream that Miroku tried to say got jammed in his throat like a brick as he watched his last hope for revenge against Naraku fall like a stiff board of white.

'thump' went the untransformed sword, and 'thump' went the rigid body of the once proud taiyoukai. It happened so slowly that it jogged Miroku from his shock and he dashed full speed into the clearing, yelling at the top of his usually composed lungs another's name that meant more to him than his own. Matsuke noticed the monk with the Kazaana and quickly fled the scene without a second glance.

Matsuke had done his job, Sesshoumaru would die in a matter of minutes, and the wolf youkai was already dead, so why should he bother to stick around? Yes he was hungry for the flesh that grew generously from their hard bones, but it was a bit too hazardous to stick around. Matsuke only knew one thing could possibly defeat him, and he was not about to be defeated yet, so he fled. Yes he was not effected by the wind, but even his abilities had their limits.

However, Miroku stayed, crumpled over Sesshoumaru's flat body, motionless on the ground, his matte gold eyes wide open and coagulated like the dead, yet Miroku already established a beating heart and breathing, just like Kouga. Sesshoumaru's pale lips were a touch parted and in the center of his indigo moon birthmark was a smudged bloody fingerprint left by the malicious Matsuke.

Miroku furiously scrubbed the fingerprint off, as if to scrub the feeling of complete failure away as well. 'How could Sesshoumaru possibly fail? He is invincible, indomitable, fearless, cunning, swift and…so many things; he is the leader! Miroku soon realized what it felt like to be in a pack, his leader was dying, Kouga's condition unknown, and Kikyo was without her purification Miko abilities for the time being; he was the only one who could protect them. He had to be strong for everyone.

Miroku turned around to his sack, to see if he had any potent smelling waking salts that could rouse the dog demon, when a dash of white caught his eye. He focused his lavender eyes on the being, Kanna. He immediately rose to his feet, brandishing his polished rod. He stood in a defensive stance against the little white entity who was nearing him with each pad of a barefoot.

"Don't come any closer! I am warning you!" Miroku opened his stance to an offensive one and let his rod crackle with his own purification energy. Kanna looked at the monk with no interest. He was nothing that had to do with what she was doing; he was in her way. She reflected her mirror at the monk and looked in his eyes with her onyx ones.

"I am here to obtain Sesshoumaru's soul. Move." Kanna continued to walk towards the guarded Taiyoukai, when Miroku's knuckles went white with frustration and anger, he charged towards the little mirror entity with full intent on crushing the mirror. His entire mind was focused on one thing, never before had Miroku put so much thought into one action, but to him, at this one fleeting moment, he was the only one who could protect something, to get the job done. He was going to prove that he wasn't just a joking lecherous monk who stood by the sidelines or got them free food in villages. He was a warrior.

If Kanna could feel apprehension, she would have felt it the moment her blank indifferent gaze met the peculiar fire that Miroku was giving off. Only she kept walking towards him, and he kept charging towards her, and when Miroku swung his pole like a homerun hit, a percussion sonic boom sounded through the area. Miroku winced as his pole crackled against her mirror like a hideously high-pitched scrape from hell itself. This sonic boom got the attention of the nearby stressed priestess.

"Miroku…Sesshoumaru?" She thought out loud as the sonic boom swept through the area knocking many trees at odd angles and disrupting the soil. Her new found companions, who called her "Kikyo-chan" she could only imagine it was because Ginta and Hakkaku called her reincarnation by the same title. She turned her attention towards the direction that Miroku bolted and knew that something was indeed wrong. but she could not leave just yet, Kouga….was dying.

She felt a pressure at the back of her eyes and forced herself to stitch herself up with the bravest front possible, because Kouga's wolf companions looked pale and terrified at the state their Prince was in. Kikyo inside was the same way, When Kouga was in his catatonic state, spontaneous cuts, bruises, bite and incredibly deep slash marks blossomed across his well-toned body and there was no source!

Whatever was killing him; was ripping him to ribbons in his dream and he would murmur things, and buck and gasp, but nothing coherent. It was physically killing him, and mentally killing Kikyo, seeing Kouga cringe in such pain was undoing her, she couldn't help him, she couldn't do her job, and he was failing him. During that time, Kikyo went all but frantic, she knew nothing of this sort of spell, so the only thing she could think of, was talking to him, trying desperately to bring him back to reality with her voice.

Yet it only really started to work when his wolf friends suddenly showed up, almost getting vanquished by Kikyo if they hadn't looked so surprised to see "Kagome-chan". Which she wasn't but since they were friends with her reincarnation, and they were bumbling wolf demons, chances of them being with Kouga's pack were pretty certain.

Yet, right when they thought they were gaining ground in breaking whatever spell Matsuke had so maliciously cast, Kouga summoned his power of reverting into his true form and took them all by surprise. His enormous sleek tan colored form towered over them, complete with black tendrils of satin fur tapering from his long ears, and a longer whip one streaming from his tan tail. Yet, there was a frenzied and clouded look in his eyes, and his movements were blind and static. Even Ginta and Hakkaku where scared when all of a sudden it seemed like their beloved Prince finally got the look of reality back he was nearly split into thirds by an attack similar to the Kaze no Kizu.

Now, his entire body was streaked and slashed, and coated in blood, his eyes were closed and his breathing was almost too light to be considered alive. The only thing keeping him alive was the shikon no kakera in his legs from which flesh hung from bare bone in ribbons. It was a gruesome sight, and Kikyo couldn't do anything to save him, her purification energy was used up, and she couldn't muster a single spark.

"...please he-lp meeee-." Kouga wheezed and coughed up blood and black bile. His torso was leaking bile from his liver, and his insides were revealed, shiny in blood. 'There has to be something I can do...anything, she shikon no kakera perhaps?' Kikyo gasped, could she give him the jewel shards?

'But if I give him the shikon no Kakera, I might not be able to retrieve them once they enter his body.' She balled her hands into fists, 'If I will have to think about that later, right now I made a vow to save him...no matter what he called me when he first woke up. 'I will never be anything to him, and if I am anything to him, I am Kagome.' Kikyo thought grimly, she could best her reincarnation when it came to heart, could she?

"Kikyo-chan, Prince Kouga doesn't look good at all! What if he..he, will he make it?"Ginta, who was perched beside the broken body of his beloved Prince. Hakkaku looked sickly pale, he never thought he'd see the day that Kouga would be his life would be dangling by a thread, or to be more accurate, two jewel shards. Kikyo looked to the young wolf demon and sighed.

"Do not worry, I have a plan. But please do me a favor-" Her melodic voice significantly calmed the pair of demons down, who looked to her intently. "Go check out what that explosion was." They nodded, though reluctant to leave their Prince's side, they trusted the Miko, I mean who couldn't, she seemed so in control, and so...responsible. Though she resembles Kagome in looks, Ginta and Hakkaku already began to admire this Kikyo a bit more because she voluntarily stayed by Kouga's side. As the two wolf demons ran towards the direction that Sesshoumaru and Miroku were, Jaken was the only one who really paid attention to the fact that Sesshoumaru's jaki could not be sensed.

'Oh no! Mi Lord, I cannot feel your jaki!' Jaken fell down from his standing up position in total shock. Shippo and Rin looked at the poor green Demon in confusion.

"Jaken-sama, what's wrong, did you trip? Rin will help you–" Rin was then cut off by Shippo stiffening as well. Her large brown eyes widened in surprise, what could possibly be wrong with her friends? She was about to poke shippo when he looked to her, quivering in fear. Shippo noticed the enormous jaki simply dissapear as well. 'Just...Just like Kouga, Sesshoumaru has fallen as well.' He looked to the concerned little girl, then to Jaken, who bolted up and began to waddle faster than he ever had before towards the glade where Sesshoumaru was last felt. Rin called out after Jaken, but he didn't pause for a second at his blistering pace.

"Shippo, what is wrong! Tell Rin, Jaken-sama has never run that fast ever!"Shippo didn't want to tell her, instead he took the frightened girls hand and began to take her to her Lord, or once Lord. Shippo spared a look at Kouga, 'That is going to be Sesshoumaru, If Sesshoumaru dies, how will we ever avenge Naraku? How will we ever get Kagome, or Inuyasha or Sango back!'

"Shippo, why are you crying?" Rin asked, her small hand still clasped inside of his as they both ran to the clearing where Matsuke and Sesshoumaru faced off. When Shippo looked into Rin's brown eyes with his tear filled green ones, Rin put together the puzzle pieces. 'Jaken was running backwards towards Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru was doing battle with the red haied youkai...'

"Sesshoumaru-sama is hurt isn't he? What is wrong with my Sesshoumaru-sama, Shippo? Please answer Rin!" Rin pleaded, she trembled in fear, and Shippo then realized that he was being petty. Sesshoumaru was Rin's father! And he was just thinking of Sesshoumaru as a tool for getting to Naraku; he felt worse now and he pat Rin on the head lightly.

"I don't know, but I think that the Red haired Youkai got to him." Shippo tried to break it to her gently, but he wasn't very good at that, so Rin just started to bawl. in her head she kept remembering what Kagura had said before, that everyone was going to die if Sesshoumaru got beaten by the red haired Youkai, that there was no hope for her Sesshoumaru-sama. The nice people she got to meet, Jaken, Aun, Miroku, Kagura, Kikyo, Shippo, Kirara, they would all die!

And at this moment, everyone in the forest felt very, very small.

_

* * *

_

_-The crimes are engraved, I'm burdened by punishments, if I sleep,  
__Only lies are being carved.-_

dream sequence---

_What is this? Where am I? and what happened to that bastard of a demon, I will rip out his spine and whip his body with it for making this Sesshoumaru a fool. Sesshoumaru found himself walking about an unfamiliar house, he ripped through shoji screens and used his dokkatsu to melt down the wooden walls till he arrived at a lush garden. A familiar garden. His father's old Sakura garden. And Sesshoumaru nearly gasped, His father, Inuyasha, Izayoi, and his mother were all standing in the garden, happily talking._

_'What is this, Father?' His father turned around, looking even more regal than Sesshoumaru if that was earthly possible. He had one stripe adorning each cheek, and his eyes that were once warm in laughter were now crystal cold in distaste. He glared at his first born son, and the rest turned and followed suit, even Sesshoumaru's beautiful mother could not stand to look at her son hardly. She wore an emerald green kimono, and on her head was the crescent moon symbol in the same emerald green. In fact, her eyes were emerald green, with her eyelids outlined in a magenta and her long straight black hair went down her back like Sesshoumaru's. Yet in her eyes there was not a drop of love, but only disgust. Sesshoumaru was inwardly taken aback at this, what did he do to anger, anger his mother? And then he realized it, behind his mother stood his sister, his slightly younger sister, who was the spitting image of Sesshoumaru, save she had magenta lining on her cold, angry emerald eyes, and no stripes on her face._

_'Sashikou…' He said outloud, his voice barely heard by his families keen years. Yet, why on earth were they angry at him? He couldn't remember what exactly had happened how, how did he get here? Why was red hair imprinted in his memory, and purple robes?_

_'So.__ The imperfection, the marred, the bile of this family has finally decided to intrude on our peaceful family picnic.' Sesshoumaru's mother spoke up in a clipped alto tone, her words almost made Sesshoumaru stumble back a bit. What is she talking about? imperfection? intrude? he was the Lord of the West, or the heir, seeing his father here somehow confused him._

_'Don't even call him family. He is not worthy of such a privilege. In fact, I say we remove him from our premises now! by force!' His younger sister spoke up, her high pitched voice was venomously slick with malice and her claws clacked with a powerful poison._

_'Mother, sister?__ don't you recognize me? I am your son Sesshoumaru, do not confuse me with that over there!' He pointed a finely clawed hand to Inuyasha, but before he could react, a powerful blow was delivered to Sesshoumaru, knocking him back into the Shoji screen behind him, his mouth was bleeding. He looked up to see his father above him, his eyes afire in rage._

_'Do not refer to the heir of the Western lands like that you worthless excuse for a youkai, Sesshoumaru!' Inutaisho spoke the name as if it pained him, and Sesshoumaru looked up, his stoic face betraying him and showing is utter shock. ' you do not even deserve to be in the same room as him, let alone point a finger at him and even refer to him as lower than yourself. I wouldn't even call you a bottom feeder.' Inutaisho then tried to kick at Sesshoumaru, but he dodged and stood up, trying to regain his composure. His stomach felt like a jagged stone that had lodged itself in his throat painfully._

_'Yeah you stupid ass!__ Look at me, I am going to be the Lord of the Western Lands! You are just an outcast that we just don't even find the energy to exile!' Inuyasha randomly appeared behind Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru could not understand why he could not have seen his father attack, or his brother's presence. What is happening to me? but before he could retort to his brother's comment, Inuyasha already had out his claws, and slashed Sesshoumaru across the chest, flinging him back into the garden, Sesshoumaru flipped, luckily it had only been a graze._

_'Father, please. What is going on here? Has someone bewitched you? I am Sesshoumaru, your first born, your son! Your heir to the West!' at this time, his sister came up from behind him, and using her own attack, a beam of dokkatsu, welted the back of Sesshoumaru, making him take a knee. He looked up into the malicious green eyes of his sister, and his unmerciful ones of his younger brother, and that is when he noticed that he no longer was in a fair fight. No. this was a fight which could kill him if they were serious and he was not careful. He reached for Tessaiga at his obi, only to find it gone, and in the hands of his Hanyou brother once again._

_'Sesshoumaru, you were never my son. No one here thought of you as my son, or theirs. You were a mistake, you were supposed to be an Inuyasha. But not even I am perfect, I made one mistake, you. Now, you obsolete piece of the past.' and with an explosion of ki, Inutaisho took Sesshoumaru instantly by the throat and dug his talons into his neck before casting him into a tree, where Sesshoumaru sat against it, grasping his throat to try to slow the blood that inevitably streamed down._

_Yet, it wasn't the physical wound that hurt him the most, his worst fears were realized. The reason Inuyasha received the tessaiga, the reason that father gave Inuyasha his tomb; he was nothing to his father. He wasn't even considered a son, and this scared Sesshoumaru. His eyes were churning with different emotions, emotions so strong he didn't know what to do with them, but to attack the only thing he could, Inuyasha. He had to prove his worth to his father, that he was worth calling a son. However when he slowly reached to his obi to get Tessaiga, it was not there, and neither was Tokijin. Not even Tenseiga remained, and that meant that any attack could kill him knowing Tenseiga would not be his backup. Sesshoumaru was weaponless against four enemies, one of which was much more powerful, and faster than he. Why is this happening? How did I go wrong How did Inuyasha get tessaiga? It was mine! I claimed it._

_A dark chuckle came from Inuyasha as he raised Tessaiga 'You are such a weakling. You don't even have a sword! I have two, care to see?' Inuyasha revealed magically that Tenseiga as at his side, and Sesshoumaru uttered a feral growl._

_'That is MY sword! My birthright, I demand to have MY tenseiga back this instant you infernal half-breed.' Sesshoumaru hardly spoke the last syllable when a Kaze no Kizu landed upon his body, ripping his flesh at odd angles, and spraying his blood across the jade grass. He looked up, his eyes red with fury, but infront of him stood his father, and before Sesshoumaru could dodge, a heavy kick was delivered to the side of his head, rocketing him into a nearby boulder where his head made a sickening thud, and left arm was broken at an odd angle._

_'Birthright?__ Do you think you deserve anything? You are nothing. A nomad, wandering around with things that do not care for you, that do not respect you. They only put up with you because they have to. Because they realize that it is their duty to serve me, and they ended up getting the poor job of following a weak, pathetic, worthless youkai through the forest where he ends up getting beaten by not one half-breed but two?' Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly to regain his bearings, but listened and took in everything his father said. I didn't kill Inuyasha because; I just couldn't bring myself to do so. I am weak; Inuyasha severing my arm is proof of that. And Naraku, almost absorbing my body, tricking me with the human arm, that has been one mark of shame on me._

_Yet, right as Sesshoumaru was about to retort, he heard something very faint, almost like a breeze_

_'Sesshoumaru…I am here.' he thought he heard a voice, a voice of someone familiar, but he had no time to investigate it. He stood up as straight as he could with the wounds that where already on him, and summoned the dokkatsu to his curved claws. He was not about to give in, he was Sesshoumaru. No matter who cared about him that is what he still was, right? As Sesshoumaru doubted himself for that split second, Inuyasha came up and began to hack mercilessly at Sesshoumaru, but what scared him the most was the fact that hate didn't reign in Inuyasha's eyes, but indifference._

_'I don't really care what happens to you; I am just stuck taking out the trash.'In Inuyasha's eyes, and in everyone elses, shown a blazen indifference that made whatever small heart Sesshoumaru had sink deeply into his chest. Sesshoumaru struck back at the hanyou with his speed and claws, but each time his fingers were bloodied by Tessaiga, sone bone deep slashes, and his dokkatsu was not effecting the hanyou at all. Sesshoumaru leapt back a few yards, cradling his left hand which received most of the assault from Inuyasha because his arm was broken._

_'Going somewhere?' Out of nowhere the one person that could harm him the most, his mother, leaped upon him with her venom green toxic flower acidwhip and lacerated Sesshoumaru's already welted back in long looping arcs, making him howl in pain. Mother? Why are you doing this? This was not how the past really was, I thought that you at least cared for me, why is the indifference burning in your eyes so? Sesshoumaru finally was able to dodge the whippings and ended up panting and on one knee a few yards away, trying to catch his breath._

_'Sesshoumaru, it is your fault that your sister and I got wounded during the youkai attack. You weren't strong enough to protect us, you were weak. You couldn't even get your sister out unscathed . And you think you are deserving of our attention, of our precious emotion? You fool. You aren't my son. you aren't her sister, you are weak.' Sesshoumaru's mother took her whip and lacerated it against Sesshoumaru's leg, lifting it out from under him at a blinding pace, making the skin melt and the bone crack. Sesshoumaru growled._

_'Face it Sesshoumaru. You have no value. You are worthless; you are alone; you are unwanted and uncared for. No one wants a weak youkai around them, one that associates with…humans. Now go and die' Sesshoumaru's heart stopped beating. humans? Yes, a little girl did ring a bell in his head, as well as the countless times he spared Inuyasha and his friends when he could have slain them all. Of course, and the times where he passed human villages by without so much as a passing glance. Sesshoumaru finally realized_

_he__ was weak. He was worthless. He was uncared for. Yet, he stood up again to face his family, his eyes rimmed with scarlet. _

_'Sesshoumaru, please, listen…' Sesshoumaru pricked his ears, that familiar voice…who is calling him? 'I am here for you.' Sesshoumaru's eyes dilated he knew that voice, but could not place it. So he stood up straighter, ignoring it for the time being and focusing on his hardly fazed adversary._

_'I may be those things, but there is one thing that I do not accept. I do not accept people ordering me around' Sesshoumaru charged at Inuyasha, at his full speed, his right hand outstretched with his whip, fully intent on looping his whip around his neck and snapping it, but the time never came, because out of nowhere, his father drew his own sword. and one impale later, more of Sesshoumarus blood was splattered heavily against the ground, his blood running off the soil in little rivers. _

_Sesshouamru's__ eyes were wide, wide with pain he could not scream. His stomach had been pierced by his fathers wide sword, and as his father pulled it from his body, half of his ribs cracked and he fell to his knees in front of Inuyasha, trying desperately to keep in insides inside of him, and his tears from his face. He was bowing to Inuyasha, the disgrace, the weakness, the submission, but Sesshoumaru could not find any spare blood or strength to stand_

_My father gutted me, my mother burned me, my sister scarred me, and now Inuyasha will kill me._

_then__, the mysterious voice sounded again, like a small white ray of hope that bounced around in his pain filled head, He could make out all the words, and this time it sounded like two people._

_'Sesshoumaru-sama, please get up. Please wake up! Rin needs you to get up, its just a nightmare Sesshoumaru-sama!' a small girl's voice sounded, Rin. Sesshoumaru's eyes were alert. That was right, the little girl was Rin. And what of this nightmare? he couldn't be dreaming this, everyone knew dreams could not hurt. He looked up into the eyes of Inuyasha. 'Sesshoumaru, you can fight it, you can win. come back to us.' Us? Who was us? the voice was definitely a male, a youthful man, but who._

_He racked is brain to remember, but he couldn't and he was getting frustrated, so much so he did not realize that he transformed into his true form. However, usually, his form was immaculate and white, this time, it was dripping with blood, and there were places where fur was burned off, mostly his back, and all around on his neck there were puncuture wounds._

_'you think that will save you? I have an answer, Kaze no Kizu!' Inuyasha chanted as another wave of the Kaze no Kizu hit Sesshoumaru dead on. Sesshoumaru howled as he felt flesh leave bone and bone crumble. He howled as his blood painted the sky. He howled knowing he was bested by a hanyou and he fell back onto his side as he managed to swipe one paw at Inuyasha, hitting him. but he realized something, as he lay dying, he drew blood from Inuyasha, or so he thought, but he could not smell it. Then Sesshoumaru transformed back into his human form, he lay undignified on his back. _

_No one here has a scent. No one here as a jaki. If there is no scent, and there is no jaki, what is going on?_

_'Sesshoumaru!'__ He heard his name, again by the monk. Wait, monk. Those purple robes, the calming voice it was his follower Miroku. And at last, Sesshoumaru pieced together his faded memories, Yet he was Inuyasha's friend, but I resurrected him with tenseiga after Inuyasha had __died_

_Inuyasha is dead. _

_Sesshoumaru__ looked up in pure rage at the images before him, all these people were dead. 'So that is what Rin meant by nightmare, this is Matsuke's doing! Then all the images swirled together and his sister, father, Izayoi and Inuyasha flashed away, but not leaving without a parting gift. His mother attacked as a last ditch effort to slay the already dying demon lord. A crack of a toxic whip was heard lacerating part of Sesshoumaru's exposed chest._

_The whip cracked upon his heart._

_-It cannot be saved  
My soul  
It cannot be saved  
And that's fine with me-  
-_Saiyuki Solitude

AN: I am soo sorry for taking so long to update, I have had many academic things going on and have not had any time to write this particular fic, gomen!

well how did you like that chapter? I hope I get reviews this time, I didn't get a single one the last chapter, so I don't know if I was successful in writing it or not. please feel free to review

now, onward to the respond to reviews!

Kaylanathank you so much for reviewing, I am very glad you are enjoying this pairing, please continue to read and review I look forward to it!

Aussieisohanayou are my second flamer ever! I feel proud. You know, you do have a small point, Miroku is not homosexual (as far as I know of) in the anime, but this is a fan fiction, so why don't you actually READ something next time.

Hamona Yup, I am an avid Kikyo fan just for the sake that I think she is misunderstood a lot of the times during the anime, and even though she is kinda evil in the anime (trying to drag someone to hell is pretty evil) I enjoy the episodes she is in much more so than Kagome's. to me, Kagome tends to overreact and sits Inuyasha a bit too much.

Zombie Hamster: great name btw, and thank you, I am trying to weave an intricate plot, and expect a huge plot twist coming up, don't worry It isn't the obvious one at all. And to answer your question, Sesshoumaru sees Kikyo as "borderline attractive" because she is attractive and she is unlike most human females he has seen. Also, in this fic, Kikyo is a very calm collected individual that seems to have a calming affect on youkai she is around, sesshoumaru and Kouga. don't worry though, I stick by my pairings, I was trying to make this more realistic. thank you for reviewing!

AddictiedtoInuyashafics Wow, thank you for you gracious review, I am glad you like how slowly the characters are entertwining together, I like it more than the fics that the characters fall in love, or think the other one is "beautiful beyond compare" in the second chapter. I am sorry I took so long to update, but I have three fics at the same time, plus an SAT II and finals, it was a crunch, but I will update more rapidly now. please review again, I love your reviews.

Awyr": thank you for your constructive critism, I will work on my flow in the next chapters and If I have time will rewrite the first one.


	10. Shattered Ballads

Shattered Ballads

_In this hole__That is me  
__The dead are rolling over  
__In this hole__Thickening  
__Dirt shoveled over shoulders_

Hakudoshi stomped back to his room, now disgusted to share a room with Matsuke because his fun was spoilt. He scanned his room, looking at the old pile of decaying bones and the myriad of devilish weapons. He picked up a large axe with his small hands and was about to chop a good size whole in the wall to vent his anger when he felt an aura behind him. He instead smirked and swung the axe out to decapitate the intruder when his lightning fast attack was deflected.

"Oh haku-kun, you have to be a bit faster to catch me with my guard down!" Hakudoshi was looking directly into the eyes of Jakotsu, and he was almost immediately rid of all frustration and anger towards, whats-his-face. Though Hakudoshi tried to hide it, Jakotsu was the only one who he would let near him, both in the physical and emotional meaning of the word. No one else was allowed to call him Haku-kun, and even though Hakudoshi didn't really know why Jakotsu intrigued him so much; he did, and it he didn't pretend to deny it. It mystified him though, he had only met Jakotsu a few times, yet he always left lasting impressions on his sadistic mind.

"Jakotsu, I am surprised you are here." Hakudoshi said simply while Jakotsu just smiled and put a finger to the corner of his mouth, either to think or to make Hakudoshi uneasy with his loose innuendo antics.

"Well, after the final battle with Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Renkotsu and Suikotsu and I were quite angry we missed it so we left and wandered a bit, but then! Hee hee hee! We noticed that the farther we got from that Naraku guy, the more we noticed that spell our jewel shards had on us was weakening. So we came here to investigate and visit of course!" Jakotsu hefted his sword on his shoulder and sighed "I missed seeing my Haku-kun, but not his nasty room. I enjoy a good bloody fight, but not in the bedroom!" looking about the reeking room in utter disgust. Hakudoshi noticed Jakotsu's disapproval and his dark sexual humor and began to walk past him and down the hallway.

"That is because Naraku is becoming unbalanced." Hakudoshi admitted without so much as emotion but more of a simple fact. He turned to Jakotsu who didn't seem surprised or scoffing, why should he, he only met Naraku once if that many times.

"Unbalanced? What do you mean! Does that mean that Bankotsu's and the rest of our shards are going to be reabsorbed!" Jakotsu gasped and his thin ruby lips tugged into a frump of a frown and Hakudoshi immediately began to explain.

"His demonic side, as far as I can gather, is beginning to battle his human heart for some reason or another; he is having trouble focusing." Hakudoshi explained, trying to ease the tension out of Jakotsu who was not in any mood to have his lifeline taken from him. He needed the Shikon no Kakera to pillage, plunder and most of all, to love doing those things. In fact, the only thing he might love more than pillaging and plundering was to to pillage and plunder with a celebration at the end Bankotsu and his friends, meaning Hakudoshi.

"Ah. I see. A battle of heart or mind, which shall prove victorious in the end!" Jakotsu put a dramatic hand to his forehead and let his delicate eyelids droop over his eyes which made Hakudoshi feel a bit awkward. 'Jakotsu is an interesting man, amusing and attractive, but I can't let these things go to my head, especially with the number of known and unknown enemies I have.'

"Aw, is something troubling you Haku-kun?" Jakotsu teased and planted both of his hands on either side of the lavender haired demon, who stood in complete shock. "I could remedy that Haku kun—" Jakotsu leaned foreword and Hakudoshi remained glued in his spot, unable to think, his instincts were gone too, he was a deer in the headlights. However, a certain wind witch strolled down the hallway which caused Jakotsu to hiss in annoyance and pull back. Kagura rolled her eyes and proceeded down the hallway to Naraku's domain.

"You see? Women are nothing but trouble and nuisances." Jakotsu put his hands on his hips and watched Kagura as she entered Naraku's room and closed the door. Immediately after that Jakotsu crept up to the closed door and put his ear to it to eavesdrop on what could be very juicy gossip, or Naraku's next plan. Hakudoshi frowned 'That stupid idiot is going to get himself killed one day.' however, Hakudoshi was still thinking about the near kiss and wondering if he felt more relieved when Kagura came down the hall or disappointed. Either way, he followed Jakotsu to the door and for once in his life, expressed interest in doing something very childish.

"Master Naraku, the insect told me you wanted to speak." Kagura began to walk down the entry way uneasily, her hand instinctively at her fan in case something was a miss because there definitely was, Naraku's presence was here, but she couldn't find him. She walked into another room and there propped up in a cold fever sweat was Naraku.

"Naraku?" She said scarcely above a whisper, what could be going on, it is as if he was very ill. His body was very pale and he was sweating, his eyes were closed and his Jaki was very low for the sinister half-breed. Kagura pulled out her fan, 'this is it, this is my chance to kill Naraku and end this!' She walked carefully up to Naraku, expecting to run into a barrier or get knocked back by an unexpected punch, but nothing came.

He simply was too dizzy to move.

And then his eyes opened and Kagura took a hasty step back. 'I'm so in for it, I'm so going to get tortured!' she tried putting her fan back in her kimono but her trembling hand caused it to clatter on the floor. She didn't dare pick it up. Naraku's eyes were flashing bright red, then normal, then bright red again.

"Kagura." He managed to choke out as his mind was going in two different directions, one was to simply be left in peace to rest, and the other was to take Kagura and have his way with her then absorb her. Naraku didn't want the latter for whatever reasons; Naraku's motives were not to be questioned. However, he knew that even with the jewel shards his body was becoming unstable no matter how he wanted to deny it. He needed more Shikon no Kakera.

"Did you retrieve any shikon no kakera?" Kagura gasped, he never told her to retrieve any, she would have probably taken the ones from Kouga, but it was Hakudoshi's and Matsuke's job, and Matsuke both came back empty handed because of Miroku's kazaana. It never crossed her mind that he needed them now. Hey wait, what did it matter what he needed anyway! Like she cared what Naraku needed.

"No. You never told me to get any. That was Matuske's and Hakudoshi's job. They couldn't get any because Miroku was able to use his Kazaana once Kikyo's soul snatchers ate the insects." She said simply then whispering the "Master Naraku" later.

"Then I need you and Hakudoshi to retrieve the shininchin tai's shards immediately, they are no more of any use to me." Naraku ordered before he fell back down on the futon, seemingly motionless, but he had enough control over his body to deflect any attack she would try to hit him with. 'When she tries to attack me, I'll simply subdue her. _What are you kidding me? This is the perfect opportunity to take her! Rape her! Absorb her! With her inside of us she will make us stronger!_ I don't need to reabsorb her; it simply does not need to be done! _Does not need to be done, or does not want to be done?_

Kagura's stomach immediately began to flip._ 'Kanna and Naraku with Matsuke?'_ Is that wise? Then she thought of it a moment 'Of course it is, if Matsuke kills Naraku then I could finally have my freedom, and travel around as free as the wind.' Her countenance brightened and before Naraku knew any better, Kagura slipped out of the room, picking up her fan on the way with a hopeful expression.

Naraku noticed when the shoji screen closed, and was surprised and concerned that no attack came.

When Kagura exited the room, Hakudoshi was standing alone in the hallway, his usual dark cold eyes were knit in confusion, and it looked as if he were pushed into the wall because around his head was an indention. Kagura inwardly frowned, she knew that Hakudoshi had been close to Jakotsu and they probably overheard what was going to happen. Happiness and solace at Naraku's fortress never lived long.

"I understand now." The sudden sullen words of Hakudoshi sent Kagura reeling a bit. "Your rebellion. Though this will be a good fight, I was not planning on such a fight to occur so soon." Hakudoshi said slowly, choosing his words carefully. Kagura felt a bit of empathy towards him, even though he loves to shed blood, the person's blood he will have to shed won't be to his liking. And with that, Hakudoshi went in the direction of the dojo and Kagura followed, they both had to vent some emotion as vivid as the sunset.

_Tear me from the bone __Tear me from myself  
__Are you feeling happy now?_

In the western lands, the sun was about to set, and even though all seemed calm and normal, within the tangled blackish brown branches of it's usually pruned forest, hell came upon the rag tag group of humans and demons who were set on destroying Naraku once and for all.

Kikyo was still kneeling beside Kouga, she was still debating about the shikon no kakera inside of Kouga. There just had to be another way, if she gave Kouga too many shards, his mind might warp with the power. Then she looked at the vial of shards that she had, perhaps she could amplify her power, like she did with Sesshoumaru's arm, with the shards she had. Could she do it? She had to. Kikyo got into the full lotus position, the best position to concentrate her power, and held the vial of shards in one hand, and put her other hand over Kouga's chest. If she could close up his chest wounds, he would survive.

"I call upon these woods, please all the kami of the woods, hear my call. Purify my body so that I may heal this forest inhabitant." She murmured, hoping that by keeping on the good side of the kami, she could get some of her power back. 'Please, don't let me fail him. I am not Kagome and she may be a better friend, lover and person, but I am a better priestess!' Kikyo began to feel some of her powers return, and the forest trees began to sway, but the power was not enough. Kouga's wounds weren't closing fast enough, if at all.

So she did the next most dire thing, she began to emit some of her own life force, something only highly trained mikos could accomplish. Her hand began to grow a lilac color and she began to see that Kouga's demonic healing ability was accelerated greatly by it. 'Just a little bit more, I can do it. I can save him this time!' Her eye sight blurred and her pulse began to get fainter and fainter, but the innumerable wounds that Kouga had were closing. 'I……can…do it... I can….take care….of the ones...i….' was all she could think of before she finally slipped out of consciousness and her body fell out of its perfect lotus shape into a heap on the ground. Lifeless. Her soul catchers beginning to circle overhead in confusion.

'Hn….wha?" Kouga's eyes opened and he tilted his head to the side and saw Kikyo's ghostly pale face shine back at him white as snow. Kouga tried to move his muscles, but he was simply too tired to do so, besides his head was pounding and he was very lightheaded, but knew it was Kikyo. 'She saved me? Was the face I saw not Kagome? He was so confused and dizzy at the moment, he forgot Kagome was dead and that the dream wasn't reality, but a sick torture device. 'It was Kagome who betrayed me, not Kikyo.' was Kouga's last thought before drifting back asleep. However, he was not alone in the glade, Kanna who had been flung back by the Monk's staff, watched Kikyo sacrifice himself for him.

'These humans care for these demons. It is apparent that they are not simply using them as a tool to either get the shikon shards, or revenge against Naraku. Yet, I wonder if the demons feel the same in return.' Kanna, whose dress was tattered and hair a bit tangled, walked silently into the dark forest which had been swaying so she could silently disappear back to Naraku's fortress. Yet, the thought of the monk beating her back sill lingered fresh in her mind.

Miroku to say the least was in shock. His eyes were wide and soft as he gazed at the mangled mess that used to be the proud taiyoukai of the western lands. He looked like an old ragdoll dipped in red paint then torn apart by some animal. Miroku touched what used to be a flawless clawed hand, now cut to the bone with harsh slashes that appeared from nowhere. Yet it didn't matter any more what Sesshoumaru looked like.

Sesshoumaru was dead.

Rin had been taken away by Ginta, Hakkaku and Shippo. Rin was in such a state of anxiety that Ginta and hakkaku didn't even scare her even though they were wolf demons. It was the images of the Late Lord Sesshoumaru would most likely scar her for the rest of her life. Yet Miroku remained at his side, praying to whatever kami would listen to help this youkai regain his life force. Yet it seemed hopeless, Sesshoumaru almost looked inside out, and the blood he lost was enough to kill him even without the damaged heart. Miroku was on the verge of hysterics. His pole was long disregarded and his mind was swirling faster than his Kazaana ever could.

"How…why? You…Oh gods, why has this happened! If only I ran faster, if only I knew how to heal! If only…" Miroku's heart had become heavy with guilt and despair, it seemed to weigh him down. Sesshoumaru was his only hope and now he is dead, the regal, cold Taiyoukai has been slain by some coward! Miroku began to convulse and he didn't even hear Jaken trying to talk some sense into him. He didn't care anymore, first Sango now Sesshoumaru! 'Both of them are gone, this can't be real, he can't die, he is invincible, he is the Taiyoukai…he was perfect to me.'

He was the only one, who could fix things, and now…

"Sesshoumaru…this isn't fair, this isn't just!" Miroku cursed and looked to Sesshoumaru's lifeless bloody face, his eyes were closed and his mouth was agape in pain, also the markings on his face were becoming dull along with his once gorgeous silver hair. Miroku collapsed to the ground on his left side banging the ground with his fist over and over the pain of his hand hitting small jagged rocks didn't even register.

"Damnit, why does everyone I care for have to die! I loved Sango and she died, and now Sesshoumaru! I….think I might have loved him." Miroku proclaimed the last part softer, it had never occurred to him that he, the lecherous womanizing monk could in fact love a man, but in some crazy roundabout way he did. He wished for every once of his soul that it could be him dead instead of Sesshoumaru, after all, he had to take care of Rin, get revenge against Naraku and he had the power to do it, Miroku had none of that. He was just a human he couldn't do it alone.

"Please Sesshoumaru tell me you aren't really dead. Just open your eyes, strangle me, kill me, but please, don't be silent."

thmmmm

thmmmmmmm

thmmmm

A humming sound and a bright blue light brought Miroku from his crumpled state, and what he saw amazed him. It was Tenseiga, and it was glowing so bright it seemed to light up the sky. Miroku stumbled back a bit like a crab walk, and he watched as the light continued to pulse. It finally registered what was going on. Tenseiga wants to heal Sesshoumaru! Could it be possible? Jaken came up from behind Miroku and gazed at his lord, his eyes squished in despair, open only with a small glint of hope.

"It's Tenseiga. It's calling!" Jaken announced, making Miroku pull out of his thoughts. Miroku then knew what he had to do; he was going to be the one to use Tenseiga. Even though he was human, he knew that he could do it. He stood up and began to walk resolvedly to the body of Sesshoumaru. He stood over Sesshoumaru, his face glowing blue from the fang.

"What? What are you doing! You can't touch the sword you are a pathetic dirty human!" Jaken exclaimed, waddling up to Miroku, tugging on his robes, but he paid no heed, he was determined to save one person's life today. He took his hand with the kazanna and grabbed Tenseiga with a firm grasp. Jaken cowered, expecting a large reaction, but it didn't happen. Miroku simply picked up the Tenseiga, but to his dismay, he had no idea how to use it. He whipped around back to Jaken, his eyes ferocious with determination.

"Tell me, how does Sesshoumaru raise the dead? Do you know?" He yelled to Jaken hastily who just took a step foreword to touch the hilt of the sword. It began to stop humming and the blue was now lighter and only appeared to make the blade blue. Jaken simply didn't know, He had been resurrected by the sword before, but he didn't know how to use it.

"Fool, only Master Sesshoumaru knew how to use it….Wha! What are those things!" Jaken exclaimed and with both of them clutching Tenseiga together, they noticed little dispatcher demons crawling over Sesshoumaru's corpse. Miroku and Jaken then wildly swung Tenseiga at the demons, obliterating each one, though clumsily.

They waited, breaths hitched, they dare not breathe if it meant stealing air from Sesshoumaru. Immediately, though, they noticed the color come back to his sharp facial markings, the sheen filter through his hair, and his skin lost the bluish complexion. And as if his skin took on a life of its own, the wounds like little mouths began to close slowly up. Though, neither Miroku, Jaken or even Matsuke himself could have predicted what would reveal themselves behind his crimson eye lids.

His eyes were blood red, blue slitted and blood chillingly terrifying. His eyes locked on to Miroku and the first thing out of his mouth was.

"Ningen." He sat straight up, Sesshoumaru looking expertly at his surroundings, the emotional wounds from his dream still fresh in his mind. Weak, a human lover, unworthy. Oh he would show his family; he would show them all what he had in himself. He was going to prove his worth, and he didn't even hear Miroku's or Jaken's bubbling 'thank kami's" He was out for blood, and he felt himself straining against his demon blood from turning into his full form yet.

Sesshoumaru's claws shouted Weak

"Oh Sesshoumaru, I am so glad it work—" A hand was at Miroku's throat, and he was surprised to say the least, Miroku wondered if it was possible to fear someone he loved, because at that moment, the menacing form of Sesshoumaru pierced every nerve he had.

Sesshoumaru's stare screamed Unworthy

"I did not need you. I would have survived anyway. I refuse to get help from a human such as yourself, weak, ineffective filth!" He threw Miroku to the side and grinned maniacally at Jaken, who blanched as white as a sheet. Whoever said that Sesshoumaru should smile was not picturing the purple jagged stripes just underneath blood curdling red eyes and flanking the flesh shredding fangs. Sesshoumaru was not the same Sesshoumaru any longer.

Sesshoumaru's fangs shrieked Compassionate

"Mi Lord, What may I do?" Jaken quivered and he felt like turning to jell-o, but he couldn't be afraid of his lord, but something inside of Jaken said that the demon before him just couldn't be Sesshoumaru. Instead of cold and calculative, his emotions were running rampant and the unbridled bloodlust was thick in the air. Jaken never felt such a rage in his Lord, not even when Inuyasha cleaved his arm off.

"This Sesshoumaru requires nothing! How dare you, a pathetic excuse for a third class demon even suggest that! I am all powerful. I do not need anything or anyone! I am the Lord of the West!" He hissed, venom flying from his claws as he whipped them through the air, some landing by the wide-eyed Miroku who was wondering if he did something wrong. 'What could have changed him like this? Why is he so hostile?'

"Sesshoumaru, are you ok?" Then Miroku was kicked in the gut harshly by the hard toed boot of Sesshoumaru and a small yelp peaked from his lips. His frightened lavender gaze traveled up the façade of white robes to the red eyed demon before him. His silver hair was unruly and his mouth was tight in a jagged grin.

"How dare you address me so improperly!" Sesshoumaru reached for his Tessiaga and whipped it out, the blade mysteriously remained untransformed, but it didn't matter a rusty blade in the hands of a Taiyoukai was deadly enough. Miroku gulped as the rusty blade was raised like a slow elevator and glinted in the dying light. Miroku couldn't form words, he just couldn't believe the irony, he was strangled and now he was going to die.

Jaken looked on speechless, knowing that if he breathed a word his life would be next. Jaken however, couldn't understand how his master changed so dramatically. 'I don't understand, my master is always cold, collected and calculative…but now he just reminds me of his foolish late younger brother Inuyasha and that foolish wolf Koga. It was Inuyasha's and Kouga's brash, emotional filled fighting strategy that led to his death.' then Jaken put the pieces together. 'What if the dream he had was to change him…into Inuyasha and Kouga?'

Then the katana named Tessaiga came like the sunset down to Miroku's body. Like fire hitting the earth. Miroku couldn't believe this was happening, Sesshoumaru was killing him. Miroku was unable to close his eyes, the lavender staying locked on the red and Sesshoumaru noticed. Miroku was going to look him in the eyes as he died.

Then Tessaiga was raised and with a snarl of dagger like teeth, Sesshoumaru was in the sky, leaving a trail of crimson to match the bloodshed that would come. Somewhere near Naraku's fortress, Matsuke's sinister plan was unfolding, somewhere fleeing Naraku's fortress, Jakotsu was very angry and very puzzled, somewhere in the West Kikyo was hanging to life by threads, and somewhere in the ruins of an Taiyoukai's castle were the tears shed by a lavender eyed lover.

_In this hole__That is me  
__Left with a heart exhausted  
__What's my release?  
__What sets me free?  
__Do you pull me up just to push me down again?  
_Happy?- Mudvayne 

AN:forgive the wait, I don't have writers block so don't worry, I was just trying to figure out the exact timeline for the story and my plan was set back a few days because I didn't initially think I would have a Jak/hak pairing, but I decided to throw it in there. sorry if Hakudoshi is out of character, I don't really know how he is supposed to be in character so I decided to create my own personality for him by the descriptions I see.

I hope you liked this sad chapter please read and review.


	11. Unexpected Duet

Unexpected Duet

_-can you feel it crush you,  
__can you feel it bring the worst of you out  
__there is no running away from  
__the things that hold you down-_

"Oh Bankotsu-chan! Whatever are we to do! Naraku is going to recollect our jewel shards! I don't want to leave! There so many villages I haven't plundered, so much blood I haven't yet spil—" Jakotsu sobbed melodramatically into Bankotsu's shoulder and the plaited man belonging to the shoulder just about had enough from his adopted younger brother.

"Get a hold of yourself Jakotsu" Bankotsu warned with a soft tenor voice. "We shall just have to find a way to simply destroy Naraku before he destroys us, right Suikotsu, Renkotsu?" The plaited man looked to them and they both nodded their heads in full agreement. It was their only choice, however the plan was easier said then done. Even with Jakotsu's findings of Naraku's imbalance, it was too risky to simply storm the castle. For one, Kagura has gotten immensely strong for reasons unknown, and two Hakudoshi and the Matsuke incarnations were deadly to a fault, especially combined with Kanna. That left them outnumbered, not even counting the demons Naraku could vomit up when necessary.

"Well, fearless leader, how do you suggest we go about this rebellion? Though we are the mightiest warriors in the land, and you are quite unmatched with Banryuu; Naraku has us beat especially if he is on the offensive." Renkotsu angered Bankotsu by being so blunt, but he was most certainly correct. 'If only we could get stronger…or get more numbers! the four of us cannot simply do this alone, we need allies….' then jakotsu came up with an idea.

"I just thought of something Ban-kun! When I was at the castle, Hakudoshi was just arriving from a defeat at a fierce battle! Someone here obviously is against Naraku who survived the final battle!" Jakotsu reported and Bankotsu promptly hit him upside the head.

"Why didn't ya tell us this earlier!…now, who would still be alive, who would still have the ability to fight Naraku?" They were all silent for a moment, thinking of people who could have possibly survived the battle…then Suikotsu, usually the silent one, or more act with his fist more so than his mouth.

"The priestess…the one with the brown eyes…the pure one. Kikyo. She is still alive, my claws sing for her requiem." Suikotsu stated; ironically quite poetic. Bankotsu looked as if he agreed, Jakotsu didn't care much for women so he settled with a snarl, but Renkotsu spoke up.

"Though she is powerful, she cannot possibly be defeating Naraku alone. She must have allies that are helping her. We must find those allies, for trying to track down her ki will be no easy task since she is human and quite already dead." Renkotsu reasoned, and right as he did, a ki sparked off quite near them towards the West, a startlingly powerful one, that made the four almost tremble to its power and intensity. It was out for blood, it was out for revenge…it seemed more blood thirsty than they, and that frightened them. Though just as soon as it sparked, it faded like a shooting star.

"Ban-kun, what in all the seven hells was that! I have never felt such a jaki before!" Jakotsu exclaimed, though fearful, a lust was brewing in his eyes; Jakotsu adored power.

"I have no idea what that was, it might have been one of Naraku's new Incarnations, but it didn't seem like the rest of them at all." Renkotsu supplied, though it looked like baffled was written across his forehead with a wide calligraphy brush.

"It came from the west." Suikotsu said simply. "I thought the West was the only part of this vast region that was not in Naraku's clutches, it is controlled by a powerful Lord correct?" Suikotsu asked, pondering what energy that could have possibly been. it would be very bad if that was in fact one of Naraku's Incarnations, because how fast it moved, how angry it was, and how powerful it felt, it was like a meteor.

"The Lord! Now it all makes sense, the Lord of the Western Lands is Sesshoumaru! and doesn't Sesshoumaru know the priestess Kikyou!" Jakotsu exclaimed, turning to suikotsu, looking for agreement but only to find a blank stare. Suikotsu had bad memory problems.

"Yup. He does, and he is also Half-brothers with that dead idiot Inuyasha. He could also reveal what that power was, It couldn't have been Naraku if he is still alive." Bankotsu paused, reaching for his Banryuu, twirling it in an elaborate pattern and pointing it to the West. "The Tai-youkai of the West. Once we find him, and use him to beat Naraku will crumble like the children's sand castles." Bankotsu smirked proudly. Oh, with he as an ally and perhaps the cunning priestess as well, they couldn't lose.

"Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru is a formidable foe and terribly clever! How are we supposed to obtain his allegiance? He as opposed to humans as Jakotsu is to females." Renkotsu imputed, gaining a blanching look from Jakotsu, not thinking one could have his hatred directed towards humans akin to his own of females.

"You worry too much Renkotsu, take it eeeeaaaasy. We'll think of something when we get there, and I think that Sesshoumaru more hates things that are weak, more than humans. Once we show that stuck up mutt what we are capable of; he'll welcome our party with open paws." that seemed to satisfy Renkotsu for the time being, but since they had no idea where the Tai-youkai had run off to, they began walking in the pitch black of midnight towards the Western Lands, hoping to find of his allies in his domain. all the while Suikotsu felt in his heart that he was getting closer and closer to someone he knew…a presence that he missed that has been bottled up for many a month

Kikyou's.

"This is marvelous simply marvelous! The West will run red in the blood of Sesshoumaru's victims! Oh, this is so much more fun than the plan actually working!" Matsuke shrieked in a whispery delight, after his rendezvous with Kanna and gazing into her cracked mirror. Kanna didnt have a choice in showing Matsuke her mirror; she was pretty much forced. Kanna was stoic as usual…or so she thought. Lately…she has been confused over a great many things…such as; she just might be beginning to comprehend feelings. Because, when she saw the sheer determination, grief, despair, rage, desperateness, hate, love swirled around in Miroku's eyes like the kazaana he wielded, she think she submitted to his attack.

There could be no other way, if she thought Kagura deserved her freedom, and she was beginning to understand what those fleeting things emotions were going though Miroku's teary eyes; she had to let him beat her.

"That wolf is still alive however…most troubling. I simply don't understand how they both survived my dreamscythe." Matsuke ran a death white hand through his tangled, blood red mane. Matsuke was definitely bothered by the fact the wolf survived. He thought that a youkai of Sesshoumaru's caliber could have found a way to bypass it…but not the wolf. Yet the most troubling thing was the fact that he could have sworn Sesshoumaru was dead before he left. He didn't know how a youkai could come back from the dead, so that made him think he was just hasty or that Sesshoumaru was pranking him. Little honor, but still cunning nonetheless.

"It is because…they were woken up from the dream." Kanna stated plain as day. Her dark eyes rolling up to his blank ones, though he didnt know; he was blind after all.

"What do you mean, woken up! They are catatonic when they are induced with my dream. There is simply no way they can be WOKEN up from my dreams." the phantom Youkai scowled and clicked his tongue between his dagger-like teeth. He wanted to tear Kanna apart right then and there, but decided to wait because hunger is the best spice after all.

"The humans care for the demons." Kanna retorted stoically, forever a glacier, but as the future can say about global warming, she may warm up soon…

"CARE!" Matuske's voice almost raised above a whisper "You think the hearts of humans actually trumped my dreamscythe? Ha! Preposterous. I am the Phantom youkai, I weave dreams out of blood and anchor them with bones, and you believe an intangible, negligible human emotion awoke them!" He reached over and tied to back hand kanna, but only succeeded in slapping the mirror, which inturn his hand bounced back to hit him in the opposite shoulder.

"Mind your manners." She stated "My attacks still affect you when others fail." Kanna would have smirked had she had emotion, and began gliding along the path way back to Naraku's fortress. The wind played with her hair, but it did not do the same for Matsukes, who was unaffected by wind, rain, fire or earth, any of the four elements. He looked on at Kanna, the little nothing child and smirked, thinking of what he could do to her at this very moment if he wasn't so fatigued with fighting. Though he was unaffected by most things; he was more affected by fatigue and mental and physical stress since his senses were so out of whack, being blind, and a phantom.

Kanna could have been at the fortress before now, but she had a premonition, or a psychic wave, or an ominous…feeling…. that Naraku did not want to be disturbed and that Matsuke was the last thing he wanted to deal with. It wasn't that big of a hunch, considering that he never wanted to be disturbed, and no one, save for a few brief times with Hakudoshi discussing torture techniques, tolerated the phantom youkai. Yet…she had a psychic wave that when she arrived back at the fortress, things would be quite complicated.

and Kanna preferred simple, it was more effecient.

"How could I forget that…my sweet sister Kanna." He whispered her name accompanied with a sister that didn't belong. The word instantly reminded her of Keiji, who was so different than this phantom youkai. Keiji was efficient without the unnecessary force. And he had very interesting things to say.

"I am not your sister." Kanna said plainly.

"You can't play favorites Kanna, I know you were connected to that Keiji incarnation that died." He whispered menacingly…making kanna's breath hitch for a moment. Matsuke talking about Keiji didn't seem right…Keiji was so different from Matsuke. "If you thought of him as a brother, then I should be one too right, it's only fair." Matsuke hissed, taking a lock of kanna's snow white hair between his fingers.

"Life is not fair Matsuke."Kanna stated; ripping her hair from his grip and resuming walking to Naraku's castle.

_-Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this-_

"What are we going to do now! Oh my Sesshoumaru-sama, what has befallen you that you would take such a drastic turn! You are just like that foolish Inuyasha!" Jaken, wringing his small green hands, showing the worry that wracked his small bones. The human, crumpled on the ground simply stared up at the unforgiving sky and wondered why. Yet, they both turned their heads when they Rin, Shippo and Kirara come from the thicket. Rin no longer looked as shaken as she once was; she must have saw.

"Was that Sesshoumaru-sama who went up into the sky, like a backwards shooting star?" She surprisingly scampered over to Miroku in his disheveled state and wrapped her thin little arms around his well muscled torso. He took her small form with fervor and clung back to her for all that he was worth. He needed the comfort just as much as she did, his lavender eyes melted to velvet and his hands clung to Rin as if she were the only thing from making him melt all together.

"Yeah, he was. He is alive Rin; don't worry about a thing we will find him."Miroku said, his head on top of her smaller, her lopsided ponytail making his eye twitch from the hair getting in it, but he stayed none the less.

"Miroku, what are gonna do now! Sesshoumaru is gone, and Kikyo and Kouga are both still in bad shape! I want things to be the way they were! I want my mommy Kagome, I want Inuyasha, I want Sango, I want to be battling Naraku with them, not with these people! I want my family!" Shippo exploded; having enough of the dysfunctional family that they had tried to stitch together. At the outburst, Miroku suddenly stood up, putting Rin down who latched on to his leg anyway.

"Shippo we all want things to be back the way they were, but they aren't. You are old enough to see that we cannot turn back time, that we have to make do with what we have when we have it. I don't want anymore complaining! We are all doing the best we can, you must do the same. Be strong Shippo." Miroku warned and began to walk off, Rin flopping off and sat on the ground, she silently began to sob. Miroku showed no signs of stopping as he began to walk where Kikyo and Kouga were. Behind him, Jaken and shippo both carried Rin back to the warm safety of Kirara, who's cream fur was almost a perfect replacement for Sesshoumaru's snow white tail.

Almost.

"Kouga! Lady Kikyo! Ginta! Hakkaku!" Miroku called out, picking up his slightly warm golden staff on the way, surprisingly unharmed by the previous attack. The familiar rings jingled just as merrily as they always have been. That didn't comfort him however; he felt as heavy as lead, and his heart had already sunk to his knees. 'Sesshoumaru, what happened to you? Please stay alive, we will find you.'

"Hey Miroku, we are over here!" Ginta called out; Miroku spotting his black and white hair bobbing over the shrubs near Hakakku. Miroku manuvered his way and looked upon Kikyo, her aura was hardly even detectable.

"What happened to her!" Hakakku asked. He picked up her wrist from the two confused wolf youkai and felt for her pulse which was dangerously faint and slow, but steady. He looked at her peaceful ivory face, her smoky lashes and her silk like black hair made for an alluring combination that looked...quite unlike Kagome. Surprisingly, she didnt look all that like Kagome up close, her nose was finer and more delicate. Her lashes were shorter, but thicker, and her lips looked their fullest in a smile rather than Kagome's pout.

Miroku glanced over to Kouga and was relieved to see the wounds on his body were mostly closed, and the ones that weren't looked as if the bleeding had stopped. It then made sense, the stupid Miko used her life force to save Kouga. He wondered...could Kikyo care as much for Kouga as he did for Sesshoumaru?

"It looks like...she exerted herself too much. As if she gave away some of her life force to save Kouga." Miroku stated; noting the shocked reactions from Ginta and Hakakku. 'She actually risked her life for Prince Kouga, she is a part of our pack now! Wait, I never saw Kagome do what she did for Kouga...'

"So she saved Kouga! We owe her Ginta." Hakakku affirmed. They looked to each other and began discussing things in low growls which Miroku with his human ears could not decipher. They both looked to Miroku. "We will stay here and help protect Kikyo."All the sudden, the injured Wolf Prince beside them sat up like a shot, his demonic ears picking up on the voices that ran so close to his memory.

"You don't ack- itai! Need to do that guys. I can handle it." Kouga states; avoiding eye contact with the wolves and locking it on Miroku's desperately. Miroku sees it in his sharp teal eyes; a newly found fear that has instilled in the normally brave, outspoken youkai, a lull of quiet anxiety. His comrades didn't notice at first; they immediately flung their arms around him in a group hug as they let the unshed tears of their worst fear brim over like Kouga did not do.

"We thought you would die Kouga! We were so scared! We couldn't have continued without you as our Prince Kouga." Ginta confessed as Hakkaku picked up right as he left off "Please, let us stay with you to protect you! Don't scare us like that again! Even Kikyo-chan was scared!" Hakkaku finished and they realized just then that they had Kouga in a rather tight embrace and released him only to see a tear stream down one of his teal eyes. They almost gasped.

"You mean, you guys want me as your leader still...and that wasn't Kagome who saved me? And our lands are still together?" Kouga asked shakily; his eyes never leaving Ginta's who looked extremely perplexed by Kouga's seemingly simple, yet mysteriously pivotal questions.

"Of course we want you as our leader, you are the strongest youkai ever Kouga! I bet even Kikyo thinks so, you know she did risk her life to save you."Ginta smiled "Yeah, no one can best you, and the lands are fine, everyone is worried about you, but other than that its fine." Hakkaku laughed, thinking of his wife back home and his pups, Ginta was thinking the same thing, only his pups were currently on the way. Miroku, an observer to all that was happening noticed the anxiety almost completely dissipate from Kouga's visage. 'Why on earth would he think Kagome was still alive? Unless his dream had something to do with Kagome.' Miroku pondered, thinking that if he got to the bottom of Kouga's dream, then Sesshoumaru's would be revealed in a way.

"Guys, I want you to go back to our lands and keep them safe for me OK? I have a job to do here...and it's about time I set out to accomplish that which I set out to do since the beginning." Kouga said steadily, and rose to his feat in spite of the silent protests of Ginta and Hakkaku. He stood, examining his fading scars across his body. 'That dream, it was real, but it wasn't. I cant dwell on the fact that in the dream those people betrayed me; they didnt. They just said they want me as their Prince, and they weren't lying, because Kikyo is right there...and he looked upon the miko with a feather soft gaze

He wanted to protect her. Not Kagome. Kagome...wasn't worth his protection. If she continually chose Inuyasha, then she wasn't the one for him.

"Kouga...what was it that you set out to do from the begining?" Miroku asked; making his presence known again by the people in the clearing. Ginta and Hakkaku immediately turned to Kouga with questioning eyes.

"To protect...and to lead. I am going to be the best Prince there ever was after this. Once I get justice for what happened to our kind; I will protect you all, till the day I die, I swear it so." Kouga promised, his teal eyes hard in determination and triumph as he walked a few feet to where the pale Kikyo lay. He picked her up oh so gingerly and looked at her face. Some say she was plain to the eye, that she had nothing to offer that the other women in villages didnt. Yet, it was this type of ordinary that attracted him. Kouga was never one to admire exotic things, he loved the monotony of his rolling mountain land, the rivers, the sky, the smell of pine, the hunt, all things that were completely ordinary he loved. He was beginning to see that and that he just might love this priestess.

Yet one question burned in his heart above all...was his love good enough for her?

"Kouga, we will go back and relay the message to all the others, take care Prince Kouga!" Ginta and Hakkaku smiled at their Prince holding the deceivingly fragile miko. 'He will be fine, Our Prince is the strongest of them all." they thought as they ran back to the Northern territory. Miroku watched them leave, and his lavender eyes settled on Kouga with a slightly understanding look. He was at first envious of Kouga holding Kikyo, but remembered Sesshoumaru did the same for him when he fell from Kirara.

Wait, Sesshoumaru.

"Kouga we have a problem. Sesshoumaru had the same experience happen to him and has no run off! We have to go find him." Kouga immediately whipped his head in Miroku's direction, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Your not fucking with me are you Miroku! You don't get how much trouble we're in if he took that dream as reality!" Kouga bit out as he walked towards Miroku; still holding Kikyo in his rough, calloused tan hands. Miroku stumbled back a bit not expecting such a harsh reaction.

"I know we are in trouble, take a look at the bruises on my neck Kouga! We need to get him back before he goes of on a killing spree or something! I'm worried he is going to do something drastic." Miroku admitted, his voice wavering with emotion rarely had by him. He never felt close to anything really before, except Sango. But this was different somehow; he didn't know how, but this at the moment hammered into his skull despair like a sledgehammer made by the gods themselves.

"This can't be good...what did he say to you, did he say anything to tell you what he had in his dream?" Kouga interrogated, looking Miroku directly into his lavender eyes. If Kouga thought right, it would have been along the same lines of his dream, but instead of having people prove his dream was wrong, Sesshoumaru ran off before anyone had the chance.

And Kouga bet, with the early visit from Keiji, that the dream had something to do with the death of his mother and sister.

"He just said he didn't need help from me or Jaken; that I was just a human. He almost killed me but stopped at the last second and flew away." Miroku felt like sinking into the earth and dissapearing, almost calling the earth to swallow him whole. "He was horrible Kouga, he wasn't the cold, stoic, icy Sesshoumaru. It seemed like his whole soul was on fire, the emotion that radiated through him was like a meteor hitting the earth. His eyes were blood red, his teeth elongated and so sharp, and even the markings on his face were purple and jagged. It was close to Inuyasha's demon form; only this was dreadfully bad because he isn't supposed to be like that at all." Miroku broke down a bit, his resolve was waning and he didnt know what to do. He should be looking for Sesshoumaru. 'This was terrible...Kouga is so worked up, the dream he must have had must have rocked him to the very core.'

"Listen up. Count yourself damn well lucky you aren't dead. His dream must have been bad if he reacted like that. We need to find him and fast, if he reacted the way Miroku thought he did, heads would roll, perhaps including his and their own.

Kouga was concerned, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, he couldn't let Sesshoumaru run amuck in his own lands with an experience similar to his own. That he couldn't do; the experience undid him, and that was with people discounting what happened. If Ginta and Hakkaku and even Kikyo hadn't been there to prove that his wolves were still aligned with him; he would have really lost his mind.

And Sesshoumaru as cold as he is, with such a sudden burst of emotion; he is lost.

Sesshoumaru needs their help. The almighty taiyoukai.

"Well? Are you two fools going after Mi'lord or not!" Jaken emerged with Kirara, Shippo and Rin in tow. 'They can't all go, if they all went all hell would break loose. But who to go? that Rin child probably' Kouga thought. 'I need to protect Kikyo, and I can't guarantee that if Im going to be after Sesshoumaru.' Kouga looks out of the corner of his sharp teal eyes and smirks.

"I need to stay here and hold up camp. It'd be too risky if we all decided to go." Kouga admits, straightening his back and swishing his tail towards the monk clad in purple robes. "Yo, Monk, you, the green toad and the kid go on Kirara. Shippo you stay with me." Kouga expected a look of dejection to appear on the kits face, but his face seemed almost…relieved? Perhaps he really wasn't that keen on confronting an out of control Youkai Lord. Kouga snickered to himself. Jaken looked as if he approved of the plan and Miroku looked a bit pale, but a concrete resolution appeared on his face and he walked by Kouga who was still cradling Kikyo as if she were made of porcelain.

which, a few days ago, wouldn't have been far from the truth.

"I read you loud and clear, you just want some alone time…" Miroku looked suggestively at the unconscious miko in his strong arms and Miroku would have sworn on his father's grave that the hotshot Wolf Prince blushed slightly.

"Heh. You just hurry up and go before I drop kick you to your destination." Kouga huffed, looking away and putting down Kikyo on the ground. Miroku chuckled and slipped upon Kirara's back with Rin in his lap and Jaken holding his robes from behind. Jaken shoved up a scrap of bloody cloth that tore from Sesshoumaru robes in his unconscious torture. Miroku put it to Kirara's nose in hopes the Nekomata would find the trail.

Kirara just inwardly hmphed, even a third rate demon could pick up on Sesshoumaru's ki or scent miles away…then again. Jaken wasn't that bright. And in a fiery flash, the cream colored Nekomata ascended the sky and soared off in attempt to bring back their lost comrade in arms. Kouga watched them till they were but a speck in the azure sky.

"Kouga…can I tell you somethin?" Kouga almost forgot about the little kit as he scooted closer to the familiar wolf demon. His eyes were wide and emerald irises clouded in confusion. Kouga couldn't help but feel a fatherly compassion akin to pups in his tribe when they had questions too.

"Shoot kit, what is it?" Kouga asked, slightly curious to what was on the kit's mind. He figured it was along the lines "when are we going to get the jewel shards, or will Kagome be back!' He almost visibly flinched at the thought of her name…in his eyes the betrayal ran deep to his bones. Even though logic screamed at him otherwise.

"I-I don't hate you or…Sesshoumaru. Seein ya'll dead like that, kinda made me realize that you guys aren't that bad." Shippo admitted, his eyes adverting Kouga's in fear of rejection. However, before Kouga could answer the litle kit, Kikyo stirred and sat up abruptly; her sepia eyes blurry from sleep, scanned the dense dark treeline behind Kouga and Shippo. She sensed many jewel shards...it was either Naraku or could it possibly be...She let her thoughts drift off as she spotted the relieved but confused look in Kouga's sharp teal eyes. Kouga was to his feet instantly, helping Kikyo to her feet. Yet in her mind the name he uttered when he awoke from Matsukes dream rang clear in her head.

Kagome...I am Kagome to him. But his touch is so warm, even gentle..she snapped out of it enough to look for her quiver and bow, she spotted them a few yards away but before she could get them, a deep cackle arose from the treeline. Kikyo knew then that it was the shininchin tai

"What a surprise, hey guys look!" Bankotsu gestured to the Wolf steadying Kikyo and the Kitsune who was now hiding for his life behind Kouga's well muscled legs. "We finally found that coward wolf! Where have you been hiding at!"To say that Bankotsu and his gang of complete misfits were not Kouga's favorite people would be a serious understatement. Kouga snarled and in a flash was between they and Kikyo with Tokijin drawn. Shippo with out his protection, ran to hide behind a nearby bush

"Heh, at least I'm not a fucktard who's every movement is controlled by a tentacle raping Hanyou with a ego the size of mount Fuji-san. If he told you to fuck yourself wearing a Geisha's soiled kimono you'd ask how long." Kouga's tongue, predictably, got Bankotsu and his gang riled up and Bankotsu had Banryuu out without a seconds hesitation.

"You have a death wish anus licker? In spite what you might try to think with your non-existent brain, we didn't come here to kick your sorry ass, we came to join forces with Sesshoumaru. But we have a question first, how'd you get his sword, there's no way you killed him.." Bankotsu sneered back at Kouga Tokijin and Banryuu's ki began to crackle with a deep intesity which made shippo's fur stand on end. Yet in this time, Kikyo managed to slip away and gather her bow and quiver. However with what Bankotsu last said, the forest became eerily quiet

Kouga didn't know what to say, what would make the Shinichin-tai align with them! Something was up.

"You mean..to tell us that the massive energy that shot out of the sky near here...was Sesshoumaru!" Renkotsu gasped, putting hand to his chin. Bankotsu looked back to him, then to Kouga. The defeat in Kouga's eyes was evidence enough.

"What happend to the tai-youkai? He was never that powerful before, and where the hell did he go!" Bankotsu demanded, but this time, Kikyo was the one with her arrow knocked, breathing heavily and trying to stand up with out falling down from her dizzyness. She was still very weak and she only obtained enough purification power to fire one arrow.

"It's obvious you need our help...so if you want answers, you'll just have to wait." Kikyo tried to sound intimidating, but her bow was trembling slightly. Bankotsu noticed this, but it was Suikotsu who looked over, and for a moment, Kikyo's and Suikotsu's eyes locked, and the look was not in malice.

_-Well they'd love to save you don't you know they love to see you smile  
But these colors that you've shined are surely not your style-_

_crossfade-colors_

AN: WOW I am so sorry about the long delay, I hope you readers still read my story and I hope you will drop me a review, egads I am so sorry, I hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Search in Forte

Search in Forte

"Oh Bankotsu-chan! Whatever are we to do! Naraku is going to recollect our jewel shards! I don't want to leave! There so many villages I haven't plundered, so much blood I haven't yet spil—" Jakotsu sobbed melodramatically into Bankotsu's shoulder and the plaited man belonging to the shoulder just about had enough from his adopted younger brother.

"Get a hold of yourself Jakotsu" Bankotsu warned with a soft tenor voice. "We shall just have to find a way to simply destroy Naraku before he destroys us, right Suikotsu, Renkotsu?" The plaited man looked to them and they both nodded their heads in full agreement. It was their only choice, however the plan was easier said then done. Even with Jakotsu's findings of Naraku's imbalance, it was too risky to simply storm the castle. For one, Kagura has gotten immensely strong for reasons unknown, and two Hakudoshi and the Matsuke incarnations were deadly to a fault, especially combined with Kanna. That left them outnumbered, not even counting the demons Naraku could vomit up when necessary.

"Well, fearless leader, how do you suggest we go about this rebellion? Though we are the mightiest warriors in the land, and you are quite unmatched with Banryuu; Naraku has us beat especially if he is on the offensive." Renkotsu angered Bankotsu by being so blunt, but he was most certainly correct. 'If only we could get stronger…or get more numbers! the four of us cannot simply do this alone, we need allies….' then jakotsu came up with an idea.

"I just thought of something Ban-kun! When I was at the castle, Hakudoshi was just arriving from a defeat at a fierce battle! Someone here obviously is against Naraku who survived the final battle!" Jakotsu reported and Bankotsu promptly hit him upside the head.

"Why didn't ya tell us this earlier!…now, who would still be alive, who would still have the ability to fight Naraku?" They were all silent for a moment, thinking of people who could have possibly survived the battle…then Suikotsu, usually the silent one, or more act with his fist more so than his mouth.

"The priestess…the one with the brown eyes…the pure one. Kikyo. She is still alive, my claws sing for her requiem." Suikotsu stated; ironically quite poetic. Bankotsu looked as if he agreed, Jakotsu didn't care much for women so he settled with a snarl, but Renkotsu spoke up.

"Though she is powerful, she cannot possibly be defeating Naraku alone. She must have allies that are helping her. We must find those allies, for trying to track down her ki will be no easy task since she is human and quite already dead." Renkotsu reasoned, and right as he did, a ki sparked off towards the West, a startlingly powerful one, that made the four almost tremble to its power and intensity. It was out for blood, it was out for revenge…it seemed more blood thirsty than they, and that frightened them. Though just as soon as it sparked, it faded like a shooting star.

"Ban-kun, what in all the seven hells was that! I have never felt such a jaki before!" Jakotsu exclaimed, though fearful, a lust was brewing in his eyes; Jakotsu adored power.

"I have no idea what that was, it might have been one of Naraku's new Incarnations, but it didn't seem like the rest of them at all." Renkotsu supplied, though it looked like baffled was written across his forehead with a wide calligraphy brush.

"It came from the west." Suikotsu said simply. "I thought the West was the only part of this vast region that was not in Naraku's clutches, it is controlled by a powerful Lord correct?" Suikotsu asked, pondering what energy that could have possibly been. it would be very bad if that was in fact one of Naraku's Incarnations, because how fast it moved, how angry it was, and how powerful it felt, it was like a meteor.

"The Lord! Now it all makes sense, the Lord of the Western Lands is Sesshoumaru! and doesn't Sesshoumaru know the priestess kikyou!" Jakotsu exclaimed, turning to suikotsu, looking for agreement but only to find a blank stare. Suikotsu had bad memory problems.

"Yup. He does, and he is also Half-brothers with that dead idiot Inuyasha.He could also reveal what that power was, It couldn't have been Naraku if he is still alive." Bankotsu paused, reaching for his Banryuu, twirling it in an elaborate pattern and pointing it to the West. "The Tai-youkai of the West. Once we find him, and use him to beat Naraku will crumble like the children's sand castles." Bankotsu smirked proudly. Oh, with he as an ally and perhaps the cunning priestess as well, they couldn't lose.

"Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru is a formidable foe, how are we supposed to obtain his allegiance? He as opposed to humans as Jakotsu is to females." Renkotsu imputed, gaining a blanching look from Jakotsu, not thinking one could have his hatred directed towards humans akin to his own of females.

"You worry too much Renkotsu, take it eeeeaaaasy. We'll think of something when we get there, and I think that Sesshoumaru more hates things that are weak, more than humans. Once we show that stuck up mutt what we are capable of; he'll welcome our party with open paws." that seemed to satisfy Renkotsu for the time being, but since they had no idea where the Tai-youkai had run off to, they began walking in the pitch black of midnight towards the Western Lands, hoping to find of his allies in his domain. all the while suikotsu felt in his heart that he was getting closer and closer to someone he knew…a presence that he missed that has been bottled up for many a month

Kikyou's.

* * *

"This is marvelous simply marvelous! The West will run red in the blood of Sesshoumaru's victims! Oh, this is so much more fun than the plan actually working!" Matsuke shrieked in a whispery delight, after his rendezvous with Kanna and looking into her cracked mirror by force. Kanna was stoic as usual…or so she thought. Lately, She has been confused over a great many things…such as: she just might be beginning to comprehend feelings. When she saw the sheer determination, grief, despair, rage, desperateness, hate, love swirled around in Miroku's eyes like the kazaana he wielded; she think she submitted to his attack.

There could be no other way, if she thought Kagura deserved her freedom, and she was beginning to understand what those fleeting things emotions were going though Miroku's teary eyes; she had to let him beat her.

"That wolf is still alive however…most troubling. I simply don't understand how they both survived my dreamscythe." Matsuke ran a death white hand through his tangled, blood red mane. Matsuke was definitely bothered by the fact the wolf survived. He thought that a youkai of Sesshoumaru's caliber could have found a way to bypass it…but not the wolf. Yet, the most troubling thing was the fact that he could have sworn Sesshoumaru was dead before he left. He didn't know how a youkai could come back from the dead, so that made him think he was just hasty or that Sesshoumaru was pranking him. Little honor, but still cunning nonetheless.

"It is because…they were woken up from the dream." Kanna stated plain as day

"What do you mean, woken up! They are catatonic when they are induced with my dream. There is simply no way they can be WOKEN up from my dreams." the phantom Youkai scowled and clicked his tongue between his dagger-like teeth. He wanted to tear Kanna apart right then and there, but decided to wait because hunger is the best spice after all.

"The humans care for the demons." Kanna retorted stoically, forever a glacier, but as the future can say about global warming, she may warm up soon…

"CARE!" Matuske's voice almost raised above a whisper "You think the hearts of humans actually trumped my dreamscythe? Ha! Preposterous. I am the Phantom youkai, I weave dreams out of blood and anchor them with bones, and you believe an intangible, negligible human emotion awoke them!" He reached over and tied to back hand kanna, but only succeeded in slapping the mirror, which inturn his hand bounced back to hit him in the opposite shoulder.

"Mind your manners." She stated "My attacks still affect you when others fail." Kanna would have smirked had she had emotion, and began gliding along the path way back to Naraku's fortress. The wind played with her hair, but it did not do the same for Matsuke's, who was unaffected by wind, rain, fire or earth, any of the four elements. He looked on at Kanna, the little nothing child and smirked, thinking of what he could do to her at this very moment if he wasn't so fatigued with fighting. Though he was unaffected by most things; he was more affected by fatigue and mental and physical stress since his senses were so out of whack, being blind, and a phantom.

Kanna could have been at the fortress before now, but she had a premonition, or a psychic wave, or an ominous…feeling…. that Naraku did not want to be disturbed and that Matsuke was the last thing he wanted to deal with. It wasn't that big of a hunch, considering that he never wanted to be disturbed, and no one, save for a few brief times with Hakudoshi discussing torture techniques; tolerated the phantom youkai. Yet…she had a psychic wave that when she arrived back at the fortress, things would be quite complicated.

and Kanna preferred simple, it was more effecient.

"How could I forget that…my sweet sister Kanna." He whispered her name accompanied with a sister that didn't belong. The word instantly reminded her of Keiji, who was so different than this phantom youkai. Keiji was efficient without the unnecessary force. And he had very interesting things to say.

"I am not your sister." Kanna said plainly.

"You can't play favorites Kanna, I know you were connected to that Keiji incarnation that died." He whispered menacingly…making kanna's breath hitch for a moment. Matsuke talking about Keiji didn't seem right…Keiji was so different from Matsuke. "If you thought of him as a brother, then I should be one too right; it's only fair." Matsuke hissed, taking a lock of kanna's snow white hair between his fingers.

"Life is not fair Matsuke." She softly stated; ripping her hair from his grip and resuming walking to Naraku's castle.

* * *

Kouga was concerned, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, he couldn't let Sesshoumaru run amuck in his own lands with an experience similar to his own. That he couldn't do, the experience undid him, and that was with people discounting what happened. If Ginta and Hakkaku and even Kikyo hadn't been there to prove that his wolves were still aligned with him; he would have really lost his mind.

And Sesshoumaru as cold as he is, with such a sudden burst of emotion; he is lost.

Sesshoumaru needs their help. the almighty taiyoukai.

"Well? Are you two fools going after Mi'lord or not!" Jaken emerged with Kirara, Shippo and Rin in tow. 'They can't all go, if they all went all hell would break loose. But who to go? that Rin child probably' Kouga thought. 'I need to protect Kikyo, and I can't guarantee that if I'm going to be after Sesshoumaru.' Kouga looks out of the corner of his sharp teal eyes and smirks.

"I need to stay here and hold up camp. It'd be too risky if we all decided to go." Kouga admits, straightening his back and swishing his tail towards the monk clad in purple robes. "Yo, Monk, you, the green toad and the kid go on Kirara. Shippo you stay with me." Kouga expected a look of dejection to appear on the kits face, but his face seemed almost…relieved? Perhaps he really wasn't that keen on confronting an out of control Youkai Lord. Kouga snickered to himself. Jaken looked as if he approved of the plan and Miroku looked a bit pale, but a concrete resolution appeared on his face and he walked by Kouga who was still cradling Kikyo as if she were made of porcelain.

Which, a few days ago, wouldn't have been far from the truth.

"I read you loud and clear, you just want some alone time…" Miroku looked suggestively at the unconscious miko in his strong arms and Miroku would have sworn on his father's grave that the hotshot Wolf Prince blushed slightly.

"Heh. You just hurry up and go before I drop kick you to your destination." Kouga huffed, looking away and putting down Kikyo on the ground. Miroku chuckled and slipped upon Kirara's back with Rin in his lap and Jaken holding his robes from behind. Jaken shoved up a scrap of bloody cloth that tore from Sesshoumaru robes in his unconscious torture. Miroku put it to Kirara's nose in hopes the Nekomata would find the trail.

Kirara just inwardly hmphed, even a third rate demon could pick up on Sesshoumaru's ki or scent miles away…then again, Jaken wasn't that bright. And in a fiery flash, the cream colored Nekomata ascended the sky and soared off in attempt to bring back their lost comrade in arms. Kouga watched them till they were but a speck in the azure sky.

"Kouga…can I tell you somethin?" Kouga almost forgot about the little kit as he scooted closer to the familiar wolf demon. His eyes were wide and emerald irises clouded in confusion. Kouga couldn't help but feel a fatherly compassion akin to pups in his tribe when they had questions too.

"Shoot kit, what is it?" Kouga asked, slightly curious to what was on the kit's mind. He figured it was along the lines 'when are we going to get the jewel shards, or will Kagome be back?' He almost visibly flinched at the thought of her name…in his eyes the betrayal ran deep to his bones. Even though logic screamed at him otherwise.

"I-I don't hate you or…Sesshoumaru. Seein ya'll dead like that, kinda made me realize that you guys aren't that bad." Shippo tried to resolve himself to seem strong, not overly emotional…but he didn't do a very good job. He missed Kagome and Inuyasha sure, but he never realized how the others were good in their own ways until he lost what he thought he couldn't live without. Kouga sighed and tussled his hair. "I hope you guys don't hate me for being so selfish." Shippo finished and his eyes averted to the forest floor…suddenly grass became very interesting.

"Pfft. I don't hate you, and I know for a fact that the frost bitten ass Sesshoumaru doesn't either…or well he didn't." Kouga resolved, while watching the motionless Kikyo on the grass, her black hair, fair skin and green grass all complimented each other nicely. Kouga was worried though, not just about Kikyou though. He knew that it was just a matter of time before Kikyou recovered…but what if Sesshoumaru killed Miroku then came back to get them? a surge of anger flooded his senses.

He would NEVER let anyone lay a hand on her….

Yet…he thought about it for a moment…did he actually really love her? He looked at her…her resemblance to Kagome was obvious…but she had her own charm.

"He doesn't? Sesshoumaru hates everyone! I mean everyone!" Shippo spat out; thinking it was as obious and as truthful that the sky was blue and that the grass was green. Kouga huffed.

"Nah, sure it's easy to say he hates everyone…but that's just not the case." Kouga stood up, looking down at the little kit. "If sesshoumaru hated everyone he'd be a Naraku…and Sesshoumaru certainly isn't he. Sesshoumaru is just very selective about his company; he doesn't care for anyone he doesn't have to, and he doesn't hate anyone he doesn't have to. To put it simply, he just doesn't care about a majority—" his speech was cut off by a stir from the Priestess.

"Mmmmph." Kikyou was slowly coming out of her dead recovery sleep. Her senses were all dulled and she couldn't move her legs…or at least she didn't think she could. Her eyelids felt thick, and her whole body felt lethargic and heavy. Yet she forced her eyelids open and her blurred vision revealed a dark haired figure…Naraku? No…Miroku?...no…

Kouga. She inwardly winced…the one who she thought she could love.

"Take it easy Kikyou…there is no rush." Kouga spoke softly and slowly…but all his words didn't make any sense at all. She simply couldn't concentrate. She tried getting a feel for her surroundings, but to her surpise the enormous ki of Sesshoumaru was no where to be felt. She knew, deep down, something was wrong.

"Kouga…Sesshoumaru. Where is he?" She sat up, noting the little tuft of fur Shippo, looking at her as if he would burst. Perhaps he warmed up to her a bit. However Kouga looked a little tense. 'Of course…the first word he muttered was kagome.'

"He's taken off, I'll tell you the details later.Do you know how close you were to using your whole life force? Huh! You could have died. If you had died how could we have found the shikon shards? How could we have defeated Naraku!" Kouga hollered; not realizing how shallow his words sounded to her. He was in fact extremely worried, but just didn't know really how to say it.

"So! That is I knew it!" She stood up, teetering a bit but refused any help from the callous wolf demon. "I am just a tool! A shard detector! Oh, you only cared about my well-being because of the shikon no kakera! Well, I am the guardian of them, but by no means does that make me anyone's tool!" She stood up; completely livid but having no power to really back her anger, and stormed off towards the forest, wanting to be alone…she would figure out where Sesshoumaru ventured off to later. She vaguely heard Kouga behind her protesting, but the high-pitched voice of Shippo retorted. She struggled through the underbrush, trees and small shrubs to a large tree. At once she sat at the base, her strength had left her as soon as she got it back.

"Oh. I just want to get this over with." She grumbled to herself and as if right on queue; she sensed a group of jewel shards coming her way. She knew at once it either was Naraku, unlikely or the more reasonable reason, the Shinichin-tai. She scrounged for a weapon, but since her legs gave out on her, she could only manage a branch.

Like warding off a pack of hyenas with a needle.

"Well, well, well, look what the dog dragged in!" She heard that tenor before…Bankotsu. She turned to see the braided mercenary and his lackeys, all equally deadly in their own ways. Her eyes lingered on Suikotsu…but seeing he wasn't himself she knew he could find no compassion in his fiery eyes. She would be dead in a few minutes, but at least she wouldn't go without a fight. If they wanted to torture her and possibly rape her, she would simply commit suicide before she allowed them to defile her body.

"What are you doing here? Begone ruthless war-monger or I will purify the shards from all your dense heads!" She meekly held out her elegant arm and willed for her energy to spurt forth, but not even a glimmer showed. They all grinned. Her gaze hardened. She prepared for her evitable destruction. Yet, surprised when none reached for their weapons or spiked their ki.

"Oh…so you have already used your energy have you priestess Kikyou? Perhaps against Naraku?" Renkotsu asked, his words snaking through the air and suddenly Kikyou understood why she was still alive. She then put the puzzle pieces together.

"I see it now…you want me to help you destroy Naraku don't you? Traitorous serpents, has Naraku tired of his pets and wishes to return them?" Her harsh words initiated a hand to her throat, dragging her up the tree trunk to Bankotsu's eye level. His ki was spiked and though he was only human, she could tell he was angry.

"You are lucky you live priestess. You are going to be our ally against Naraku." Kikyou couldn't breathe, she tried kicked Bankotsu's arm with her sandled foot, but her leg couldn't move she then clawed against his grip but it had no effect. "You will follow our rules and you will serve us however we see fit until your service is no longer needed. Since you cant speak, nod if you understand and we shall be on—"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" a blur of black and tan whirled by and Bankotsu was thrown through a bush and tumbled against a tree. Kikyou slid down the tree and crumpled to the ground, cursing herself at being rescued by him. Yet her pride knew most priestesses would have been dead if they attempted what she did to literally save his life, and recovering from it was not a sign of weakness, but a sign of strength that she could heal someone and so she allowed her momentary lack of strength.

"Oh, so the wolf wants to play tag…" Bakotsu rose, his eyes afire and Banryuu raised. His team mates wanted in on the action too, but they soon noticed something a bit…off with Kouga. Kouga's eyes were red-rimmed and his ki was crackling with an intensity that they never witnessed before. Also he had a sword drawn, Sesshoumaru's sword Tokijin and before Bankotsu could move he sliced the sword in a horizontal direction.

"Tsunami no rippuku!" a wave of indigo jaki rushed at him and he barely had time to dodge it. The other were taken aback instantly, since when had the wolf used a sword, and not just any sword, Sesshoumaru's? Unfortunately none had time to huddle for a conference as Kouga continued his ruthless attack against them, Jakotsu throwing out his snake sword in vain, the only weapon having an effect was Banryuu who was crackling under the sever fever of Kouga's power. Bankotsu was pushed back and as a result Tokijin cut down Bankotsu's left arm.

"Ban-chan!" Jakotsu yelled as he attacked Kouga from behind which did little to lessen his fury. Bankotsu, severely bleeding and leaning on banryuu lightly motioned for Jakotsu to stop. He figured out why the Wolf Prince was so bent out of shape…it was this little miko. Which, come to think of it, looked like the one who traveled with the mutt Inuyasha, always parading about it skimpy clothing. This was most certainly in their favor. If Kikyo was aligned with Sesshoumaru, then Kouga would have to be aligned with her to make sure that she didn't get hurt…or claimed by another.

"Stop this nonsense. I didn't come here to fight! We came here to propose a deal." Bankotsu said smoothly, and Kouga turned to face him, he anger draining from his eyes as the old political training set in from his lessons. Kouga was a prince, and in being a prince he had to be diplomatic…it was just lucky that he happened to revert back this time. Bankotsu leaned Banryuu up against a tree and looked down at the recovering priestess.

"We think it would be in yours, and our best interest if we formed an alliance against Naraku." Bankotsu said confidently, his head tilted upwards and his plait flitted about him as if he was the regal prince that Kouga was supposed to be. Kouga frowned a bit, though the shinichin-tai would by no means hinder them, it was a bit odd to suddenly get ambushed with such an offer. 'they must know something about Naraku that we don't.'

"Pfft. I have a hard time believing you want an alliance with a weakened Miko and me. Let me guess, you didn't wander into that stoic, stuck up pain in the ass Sesshoumaru's domain for no reason." Kouga curled his lip a bit. Sesshoumaru was the only demon that Kouga could think of that was remotely close to Naraku's power and had the inclination to kill him as well. If one was to think that Sesshoumaru was the most powerful demon in all of the lands; one wouldn't be mistaken

"Yes. We wish a council with him. If you could please direct us to his location." Renkotsu replied coolly, not liking the rough edged Wolf prince before him.

"Well, you came at a bad time. Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the West, took off in a frenzy; he is quite insane." This made every member of the Shinishin-tai blink and gape. Sesshoumaru was that shooting star they saw? Sesshoumaru had lost his cool and left his lands unprotected? Sesshoumaru had lost the sanity, collectiveness, calm, poise and intelligence that was envied for lands over? How could this have happened? Could Naraku have planned this from the beginning? The Shinichin tai was in deep turmoil. If Naraku had planned this; he is the most cunning mastermind of all; however, any demon could return in 100 ability, it would be that once-stoic demon lord.

"Well, looks like we have another job don't we guys?" Bankotsu laughed and shook his head side to side. This was not shaping up the way he planned at all, but this seemed a whole lot more fun. "Lost and found!" The rest of the Shinintai smirked "One lost puppy, one found sociopathic hound." Renkotsu sniggered; his eyes flitting around towards his comerades; Naraku was going to like this information indeed.

sorry for the lack of an update….high school doesn't allow me much free time….please drop a review if you still read this story


End file.
